Mafioso Lover
by UnknownAlicex3
Summary: Kyoko, left with a huge debt by her late parents worked for years to pay it off. That is, until a certain Mafioso offered her a deal and what she had to do is...be his fake lover? 2795 AU and OOCness. Side pairings 6996 & 5986.
1. Dreams and Debts

_**A/N: This is my second fic so sorry for grammar mistakes and errors. Oh and the characters might be OOC most of the time, especially Tsuna which you'll only notice starting with chapter two I think. Most of the characters are 18 years old except for some others who'll appear later on in the story.**_

_**The humour and fluffs will only start around the fourth chapter so give this fic a chance, ne? ^^"**_

_**The starting flashback was Kyoko's POV while the rest are form a third person's.**_

**And NO, I don't own KHR or else there would be more 2795 moments...T_T**

**_REWRITTEN: 4/7/2012_**

* * *

**Dreams and Debts**

"…_.Kyoko chan?"_

_Tears gently flowed down my cheeks._

"_H-Huh?"_

_I hurriedly wiped my reddening eyes with the hem of my shirt and looked down, I…couldn't face him._

"_T-That's weird, maybe something caught in my eyes? Haha…"_

"…_." _

_I tried to laugh which…failed miserably as he stood rooted in place, unable to utter a word as if feeling guilty for my stupid tears._

'_What's wrong with me?I can't be like this, at least…not __**today'**_

_He remained silent as I shut my eyes, hoping for at least the sobbing to stop._

'_I-I promised myself not to cry. That's right, I have to smile….for him'_

_I finally opened my caramels, ready to face him once more. But before I could even utter another word, he pulled me into a tight embrace as if not wanting to let go._

"_I'm sorry…we may not see each other soon but I—"_

_He finally pulled apart and gaze at my honey browns with a grin._

"_Someday, I'll come back for you…I promise!"_

"_R-Really?" _

_I choked on that one word and he chuckled in return._

"_Yeah. Until then, I definitely won't forget you Kyoko-chan."_

_I lit up immediately, all I could think of was that 'I could see him again!'_

"_Then, I'll keep on waiting…I'll wait for you forever, _-kun!"_

_I smiled._

* * *

_**THUD!**_

The 18 year old teen fell from her single sized bed as the sun crept up to her room. The orange head groaned, her sleep disturbed by the impact of her own body on the cold floor. She sat up and blinked several times before finally feeling more awake.

"A…dream?" She mumbled.

Kyoko turned her head around and surveyed her surrounding. She really was in her comfy, little apartment, a level up from the ground floor but anyway, still_ alone_.

"But if feels so real…**.**Wait, what was his name again?"

Kyoko thought back to her dream but the image seemed to fade after she woke up. She tilted her head to the side, racking her brain for the mysterious boy's name. That is, if he even really existed in the first place. Her thoughts were stopped in its track when her door slammed open, revealing a happy teen with her dark-blue uniform and a short, tied up ponytail.

"Good morning Kyoko-Chan!~"

Haru Miura, her best friend since grade school, sang every syllabus of her name cheerily as she entered through the door. She looked at the orange head for a second and paused, her smile twisted into a more worried one.

"Umm…Kyoko-chan."

"Yeah? What is it Haru-chan?" The orange head answered lazily, still feeling half-asleep as she rubbed her eyes.

"You do know that school starts in 15 minutes...Right?"

She stared at her for a few seconds before the words finally sunk in. The orange head grew paler as she scurried for her alarm clock on the side of the bed.

"W-WHAT? I'm gonna be late!" She screamed in horror before rushing to her feet but had slipped and fell instead.

Haru sighed, "You must be really~ sleepy huh?"

"I-I just came home late from my part time job last night, that's all." the other teen blushed in embarrassment.

Kyoko walked over to the washroom while Haru frowned, worry written all over her face. Well, she _does _work at three part time job daily afterall. And what's worse, it all ends up to paying the debt her late parents left for her ten years ago after they died on that car accident. Haru tried to help her countless times with the debt but the orange head insisted that she couldn't drag the teen to her problems problems. Especially since the amount she owed could make any person faint at sight. Kyoko shudder at the thought of the red zeroes on that cursed piece of paper. Maybe they really were cheated or something…and it all passed on to breathed out a deep sighed.

_No use complaining I guess. I just have to keep working and saving...for probably the rest of my life..._

"Great…"

The orange head scoffed sarcastically remembering the bitter side of her life. Haru tossed her bag and a full set of the Namimori high uniform before she put it on hastily. Both teens ran all the way to Namimori High when the dream and that boy came to mind again.

"Who…is he?" The orange head whispered.

* * *

_**After School**_

* * *

"Hey, Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan."

Hana Kurokawa, one of their close classmate called with several girls following behind her.

"So...you two wanna hang out and go karaoke or something?" Hana beamed.

"Oh, sorry Hana-chan, but I have to go to my part time job in a while."

Kyoko declined politely as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders. Though it was true that she had to go to her work at a convenient store an hour from then. Hana seemed disappointed as she pouted at both teens and an idea popped in the orange head's mind as she eyed her pony-tailed friend.

"But...Haru-chan can go! She just LOVES Karaoke." Kyoko smiled.

"H-Hahi?" was her dumbfounded reply.

"Really? Now we have enough people to go! I'll invite you again next time Kyoko-chan!~"

Hana clapped her hands together and dragged Haru by the collar as she pumped her fist to the air happily.

"B-But Kyoko-chan—" Haru whined.

"I'll be fine, you can have fun for me instead." Kyoko giggled as she waved at her friend.

"Uhh, okay...but don't push yourself too hard while working!" Haru shouted out as she disappeared out of the classroom.

A soft smile tugged on her lips at the thought of her friend who always worry for her. But it also made her happy somehow...

* * *

**Kyoko's home**

* * *

As soon as the orange head walked in, she threw myself on the bed, enjoying the few minutes of peace before rushing to her tiresome work. Sleep almost came over her when suddenly, there was a 'click' sound of the door opening.

"Haru-chan…?" Kyoko muttered as she got up form her bed.

"So you're the girl with the debt…"

A rough looking man appeared wearing black overall tuxedos and sunglasses that made him look like he came out from a movie with addition of _real_ scars on his face.

'_Crap….I forgot to lock the door and now __**this?**__ What the hell did my parents do for crying out loud!'_

"W-What do you want?" she eyed him warily.

"Well missy, apparently, I was sent here to collect your parent's debt."

He started off and paused to scanned around. Kyoko cursed as she knew that this was not going to end well when the stranger flashed an evil smirk at her.

"And since we've finally tracked you down...unfortunately, you don't seem to have the money so I'm afraid I can't be nice to people who doesn't pay up..."

He trailed off threateningly and the orange head took the chance to ran for the windows. The thug caught her hand from behind and threw the teen to the wall with a loud thud. The orange head fought the urge to scream as the concrete wall hit against her. She slid down to the cold floor and her head started ringing from the pain. The thug grabbed teen's neck forcefully as her feet left the ground.

"So, the little girl thinks that she can run away eh" The man started, a sly smirk played on his lips as the orange head struggled in his grasp.

"Maybe we should just end it here…isn't that better for you than suffering with your ridiculous debt? A little girl like you will never be able to pay it off anyway." He placed a hand on his pockets and cackle out loudly.

"S-Shut up..."

Kyoko muttered out as she grabbed the man's hand. The thug scowled and slammed her against the wall, causing the teen to winced as her strength started to leave her slowly. She refused to, and will _never _screamed or begged for her life.

"If you want someone to blame, it's your stupid parents for abandoning you. But don't worry, you'll meet them soon..." He smirked as the grip around her neck tightened, the orange head coughed. The hand struggling on the man's hand loosen as tears formed on her caramels. She felt her eyes fluttering close as the only thing she could hear was the roaring laughter of her attacker.

_No...I don't want to..._

An image flashed in her mind. She expected it to be a replay of her life or something similar to that as what others said moments before death welcomed her. Instead, it was a boy with messy chestnut hair, a bright smile gracing his features as he held out a hand to her.

_"Kyoko-chan!"_

**BAM!**

The grip around her neck left her as she fell to the ground. Kyoko held a hand over her neck as she gasped for air with a series of coughs. She looked up slowly to see a brown-haired young man, about the same age as her in a neat, black tuxedo and….a briefcase?

The next thing she noticed was that the debt collector was apparently at the other end of the room with what seemed like a broken nose. The thug got on his feet and dashed at the brunette.

"You...how dare you!" he screamed while whipping out a knife from his pocket.

The brunette clicked his tongue and threw his briefcase at the thug which landed straight on his face, the thug fell to his knees with a groan.

"That…should be my line..." The other teen said, his tone as cold as ice as he glared at the thug with glowing ambers. The debt collector flinched as the teen's intimidating presence. He simply stared dumbly at the brunette, somehow knowing very well that he couldn't even lay a finger on him if he tried.

"That's the whole amount of money she owe in the briefcase." He pointed to the said item in the thug's hands before holding up his gloved hand, a fierce orange flame appeared.

"Now scram and _never _appear before her again."

The thug scurried to immediately and ran through the door for his life with the money on hand. He had been in the business for more than a decade but has never seen anyone like the brunette before. Only those who've seen the worst had those eyes, the debt collector trembled as he dashed out as far away from Kyoko's home. Silence filled the little apartment as the orange head stopped coughing, her breath slowly coming back to her. She staggered before standing and looked at the brunette with hazy caramels.

"Who…are you?" Kyoko muttered out softly.

The brunette switched his sight and looked at the orange head with piercing orange eyes. Then, he did the unexpected. As if the coldness in his eyes disappeared for a moment and was filled with warmth instead.

He smiled.

"I finally found you…Kyoko."

"H-Huh?"

That was all the orange head could say before darkness enveloped her as she fell to his arms.

* * *

**A/N: So….How was it? Bad? Good?...Weird? Anyway, whether I continue this fic depends on the reviews I got and If I do continue, that'd be one or two months from now with my exams coming and all T_T. So please review for comments and thx for reading my second fic! :D**


	2. Trouble With The Mafias

**A/N: Well, I noticed that not many people make a fic on this pairing so I hope the readers would support me and I'll do my best in writing the fic. :)**

**There's just one question though, What does K27, 27K and 2795 means? Sorry, I'm new at this **

_**Princess Arcs Di Cielo: Thanks for the first review! :D**_

_**Rilliane: Thanks, will do. :)**_

_**Psychopathic Light: Thank! And what's 2795? O.o**_

_**FireFallAngel: Hehe, glad u like it! And we'll see about Tsuna… ;)**_

_**KhRfan12: No prob! So I guess 27k is Kyoko and Tsuna pairing? Anyways,I love this pairing too! :D**_

_**Archsage328: Maybe you're right, hehe. We'll see about that… :D**_

_**Feressa: Thanks and I like the pairing too :)**_

**Thank you for the support and hope you enjoy ch.2~**

**REWRITTEN: 5/7/2012  
**

* * *

**Trouble with the mafias**

"…What do you think the Tenth brought her here for?" a deep voice started off in a hushed tone.

"Well, I'm sure he's not going to do something bad to her…maybe…" another one said in a calm tone.

"That's not what I meant you baseball idiot!" the other guy hissed in reply.

"Idiot-dera, Lambo-san wants candy!" came another loud voice of a lively boy who doesn't even seem to care about the situation at all.

"Shut up you stupid cow! I don't have any frigging candy!" he shouted in irritation the boy seemed to stuck his tongue out at the person childishly.

"No, _you_ shut up Gokudera-kun. You'll wake Kyoko-chan up for crying out loud!" the familiar voice half-screamed as she hissed.

"...Do you want me to help you with that Haru-san?" A meek teen said as she held up her trident shyly.

"Hmm...that'd be nice but it'd be hard to throw the idiot out of the room if you made a Bianchi-san illusion again..." Haru muttered as she placed a hand on her chin, thinking about the pros and cons of the female illusionist's idea.

"If anyone here is an idiot, it'd be you, you stupid woman! " Gokudera scowled as the pony-tailed teen only glared at him in return.

"Mnnn…so…noisy…" The orange head mumbled as she stirred.

Everyone in the room seemed to flinch at cue with her voice, save a bored infant who was busy searching in his afro for some candies.

"S-She's waking up!" Gokudera said as he took a step back away form the harmless orange head.

"Hahaha calm down Gokudera. It's not like she's going to suddenly attack us or something." The other man chuckled cheerily as he folded a hand over his head being the only calm person in the room.

"I-I know that!" The other teen retorted back.

"K-Kyoko-chan! Are you alright?" a female voice came this time, worry clearly written in her voice as she grabbed the orange head's hand with a frown.

Kyoko's caramels fluttered open as her sight finally cleared up, she slowly sat up and noticed that she was laying on a fancy canopy bed. The first person she saw and recognized was Haru with her usual concerned expression, kneeling beside the furniture she was resting on. The brunette held herself up but winched when she felt a burning pain on her neck and back. She looked down to her side with hazy honey browns.

"Haru...chan?" She muttered at the kneeling pony-tailed teen.

"Y-yeah it's me! Are you hurt anywhere? Do you feel sick?" Haru asked without pause and the orange head giggled before replying with a soft smile.

"No..I'm fine actually, well...at least better than before..."

Kyoko said as she scratched her cheek sheepishly, remembering the countless times she'd made her friend worry over her. Haru sighed in relief before standing up and that was when the her caramel eyes widened as she noticed the new faces in the room.

"W-Who—Where?" she blurted out in panic.

"Oh, don't worry they're a good bunch of guys…at least in a way they are...I guess…hehe." Haru tried to laughed it off but the way she sound doesn't convince her _at all._

"We're part of the mafia stupid woman! What part of us is 'a good bunch of guys'?" Gokudera quoted the five words mockingly with his hands.

"...you're a _what_ now?" Kyoko's smile grew crooked as she gripped the blankets on hand, not wanting to believe what she just heard.

"Uhh…it's a long story really." Haru scratched the back of her head, not knowing how to explain after looking at Kyoko's puzzled expression.

"Well then, how about we start from the introductions first?" Haru said with her usual smile. Kyoko noted her sudden change of topic but let it slide for then as she nodded.

"The guy with the old man's hair and bad temper is Hayato Gokudera-kun." She pointed to the guy with the silver hair in disgust. The silvernette glared at Haru before turning his sight at the orange head.

"Dynamite expert, storm guardian as well as Jyuudaime's loyal, right hand man."

The bomber seemed to brighten up at the mention of his boss as his emeralds were filled with pride. Haru snorted before walking up to a japanese man who was smiling brightly at the orange head, ignoring the look filled with daggers thrown at her form a certain storm guardian of course.

"Moving on…that refreshing and friendly guy, who is also a baseball lover is Takeshi Yamamoto-kun."

"Katana wielding baseball fan, rain guardian and left-hand man at your service. Nice to meet you!" Yamamoto grinned.

"And—" she was cut off by a loud, childlike voice.

"I am the great Lambo-san! And if you have any candies…its MINE! Nahahaha!" His loud laugh echoed through the whole room, causing all the occupants of the room to winched.

"Lastly, the quiet girl there with the eye patch is Chrome Dokuro-chan." Haru introduced her happily.

"Half mist-guardian and illusionist...I'll be in your care from now on."

Her voice was barely inaudible as she bowed politely. Awkward silence filled the room as the orange head stared at them strangers with a deadpanned look. If she'd heard correctly...there's a bad tempered bomber, baseball loving swordman, shy illusionist, a 5-year old in cow suit and her best friend chatting normally with the crowd. There was only one thing on her mind though, that she had to get out of here before her sanity flew out of the window the next second._  
_

"Kyoko-chan?" Haru said as she waved a hand before her caramels, the other teen seemed to snapped form her thoughts.

"Oh right, I'm Kyoko Sasagawa, nice to meet all of you." Kyoko smiled before getting off the luxurious bed.

"Well then, thank you very much for your help but I have to leave for my job now if you don't mind."

The orange head said before walking up to the door, leaving the other occupants in the room to gawked at her statement. Haru caught her wrist before she could touch the brass handle and looked up at her with disbelieving chocolate browns.

"W-Wait a minute, Kyoko-chan. How could you still think of your part-time job even after all that?" Haru said.

"But the owner of the convenience store would scold me for being late if I stayed an longer."

Kyoko said plainly. Haru almost face palmed and she turned to look pleadingly at the crowd behind her. Gokudera finally sighed and put up a hand on his pocket, emeralds gazing intensely at the orange head that caused her to froze.

"Sorry to say but you can't leave yet Miss Kyoko. The Tenth wishes to speak with you and as his guardians..." The storm guardian trailed off, grabbing a handful of grenades from his pockets. "...we will ensure that you stay in this room no matter what."

Kyoko's eyes widened and she squeaked when a hand appeared on her back to lead her on a velvet sofa.

"Haha, relax, you're his important guest after all so we won't hurt you." Yamamoto said with his usual but the orange head didn't fail to notice the katana strapped around him, also within arms reach if ever needed to be used.

"Nahaha, Lambo-san will get a bag of grape candies if I just stayed and watch without causing any problem!" The infant laughed proudly.

"Bossu will definitely scold us if there was even a scratch on you...so please don't struggle too much." The female illusionist said as she held the trident closer to her. The guardians turned to the pony-tailed teen and she winched as all eyes were then placed on her.

"H-Hahi! Umm..." Haru avoided her caramels before clapping her hands together guiltily.

"Sorry Kyoko-chan but I'm on their side this time! Tsuna-san will be angry if we failed with such a simple task..." Haru mumbled halfway through her words.

"Tsuna-san? Who-" Kyoko raised a brow at the name but was cut off before she could ask.

The door flew open, revealing a familiar face of a teen with gravity defying chestnut hair. He wore a button up white shirt with it's sleeves rolled up halfway, a matching black pants and a loosened tie. Kyoko also noted that his eyes were a light brown colour unlike the glowing pool of orange that she remembered. The guardians and Haru immediately brighten up at his presence.

"T-Tenth!" Gokudera said as he proceeded to bow ninety degrees, not more nor less.

"Hey guys, you're all here" The brunette started off before turning to the orange head who was staring at him in wonder.

"...and I see you're finally awake huh?" Tsuna smiled softly and chocolate browns met with caramels, a tint of red crept up her cheeks as she nodded quietly.

_W-Why am I blushing_?

"Do you want us to leave the room Tenth?" Gokudera asked him with respect written all over his face, which was odd for the orange head after seeing how he snaps at almost everyone just a second ago.

"No, it's fine, all of you can stay. It actually makes things easier that way."

He advanced towards the seat across the confused teen and crossed his legs. The rain and storm guardian stepped back and leaned against the sides of the door, guarding it for anyone who might pass which only made Kyoko tensed instead.

"Well, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss of the Vongola and also one of the most powerful family in Italy—"

"W-Wait a second!" Kyoko raised a hand as she finally interrupted, the orange head couldn't take any more of the 'mafia' business.

"…Yeah?" He raised a brow, wondering why she suddenly stopped him.

"If you're really mafias, how could you live so openly in a noticeable mansion?"

Kyoko asked as she wreck her brain to find something, _anything_ to prove that she wasn't in some insane situation when she should be peacefully working by now just like always.

"Well…we're here now aren't we?" Tsuna answered plainly with an amused smile, a hand supported him as he placed it on the arm of the furniture.

"T-That's not what I meant!" Kyoko flustered at his 'as-a-matter-of-fact' answer and the young mafioso just blinked.

"What's wrong with it?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I mean…aren't you guys basically 'wanted' people?" Kyoko answered hesitantly as she avoided calling them 'criminals', which would actually make things worse for her if they never denied it.

"Hmm…If you're worried about that, then I'll let you in a bit of a secret...Kyoko-chan." Tsuna grinned as he noticed the puzzled expression on the orange head.

"What secret?" She eyes him suspiciously.

"Actually, the government _owes_ us. So most of Japan, including Namimori, pretty much belongs to us as the Vongola's turf." He chuckled as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Are you...serious?" The orange head muttered as the edge of her lips twitched in disbelief. Though the mafia don himself and the mansion was practically enough to prove him right.

"Now that I've answered your question, there's something I'd like to discuss about your debt..."

He trailed off and Kyoko flinched at the reminder of those cursed debt. Ten years of her life spent running away from the debt collectors and now she owes a top-notch mafia boss.

_Just **great**...why am I always this unlucky again? _

"A-About that...I promise to pay you back somehow so…I'll be going now, thank you."

Kyoko was about to leave her seat when she was stopped by an arm on both sides, preventing her from escaping as she was left to plopped back to her seat. She gasped as her honey browns locked with his glowing orange gazing intensely at her.

_Wait…wasn't it brown just now? And I didn't even notice him moving here!  
_

"It seems you've got the wrong idea, Kyoko-chan." His voice lowered as it changes into a more serious one, the smile wiped off his face.

"H-Huh?" Kyoko said dumbly as she broke from her trance.

"We're mafias you know? And we're not such a nice bunch to just casually help people in need." He smirked.

"B-But I said I'll pay you back."

"Oh? And when is that?" A sweet smile graced his lips as he leaned in closer, making the orange head sunk in her seat even more.

"…Someday?" Kyoko grinned sheepishly and averted his gaze which was now inches away from her face, the teen could feel her cheeks heating up.

_T-Too close!…and now that I think of it, it will take a whole lifetime just to pay off my stupid debt!_

"Actually, there;s another way to pay it off instead of money." He grinned devilishly and everyone in the room flinched, except for Kyoko, as they knew that it could only lead to trouble since he was never the type to be interested in money to begin with.

"Uhm...you might want to watch out on what you're going to say there Kyoko-chan" Yamamoto warned as his usual carefree smile was replaced by worry and...pity?

"Miss Kyoko….good luck." Gokudera gave a thumbs up with a poker face.

"Kyoko-chan, b-be careful…somehow." Haru was unsure on what to say other than that.

"….W-What's the deal?" Kyoko spoke cautiously, she didn't have a good feeling about this either.

"It's simple, really." He paused. "You just have to…be my lover." Tsuna smiled innocently.

* * *

**~Omake~**

**Alice: Since we have extra time, how about a quiz?**

**Lambo: A quiz? Is it a sweet? *droll***

**Alice: No...But you'll get a reward if you win. Now, on with the first question! **

**~Everybody takes a seat~**

**Alice: Q1. What would you do if I shoot you with a bullet now? :D**

**Kyoko:…What kinda question is that? O_o**

**Alice: Since you're all involved with the mafia, it's a common question, really. Hahaha :D**

**Gokudera *raises hand* If it's for the Tenth, I wouldn't mind.**

**Yamamoto: I left my sword in my room so I can't block or cut the bullet in two…I guess I'll pass haha :D**

**Lambo: Is bullet a new type of candy? **

**Haru: D-Don't look at me, I'm a normal human. **

**Chrome: Ah…I have to help clean the mansion after this so the blood would dirty the floor. That's troublesome…**

**Tsuna:…Try and shoot me if you dare…*grin***

**Alice: ….So I guess the winner is Chrome-chan!**

**Kyoko: Ehh? Why is that?**

**Alice: Cuz it's an interesting answer? :3 Anyway Chrome-chan, please do the honours.**

**Chrome: Umm so…please review so that Alice won't forget to update…**

**Alice: Ehh, me? Oh, it is kinda true… haha :D**


	3. Deal With The Devil

**A/N: Finally! My exams are over! XDD Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed, favourite, alert and even scrolled through. :) I'm not really confident with my fic since English isn't my first language but I think it's going well so far…and it's only getting better from here on...I hope x)  
**

**Princess Arcs Di Cielo: I know what you mean! Kyoko'd better be happy XD**

**Shimaxkutau: Thanks! Really glad it's not just a bad attempt to make it funny haha :D**

**Mutsumi Ayano: Well, I figured Tsuna would be cooler without him always going "HIEEE!" haha.**

**Archsage328: For Ryohei, I haven't really decided whether to have him appear or not and yes, you just have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**Rilliane: Kyoko's a strong girl~ well I hope she could handle him hehe. And yes, Haru knew and I'll explain how later on. :)**

**ELIZABETH-of-Darkness: Yeah, about that…maybe I have to explain to all the readers. Thanks for reminding me and don't worry, I actually like people who reviewed a lot, it shows they care hehe:)**

**KhRfan12: The 'awesomeness' have just started from now on~ ;)**

**MissDinosaur: Thanks! I will try to update on time, no promises though haha :D**

**Nichii1D: Surprised? Your wish has been granted ;) haha I'm joking, today's actually my last paper and I read your PM this morning before the exams, it really made my day. Think of this as thanks for being patient and also the 'stress relief' from your fic when I studied last night! Hehe :D**

**Please read this notice before the fic starts~**

**I noticed some of you having questions and yes, I know there are a few holes in my story which will be filled later on as the story goes so please be patient and it will get clearer later on. :) Here are some things which I need to clarify.**

**1) Tsuna's eyes change if you notice. Yes, there is an explanation for that later on.**

**2) Haru knows that about the Vongola also explained later on.**

**3) Ryohei's may or may not appear in this fic since the 'long lost brother' idea is cliché and I avoid cliché stuff.**

**4) They are mostly 17/18 years old with the exception of Lambo for now.**

**5) Since Kyoko's 18, her hair is long. Just imagine how she'd be in the future arc. **

**6)There's a reason to why Kyoko couldn't remember Tsuna.  
**

**That's all I guess…and you can also ask me questions by reviewing or PM. Hope you enjoyed Ch.3~ :D**

**REWRITTEN: 6/7/12  
**

* * *

**Deal With The Devil  
**

"….What…did you say?" Kyoko was now unsure of her what she had just heard.

…_.Did he just-no, no it can't be, I must've heard him wrong. _

She shook her head inwardly, reassuring herself that she just misheard him for a second.

"I said, be my lover." He kept his bright, charming smile inches from her face.

Then the room felt silent, the guardians and Haru were trying very hard to absorb what Tsuna had just announced out loud and clear as day.

"EHH?" Gokudera, Haru and Yamamoto screamed in unison while Kyoko stayed frozen on her seat, bewildered and confused by the sudden development.

"T-Tenth, do you even realized what you've just said?" Gokudera gawked.

"Yeah, Tsuna...this _is_ a big deal you know?"Yamamoto tried to remain composed but his smile was growing crooked.

"But I _am_ serious." Tsuna said to the crowd and chuckled but soon stop as he realized that everyone except for him practically had their jaws dropped in shock. The young mafia boss sighed and went back to his seat. His ambers changed back to its' original chocolate browns in a flash but the orange head was too busy sighing in relief. Kyoko didn't even noticed that she had been holding her breath the whole time.

"Is it so hard to believe? It's just a temporary agreement anyway..." He frowned.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko lightened up at his statement.

"Well, you see...the elders from the Vongola family were pressuring me to find a woman and have the next heir ready. They're meaning to say that I could just drop dead anytime from assassination or whatever." He growled at the thought of those old fools.

"No wonder the mailbox were always flooded with photos of foreign chicks in the morning." Yamamoto chuckled happy-go-luckily, not really understanding what was happening.

"Ack, you idiot! You're not supposed to say that in front of Jyuudaime! "Gokudera growled.

"So those damn old men are still at it? It seems….they really do have a death wish for messing with me."

They flinched as Tsuna laughed darkly, the temperature in the room seemed to suddenly drop to zero straight away as the young mafia boss muttered some curses under his breath in some language unknown to the orange head.

"B-But what does it have to do with me?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh,right." Tsuna blinked and snap out of his string of curses immediately as he was reminded of the orange head's presence.

"Basically, I want you to think of it as something like being a 'pretended' lover. At least to the mafioso other than the people of this house." The decimo paused, making sure the words sunk in to the other teen.

"So...what do you say Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna smiled once again.

"No." The room fell silent once again as Kyoko answered plainly and swiftly without a second thought.

"Gyahhahah! Tsuna just got dumped for the first time!~" Lambo burst out laughing and soon, was rolling on the floor back and forth clutching his stomach for dear life.

"Gyahahaha!—"

**BANG!**

A bullet went through the infant's afro hair and a cleanly made hole could be seen clearly from his head. Kyoko swore she heard the young mafioso clicked his tongue as he saw the result of his marksmanship. Lambo stopped moving as he held back his tears and closed his mouth_, shut**.**_ All witnesses sweat dropped at the poor victim of the young mafia's wrath.

"Well then….where were we?" Tsuna returned to face Kyoko with the same, indifferent smile.

"I….Uhh…I decline your kind offer?" Kyoko grinned awkwardly and decided to reply in a more polite tone.

"Why?" The once warm smile of the mafia boss was replaced with a serious expression this time.

"Well, I just can't." Tsuna didn't say anything, as though cueing her to continue.

"I-I mean, It's the first time I've met you and I couldn't just go along without knowing anything about the mafias and stuff…"

Kyoko blurted out whatever that passed through her mind so long as she can get out of here, and fast. Tsuna gaze at her with the same deadpanned expression before he shifted his chocolate brown eyes away from her caramels. Kyoko noticed his down casted eyes now reflecting pain and…longing?

"First time huh..." He muttered under his breath. Tsuna looked back atthe orange head who was still waiting for his reply and he finally sighed. The young mafia don stood up and walked towards her.

"In that case, you can just start knowing about us more from now on. Besides, it's not like I'll do anything to you...There's nothing wrong with that right?" He grinned slyly.

"True…but—" She was about to spoke when a finger stopped her lips, Kyoko blushed at the sudden touch.

"This is your last chance to live without worries about your lifelong debt Kyoko-chan." Tsuna warned.

"So I suggest you think carefully and answer with a simple 'yes' or 'no' this time" he lifted his finger away and Kyoko took the time to think.

_…maybe it's not that bad after all? He __did__ say he's not going to do anything to me..._

"Alright, I accept your offer…Tsuna-kun." Kyoko finally gave in.

Everyone other than Tsuna were shocked by her sudden agreement as the young mafioso smirked devilishly.

"I knew this would happen…"Gokudera sighed and shook his head in defeat "There's no arguing here anyway so we might as well get back to work now that Miss Kyoko had given her answer"

"Hahaha, It's fine isn't it? The more the merrier after all." Yamamoto chuckled casually and Gokudera scowled in return before they retreated out of the room.

"Oh…It's getting late, I better go and prepare a room for her now…" Chrome commented absent mindedly.

"K-Kyoko-chan is going to stay here...Ah, wait Chrome-chan, I'll help you!" Haru couldn't contain her happiness and beamed as she followed the purplenette.

"Gyahaha, another person to steal sweets from!" Lambo laughed as all of them left the room to do their own things. It was just the two of them in the room now and the orange head was watching the other teen warily. The brunette turned to smile at the orange head.

"Now that we have ourselves a deal, from now on…." Tsuna paused and stretched his arms out to grab a lock of her flowing orange hair and brought it up to his lips without hesitation, causing its owner to widened her honey browns.

"You…are mine, Kyoko-chan." The young mafioso grinned deviously as he stood up and let her orange locks flutter back. Kyoko sat frozen in her seat before noticing the brunette already on his way out of the room.

"Y-You...you said you weren't going to do anything to me!" She screamed and Tsuna stopped a step before the opened door to look back at her.

"Then here's my first advice for you." He slipped a hand on his pockets with the same grin still descorating his features.

"Don't ever trust a Mafioso. Maybe someone like me...for example." The decimo said before making his way out.

"Y-YOU JERK!" Kyoko threw a pillow from the sofa but was too late as he had already left through the door.

The orange head slumped down to the marbled floor on her feet and cupped her cheeks. The warmth never disappeared along with her flushed face. "What have I gotten myself into…?" She wondered to herself.

**In Tsuna's room**

Tsuna slid down the back of his door as soon as he entered, the brunette grabbed a fistful of his chestnut hair and clenched his teeth.

"What was I expecting?...Of course she wouldn't remember." He laughed bitterly to himself.

"After all, I was the one who…" Tsuna stopped himself before the past flooded back to him. There's nothing he could do now and no way to change what has been done. A faint smiled formed on his lips as he recalled one of the few moments from his childhood.

Her innocent smile as she turned and waved at him on sight.

"_Tsu-kun!"_

* * *

_**~Omake~**_

_**On one peaceful day….**_

**Kyoko: Hey, why won't Tsuna-kun just pick a girl from one of the list he got? I'm sure some of them aren't as that bad...  
**

**Everyone flinched.**

**Haru: Uhh…I guess he have his own preference? (How dense ****is**** Kyoko-chan!) (*^_^*;)**

**Yamamoto: Well, we've tried before but he always find fault at every girl he sees. :D**

**Kyoko: Really? *grabs a random girl's picture and shove it infront of him*…What about this one? **

**Tsuna:…Too skinny. T_T**

**Kyoko held out a row of pictures on his desk. He looked through form left to right boredly and pointed to them one by one.**

**Tsuna: Too tall, plain ugly, stupid face, no to glasses girl there, too fat, too smart, spoiled princess, and…(pause) I'd rather die than even meet with this one. : l**

**Kyoko: *irritated* WHAT? You're just too picky! (*=_=****)**

**Gokudera: *sigh* So basically, Miss Kyoko, if it's not you**…. (-_-")

**Kyoko: If it's not me…? *tilts head, wondering***

**BANG!**

**Tsuna: Tch. Missed. Again. Hayato, get up! I need a better gun…..**

**Gokudera: R-R-Right, T-Tenth…. * eyes the bullet inches away from him***

**Yamamoto: *faces the reader* Hahaha, Anyways review are always welcome people! :D**

**Chrome: Who were you saying that to…? **


	4. A Place To Belong

**A/N: I thought that since my exams ended, I'll be free but no…I actually had less free time now so please be patient*sigh*… T_T **

**Tsukuyomi-chan: Hahaha you're so right! XD**

**Vercity140: Yeah, I need to work on that I guess…thanks for the support! :D**

**ELIZABETH-of-Darkness: Hehe that's the crucial part of the story so I guess you'll just have to read to find out? ;p**

**Shimaxkutau: Hahaha yeah, I actually made his character different cuz I've seen a lot of the usual Tsuna so I thought about changing his character, hope the readers like it though. :) **

**Soul of The World: Thanks for the suggestion, I'll think about it! :) **

**KhRfan12: Thx and hope you won't lose interest soon~hehe XD**

**Feressaloveyaoi: haha :)**

**REWRITTEN: 6/7/12  
**

* * *

**A Place To Belong**

"We're here, Kyoko-chan. From now on, this will be your new personal bedroom!" Haru opened the door proudly while Kyoko was slightly anticipating the room which will soon to be her own. The orange head's mouth formed an 'O' as she entered and explored her so called 'personal' bedroom. Across her King-sized canopy bed was a plasma tv along with a wardrobe, dressing table, a door that leads to the bathroom and the velvet curtains that flutter with the chilly night wind from the balcony. She sat on the soft bed and looked around in awe. Haru giggled at her expression and proceeded to tidy up the bed.

"Hey Haru…." Kyoko started.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?" Haru said with a bright smile.

"You know….I've been ignoring this the whole time but…since when were you related to the mafias?" She asked straight to the point.

"H-Hahi?" Haru dropped the bed sheet on her hand at the sudden question. She turned to look at the other teen who had a questioning look.

"Umm...Actually, I've been employed here since the time before I met you Kyoko-chan." Haru confessed with a sheepish grin as she took a seat beside her.

"Then…you're a Mafioso too?" Kyoko's eyes widen.

Haru shook her hands furiously "N-No way, I can't fight like Tsuna-san and the Vongola guardians...Actually, some of them are even busy with missions as we speak. I'm just the maid of the household taking care of their meals and stuff." Kyoko frowned with concern.

"Don't worry, Kyoko-chan! I may be the only maid here but Chrome-chan still helps me at times. Well the mansion IS huge and Tsuna-san doesn't like having a lot of employees….I-I'm sorry I've never told you about it Kyoko-chan…" Haru's voice trailed off, afraid of her friend's reaction for keeping such a secret this whole time.

"It's fine Haru-chan, we've never talked much about each others' lives anyway so I'm actually happy to know more about you." Kyoko gave her usual heart-warming smile.

Haru wiped the tear forming at the corner of hey eyes "Thank you Kyoko-chan…I'm glad you understand." Kyoko giggled.

"Is there anything else you'd like to ask?" Haru beamed as she return to her normal self.

Kyoko fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, wondering if she should really ask the question that kept bothering her. "Actually…there is…"

"What is it?" Haru tilted her head, curious at the orange head's sudden change of attitude.

"That jer—" Kyoko coughed to correct herself.

"I meant, Tsuna-kun….What kind of person is he?…and this might sound crazy but I swore his eyes just changed colour just now."

At first, Kyoko thought that it was just her own eyes playing tricks on her but she was reminded that the same thing happened when he saved her from those thugs.

"Oh, that was probably just his hyper dying will mode." Haru chuckled.

"Hyper…what?"

"You see, Tsuna-san is a direct descendent of Vongola Primo and he inherited the ability to enter what they call the 'hyper dying will mode'. It improves his fighting abilities as well as his hyper intuition which enables him to even sometimes see through lies. It really helps a lot since he's a mafia boss now." Kyoko nodded in understanding.

_Wait…so he did that 'hyper' thing to check if I was lying? Why that jerk—_

Kyoko's thoughts were stopped in its tracks as Haru continued her explanation.

"As for Tsuna-san himself…" A faint smile formed on her lips.

"He gave us a place to belong to you see...something we could finally call our 'home'" She scratched the back of her head, feeling embarrassed for calling the mansion her home.

"….A place to belong ?" Kyoko's brows burrowed in confusion.

"Yes. Tsuna-san not only accepted us when we had nowhere to go but also placed his trust on us as his comrades. And in time, we came to know and treasure the bonds we had as a 'family'." Haru smiled.

"But...I still don't trust him yet." Kyoko whispered as she avoid her gaze.

"Why not? He's actually a nice person you know, well…only if you don't piss him off…" Haru shivered at the thought of the countless times she witness the bloodbath and how Chrome and her always sighed at the thought of cleaning up god-knows-whose-corpse next. Well, not really 'corpse', they're still….half alive at least.

"Back then, for a moment he…looked lonely for some reason but he hid it with that stupid fake smile of his. He's hiding something from me….I think." The orange head didn't know why but she hated seeing him with that fake smile of his.

Haru gave a weak smile as if not even the least bit surprised by what the other teen said, she stood on the velvet carpet and turned towards her friend.

"Still…maybe someday you'll understand what I meant Kyoko-chan. You're practically part of the family now so I'm sure you'll come to accept Tsuna-san and along with the rest of us too. "

Kyoko's eyes widened in surprise as she expected her friend to disagree immediately seeing how she respected him a lot but she never did. In fact, Haru giggled with a cheery grin.

"….I'll try." the orange head whispered with a tint of redness on her cheeks.

"Alright then, we have school tomorrow so you better rest for today. Good night Kyoko-chan!" Haru smiled softly as she headed out.

Kyoko waved at her before the door closes and plopped back to her bed. The orange head closed her eyes and heaved a long sigh. The image of the young mafia boss with that bright smile flashed through her mind once again. Though to the orange head, she could only see those honey brown eyes reflecting pain and longing.

_I just met him, but why?…That forced smile...I hate it...  
_

* * *

_**The Next Morning~**_

* * *

Kyoko opened her eyes to the warm ray of sunlight streaming into the room of her new bedroom. She stretched her arms and rubbed her tired eyes lightly. The orange head began on her morning routine before changing to her Namimori high uniform, brushed the stray locks form her stream of chestnut hair and walked down the main stairs towards kitchen. The teen looked around in admiration on the way as she noticed in closer inspection, how elegant the mansion really is. Kyoko turned the shiny doorknob of the kitchen and was greeted by the delicious smell of breakfast.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan! We're having omelettes today!" Haru beamed and Chrome bowed politely.

"Good morning! And you don't need to be so formal Chrome-chan." Kyoko smiled at the female illusionist and she blushed with a slight nod in return.

"Oh right, Kyoko-chan…could you help me for a bit?" Haru turned away from the stove.

"What is it Haru-chan?"

"Umm…could you help me wake Tsuna-san up? He's in the only room next to yours. Please….?" She clasped her hands together. Kyoko's mouth twitched at her friend's request but she couldn't refuse seeing how busy they were chopping up up vegetables and whatnot.

She gave in to her pleading puppy dog eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'll do it." She left the kitchen and dragged her feet towards the young mafia boss's bedroom.

_Right. I'll just come in, wake him up and leave….Wait a minute, all this time his room was next to mine while the others are on the third floor?...I changed my mind….maybe I should just beat the pervert up till he's awake. _She smirked evilly and quickened her pace.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, he's not really a morning person so you should really be caref—oh she's gone." Haru shrugged and return to her pan of omelettes while humming a song.

Kyoko finally arrived and knocked on the hard wood of the double mahogany door. The orange head repeated the same action three times and didn't even hear the slightest response. She carefully twisted the brass handle and peeked in curiously. Kyoko scanned the room and noticed that it was similarly close to hers with the exception of a leather sofa, a few other furniture littering the room and stacks of books and papers placed neatly on the wooden study table. Slowly, she made her way and crouched to the side of the bed. There he was in front of her with the usual unruly chocolate brown hair laid on the soft pillows, his eyelids closed and his breathing deep and relaxed. Her caramel eyes trailed over the sleeping mafia boss, taking in the features of his face. A blush crept up to her cheeks as she shook her head back to reality.

_W-What am I doing? I should just hurry and wake him up..._

"Hey…wake up." She poked his cheek playfully and giggled when he twitched in return.

"Mmm…shut…up." He grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her without warning. Kyoko fell forward and the next thing she knew, a hand wrapped around her hip securely and her head was nestled on the nook of his neck. The culprit still sleeping comfortably on his side.

"H-Hey, let go you idiot!" she finally screamed as her face flushed with different shades of red. Tsuna unwillingly opened his sight halfway, his vision still blurred and mind fuzzy from the disturbed sleep.

"Oh…it's only Kyoko…just….give me…five…more…minutes…" He brought her closer before she could even utter a word and his chocolate browns lazily closed once again.

"I said…" Kyoko took out her free hand, clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. Her reddening cheeks still clearly visible.

"HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" She punched him straight to the gut. Anyone would think Kyoko is just a frail teen at first sight but with years of working, even if it _is_ merely part-time, she managed to build up some strength. Enough to pack a punch at a sleeping person that is...

"OOF—" The brunette shot up ad cringed while the grasp around her immediately moved to care for his hurting stomach. "Ugh….That hurts…."

"Why do you have to be so rough when waking someone up? I was going to wake up soon anyway…" He mumbled and ruffled through his unruly hair.

"You were obviously dozing off again just now!" She pointed to him accusingly.

The brunette pouted childishly."I just hate waking up early in the morning that's all…"

Kyoko watched the young mafia boss and thought for a second, just for a _single _moment….he looked cute, just like a little puppy. She had to do a mental slap before pushing her stupid thoughts to the back of her mind.

_Stop the stupid thoughts Kyoko, this is the perverted Mafioso you're looking at! There must be something wrong with my eyes… _

"A-Anyway, Haru-chan told me to wake you up for breakfast and we're heading to school soon." She got off the bed and retreated to the door.

"Oh…do you need Gokudera to send you off with the limo?" He smirked.

"I'm fine with walking, thank you." She turned on her way with a 'hmph!'.

He gaze at the spot where she'd been just a second ago and blinked.

"Stubborn as always huh…" The brunette chuckled.

* * *

**~Omake~**

**One fine morning, at the doors of Vongola Decimo's bedroom….**

**Kyoko: Hey…I had my turn a few days ago so who wants to have a go and wake your lazy boss this time?**

**Everyone broke out in cold sweat and shook their heads.**

**Kyoko: Ok…*points* Yamamoto go! :D  
**

**Yamamoto: Ehh? Me? O_O**

**Kyoko: You're a nice guy, I'm sure you can do it ;D**

**Yamamoto: Uhh…ok…*opens door and greets happily* Hey, Tsuna! Wanna go practice baseball?** **(^o^)**

**Tsuna: ….It's raining outside =_=  
**

**Yamamoto:oh …ok…** **(o_o)**

**Kyoko: ….Chrome-chan?**

**Chrome: ….yes *prepares insanely horrifying illusions***

**Gokudera: W-Wait, I'll go! (If he sees her illusions first thing in the morning, he may never even wake up anymore!(O_O;) )*breathe in, breathe out***

**Gokudera: *slam door open* Tenth! Good morning!~**

**Tsuna: *irritated* Gokudera….shut the HELL up….**

**Gokudera: P-Please forgive me Tenth! m(_ _)m**

**Kyoko: H-Haru chan?**

**Haru: Alright…I-I'll try….*peeks in* U-Umm…Tsuna-san?**

**Tsuna: *glares* What now? **

**Haru: Uhh…I made your favourite for breakfast….**

**Tsuna: *shot up, eyes wide open* Salisbury steak?...(._.)  
**

**Haru: Y-yeah…** **(^_^;)**

**Tsuna: Got it, I'll be down in a sec.  
**

**Haru: *closes door* well…that was…easy?**

**Everyone: *****fell to their knees, feeling tired for some reason* **I-It's like handling a little kid! （￣□￣；）  


**Haru: Hehe so I guess it's my win? *faces the camera* Reviews are always welcome!~ ;D **


	5. Letter To Vongola Decimo

**A/N: Holidays are coming soon and I hope I won't be as busy then. For this chapter, some of you might be wondering where our EXTREME sun guardian is….well, let's just say he'll come later as a special case for the fic. Anyway, hope this chapter isn't that cheesy or something… O.o  
**

**Archsage328: Thanks a lot for the review and glad u like the little extras at the end! XD**

**Uishishishis: Well, hope what you that I improved is true…hehe I'll update so don't die! Or else I'll lose my reviewers and become a murderer haha :D**

**EK12: Thanks, glad you like it! :)**

**Shimaxkutau: And…here's the chapter you're asking for… ;)**

**Tsukuyomi-chan: LOL XD**

**ELIZABETH-of-Darkness: Thanks for the compliment and review! Though I still hope I'll keep improving from now on…haha :D**

**Khrfan12: LOL haha XD**

**xXKami-Kara-no-TenshiXx: Really hmm now that you mention it…maybe it's true…anyway, Thanks! XD**

**Bluelup28: Glad you like it and expect more K27 from now on haha :D**

**Many thanks to the people who support by reading, favourite, alert and especially reviews! :DD**

* * *

**Letter To Vongola Decimo**

Tsuna stared out blankly from the window of the Vongola Decimo's office. One of his hand twirling a fountain pen and the other cupped his cheeks out of pure boredom. His gaze locked on the cloudless sky and finally, he heaved out a deep breath.

"Hey, Gokudera…"

"Yes, Tenth?"

The storm guardian opened an eye while leaning against the wall right beside the wooden mahogany door, making sure no one enters _or_ leave. Specifically, a certain brown-haired sulking mafioso who was throwing endless complaints the moment he stepped into the room just a few minutes ago.

"Can I take a break now?"

"…No, you still have two hundred and seventy nine _stacks_ left**.**"

Tsuna gritted his teeth and eyed the accursed papers towering on his desk, he took a bundle and flipped through the pages. The brunette was pretty sure that the last time he checked, he was a Mafia boss of one of the most prestigious family in the underworld. Definitely not someone who…well, had to sit for long hours just to read, count bills, sign, and most definitely not _caring_ for countless dispute between some random family eternally at each others' throat. The young mafioso grimace as he threw the bundle of torture out of his line of sight before ruffling his gravity-defying hair.

"I didn't sign up for this hell…" He groaned.

Gokudera fixed his eyes on his boss, knowing very well that said person will try to escape the so called 'papers from hell' as soon as he took his eyes off for even a second. The storm guardian finally sighed and shook his head at the appearance of his ever so lazy boss "And you were acting so cool in front of Kyoko-san too…"

He perked up at the mere sound of her name and glance at his right hand man with a sheepy grin "…Was it that obvious?"

Gokudera stared surprisingly at the brunette. He couldn't believe that the Vongola Decimo, respected and feared at the same time by countless Mafioso in the underworld, would be so troubled over a single, normal high school girl. The storm guardian was even cautious of the orange head at first. Being the loyal right hand man he is, he had to keep an eye out for spies or assassins and Kyoko was not an exception. But now, seeing the contagious smile of the young mafia boss...he couldn't help the smile tugging in the corner of his own lips.

"Don't worry Tenth. She's already dense to the point that you might as well confess straight to her face and she still wouldn't notice a thing."

Tsuna took in the words carefully. His chocolate-brown eyes turned into a forlorn glint as he faced the sky once again, avoiding the storm guardian's curious look.

"A 'confession'…huh?" he trailed off distantly.

**BAM**

The door flew open revealing a black haired man in an Italian suit with a dark purple tie tucked in neatly and an eternal scowl plastered on his face. He walked in briskly, ignoring the series of complaints from the storm guardian for 'not knocking and being rude to the Tenth'. He threw an annoyed glare at the questioning face on the young mafia boss and toss an elegant-looking letter on his desk.

"Herbivore, yours." He bluntly said with his usual emotionless tone and a tinge of annoyance.

Yep, this is him alright. His aloof, death incarnate, tonfa holding cloud guardian Kyoya Hibari with his infamous 'I'll bite you to death' aura directed at the man he once (somehow) swore loyalty to. The cloud guardian's hateful gaze never left him as he scanned the letter. Sure enough, there was a 'Vongola Decimo' written in a neat and cursive black ink on the middle of the glossy paper but not a clue of the sender's name. Tsuna wondered how it ended up in the hands of his cloud guardian who lived in a separate traditional Japanese styled house, away from the 'crowding of herbivores' that he disliked so much. The mafia don proceeded to flip it open and read it's content curiously.

_Dear Vongola Decimo,_

_I heard that you have a lover and as your friend, I would like to say congrats! Actually, I never thought that you would ever get yourself a girlfriend seeing how picky you were…LOL. Anyways, I'm really interested to meet the girl who could actually capture THE Tsu-chan's heart . So, I was thinking of 'inviting' her over today. That way, me and Kyoko-chan can get to know each other! Well, that's all for now so don't sulk too much when you can't find her later okay?_

_P.S: Make sure you protect your 'princess' well today Tsunayoshi-kun!~_

_XOXO Your beloved Shiro-chan._

Tsuna clenched the letter in hand and banged his fist on the wooden desk. Slowly, he raised his eyes that seemed to turn into a sharp orange filled with rage. Gokudera almost flinched at the icy cold glare of the young mafia boss. Who in the world would dare to mess with the esteemed Decimo and have a taste of his wrath?

"Gokudera…" He finally called, his voice holding an low-dangerous tone.

"Yes, Tenth." Hayato replied with a straight face, awaiting his upcoming order like always.

"Call Yamamoto and Lambo….and return immediately." the storm guardian bowed respectfully and turned on his feet, leaving the room without a single word of argument nor hesitation.

"Hibari—san….stay in the mansion or the Vongola premises until further notice." The ex-prefect clicked his tongue at the order but decided to head back quietly nevertheless. Tsuna dropped on the seat with the bridge of his nose resting on his fingers. The brunette closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. But soon, the hyper intuition kicked in at the back of his mind.

"Rokudo Mukuro, how long are you planning on hiding…come out, **now**." He commanded.

Moments later, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows from the corner of his office revealing a young, female illusionist with a trident on her frail hands. The image soon faded as velvet mist wrapped around the mist guardian and was replaced by a man with deep blue and blood red eyes, his hair oddly resembled that of a certain tropical fruit.

"Kufufu…as expected of the Vongola….when did you—" He was cut off by a not-so-amused expression clearly written on the features of the annoyed brunette.

"Since you stepped in the room with Hibari-san. I've got a job for you to do now." Tsuna said plainly while Mukuro let out another eerie laugh.

"Fufu, I'd rather go back to the cycle of hell than listen to the orders of a mafioso. But…." He paused, looking back at his metal trident with a grin "It seems…that my Chrome has taken a liking to the new girl…"

The mist guardian slowly left as he faded with a devilish smirk. Tsuna could only sigh at the defiant behaviour of his other mist guardian and took the time to clear his mind.

_Kyoko should be at school by now…_

The young mafioso lit up immediately as an idea popped in his mind, he fished out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number. A 'click' sound could be heard on the first ring, indicating the answered call along with a voice that came hesitantly as if sweating bullets as the answerer held the phone next to his ears.

"H-Hello?"

"Ah…it's been a while. But I need your help to arrange some things for me." Tsuna started with a warm welcoming voice but it soon changed as he continued with a 'tinge' of threat "You **will** help me, won't you?...respectable Prime Minister of Japan."

Tsuna smirked devilishly as he heard the horrified man's obvious reply at the other end of the line.

* * *

"_Hey _-kun…."_

"_What is it Kyoko-chan?" he turned his head to meet with her honey brown eyes._

"_Here, it's for you!" She stood tip-toed and hung the blue object around his neck, catching him in surprise._

"_Eh? What's this?" He held the object in his hand curiously._

"_It's a charm!" She beamed while her hands gripped hold of his wrist holding the little object "I made it myself since you always 'fell down' and hurt yourself….this charm will protect you, I'm sure it will!"_

"_B-But your hand—" He eyed her fingers which were covered with plasters and bandages._

"_Oh, this?_ _I just cut myself a little hehe" She held up her hand and giggled sheepishly "…but I wanted to give it to you _-kun, so it's fine!"_

_He stared at her wide eyed before flashing his usual radiant smile._

"_Thank you, Kyoko-chan…I'll treasure it….forever." then it turned into a frown _

"_However, please…don't ever hurt yourself for me anymore." He held her hand carefully with concern clear in his voice._

"_B-But, _-kun!" she pouted, her cheeks puffed and turned to averted his gaze._

_The boy chuckled at her stubborn attitude "…then I'll promise you something in exchange Kyoko-chan." He held out his fifth finger._

"_Huh?"_

"_If you keep your end of the promise…I will definitely protect you no matter what." He grinned._

"…_Okay, you promised _-kun!" Her little finger intertwined with his and the child-like vow was sealed._

* * *

"Mmnn…" The orange head opened her eyes wearily, only to face the dark blue Namimori High skirt on her lap. Kyoko's forehead rested on her overlapped arms at the edge of the table facing towards her.

_Huh….I….fell asleep during class?_

"I see you finally decided to wake up."

She could hear a deep voice close to her chuckling amusingly. Kyoko brought her head up, her mind still in a daze as her caramels meet chocolate browns. He was sitting backwards on his chair and leaning with his cheeks cupped by the right hand, watching her intently.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan. Oh, It's already fourth period by the way." A bright smile graced his lips.

Kyoko watched the man in his Namimori high uniform, still brimming with happiness. But she felt something wrong with the image taken from her very eyes.

_Hmm?...Is there always someone like him in my class?_

Kyoko blinked. Once. Twice. Then, her vision cleared and her eyes widened at the sudden realization. She stood abruptly, the chair she once sat on toppled over with a thud that echoed in the classroom. The orange head retreated a step back and pointed at the brunette with his signature gravity-defying hair, her index finger trembling.

"Y-You….what the hell are you doing here?" she screamed in horror while ignoring the obvious stares from the rest of her classmates.

The young mafia boss simply smiled innocently once again.

* * *

**~Omake~ **

**The guardians were discussing about work while the girls, cleaning up Decimo's office. It was...a simple wish of an innocent high school girl.**

**Kyoko: Hey…don't you think it'd be nice if there's more Sakura trees in Namimori? I think it'll make my trip to school less gloomy….Haha just kidding. :p *continues to clean while humming a song*  
**

**Tsuna:…..*flips open phone and dialed a number* Hello? Yeah, it's me again Primo Ministro-san. I need sakura trees by **_**tomorrow**_**. You know what'll happen if you disappoint me right? *smile***

******Primo Ministro (a.k.a the poor, kind-hearted Prime Minister) : 'Y-Yes, Decimo-sama!'**

**Kyoko: Well, you sound friendly…is it a friend? That Primo Ministro-san I mean.**

**Tsuna: I guess you could say that….it's his Italian nickname.** ***smirk***

**Haru: Uwahh…what a demon… -.-"**

**Chrome: Boss…scarier than Mukuro-sama…. O.o**

**Mukuro (appears): Kufufu…definitely someone proven worthy for me to possess(as a spirit)….**

**Lambo: Lambo-san wants to go flower viewing! ^o^**

**Yamamoto: Hahaha. I'll help prepare some sushi and side dishes when the time comes. :D *chuckle***

**Hibari: I'll bite you to death if you dirty Namimori with those accursed flowers…*holds tonfa out***

**Gokudera: K-Kyoko-san! Take back what you said before it's too late! ****（****;****ﾟ****Д****ﾟ）**

**Kyoko: hmm? Why (****・****v****・****)****? *dense~***

**The next day, beautiful Sakura petals **_**magically **_**flutter down from the branches and covered the streets of the peaceful Namimori town (To the scowling distaste of our dear cloud guardian)**

**Kyoko: Wow…that was…weird… O_o**

**Tsuna: Let's just say…a good Mafioso could always turn the simplest device into one of the most deadliest weapons…*grins while fiddling with phone***


	6. Vongola Exchange Students

**A/N: I guess I updated a little faster this time...must be because of the reviews I got so thanks a lot to everyone, I never thought I'll get so many reviews for my fic (at least to me it's a lot…) XD Anyways, I've seen the reviews and all the questions you've all have in mind but all I could say is…you've got to read to find out since I'm just evil that way by putting a lot of holes in the story! Hahaha XD**

**Neko9406: Actually, he's weak against Sakura and basically hated it from what I know of the original story. :)**

**ReineKawaiine: Thanks and glad u like the little extras at the end. :D**

**Bluelup28: They came up after I read some of the reviews haha XD**

**ELIZABETH-of-Darkness: Well, I'm sure to answer your question in this chapter…hehe :D**

**Rilliane: Maybe the demon tutor rubbed off on him? Haha I'm thinking of having Reborn in the fic though I'm still unsure when to bring him up… :)**

**Chrome Nagi Dokuro: Is that a double 'hot' I'm seeing? LOL and glad u like the OOC XD**

**Angelelysium: Thanks for the advice, I'll be sure to watch out and try to improve from now on too :)**

**xxxWhite-Wing13xxx: Glad I could make you laugh haha :D 1)Now that you mention it…I completely forgot about Haru's hobby! 2)No but you'll see later since I'm thinking of having Reborn in my fic 3,4&7) Wow that'd be a major spoiler if I told you so you'll just have to read to find out! ;) 5)Yeah, I wanted to type out Mr. Extreme too but with the plot I guess I had to haave him appear later on :/ 6) Except for reborn, I don't think so because it's really hard to have a lot of character in a fic.**

**Devil-Queen-Wolf-666: Thanks! But I don't think I can write 1896 since I have my hands full with K27 already…so sorry! **

**Uishishishis: Aww, then I'll just have to keep updating I guess haha xD**

**KhRfan12: Haha thanks! I wasn't sure in making Tsuna OOC before but I'm glad it turn out well and yeah, I love this pairing! XD**

**Feressaloveyaoi: Exactly my thoughts while writing the fic haha :D and Tsuna is the same age as Kyoko in the fic. **

**Soul of The World: Wait no more cuz here's the chapter you wanted Haha :D**

**EK12: Hahaha that is SO true, you basically summarized everything in one sentence LOL! XD**

* * *

**Vongola Exchange Students**

It was just another normal and peaceful day in Namimori high, or so they thought. Apparently, the whole student body was caught off guard when a luxurious black limo stopped by the front gates of their school, dropping off three very noticeable men in their Nami-high uniform. As they made their way towards the principal's office, guys chattered among themselves while girls squealed like the fan girls they are. They were seen entering the principal's office for about half an hour before leaving a scarred-for-life old man who was said to retire the day after. The brunette who always walked ahead of the two flashed a devilish smirk as he closed the door and placed his hands in his pockets whilst proceeding to his destination.

The right hand man slide the door open with force and they entered to face the shocked students.

"C-Class….t-today we'll be having three exchange students from 'Vongola High' and they'll be here for a day."

The middle aged teacher swore that he could start hyperventilating at any second as the storm guardian's watched in distaste at his stuttering self. He gulped and prayed hard for his life.

"P-Please be nice and d-don't cause them any trouble."

The black haired teen with on the left with stepped up and gave a welcoming grin.

"Hello, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you all and please take care of us!" He bowed.

The grey-haired guy on the right gave an annoyed scowl that made a few students in the front row sink deeper on their seat and looked anywhere but his emeralds.

The brunette in the middle scanned the room and noticed a certain, sleeping orange head at the left side next to the wall. He made his way ignoring the curious look thrown at him as his companions followed suit to the three _coincidentally_ empty chairs back-to-front and left side of hers. The young mafia boss sat inverted on his seat and stared intently at the dreaming teen. When she stirred, a radiant smile immediately graced his lips and melted the hearts of many spectators.

Then, all hell break loose for the female teen as she cursed openly to the mysterious boy.

The class fell silent as they watched the orange head, then the smiling brunette and finally, back to the horror filled Kyoko. Some were surprised as they witnessed her sudden personality flip. She was always recognized as a normal, cheery and hardworking classmate with even a few admirers that she was never aware of.

Tsuna placed his hands on his chin playfully "I….wanted to see you?" he tilted his head and smiled sweetly, all eyes were then averted to the orange head.

"Don't joke with me…..person I've never met before." Kyoko snapped, the corner of her mouth twitched in irritation.

"Ehh?" He whined " But I really do miss you and now you're angry at me?"

"Mah,mah, calm down Kyoko-chan. We're here as an official entrée you see." The rain guardian held up a signed paper on his hand with various details typed on it. Easily forged details, might she add...

"Yeah, now sit back so we can get to know each other 'oh-so-beautiful stranger'." Her face reddened at the new nickname. Two can always play at this game of pretend, he smirked slyly.

The bell rang, indicating recess time of the day. The teacher heaved a sigh of relief and rushed out of the room without looking back. In the blink of an eye, the girls swarmed around the 'exchange students' and started shooting random questions.

"Where exactly is Vongola High? I heard it's a really rich school but I've never seen it around."

"You guys are so cool! Are you models or something?"

"I'll give you a tour around the school!"

"Are you guys single? Wait….actually, Marry me! Kyaa, I said it! "

Kyoko sweat dropped at the crazed fan girls, especially the last one she just heard. Well, she do admit that they're a peculiar bunch with obviously above average features, especially….

She glanced from the corner of her eyes. Chocolate browns met with caramels once again as had that playful and unchanging expression on his face. She broke from her trance and swiftly averted her eyes.

"So….what does your family do for a living?"

A girl asked excitedly and Kyoko froze at the question. He would just probably fake their identity….right?

"Hmm…" Tsuna paused and stole a glance at the orange head fidgeting in her seat worriedly. A playful expression spread across his face. "What if I say that….we are related to the mafias?"

Silence filled the classroom as they stared at the heir to the prestigious Vongola family. Then, the next moment part of the students burst to laughter, much to Kyoko's surprise.

"That was really funny! I've never heard of something like that before." One of the girls said as she giggled.

"Isn't it?" Tsuna chuckled along innocently and Kyoko could do nothing but let her jaw dropped at the scene.

"Don't worry Kyoko-san. He's does that countless times in the past and every single one of them would always fell for it so long as he kept that smile on." Gokudera sighed at his boss who was doing things as he pleases while Yamamoto laughed happy-go-luckily as if used to the evil mastermind currently pulling the string to her sanity.

"Hey, you guys seemed close with Kyoko-chan. So what's your relationship with her?

Kyoko's eyes widened, she whipped her head and glared at the young Mafioso threateningly, her piercing look said it all.

_You wouldn't dare…._

He smirked, teasing her was definitely one of the things that never fail to amuse him the most.

_Watch me._

"Actually, she's my lov—"

Kyoko stood abruptly and shove a hand over his mouth across her desk. She could feel him grinning in victory underneath her palm.

"Tsuna-kun…we need to talk." Her smile was growing crooked. He signalled his guardians before leaving the room and followed Kyoko to an empty hallway.

"Why are you here?" She muttered as her bangs covered her eyes. Tsuna sighed, knowing he'd gone too far this time.

"Look, I know you're mad but our little 'deal' have already caught the attention of a boss from a top-notch Famiglia and he **will** come after you."

"But that doesn't mean you can just waltz in here and ruin everything!" she screamed.

Tsuna banged his fist inches above her head and she flinched while the cold wall touched her back, leaving her no room for escape. His irises turn into an intimidating, glowing pool of orange.

"You don't understand…." He mutter in a low and dangerous tone, "I won't just stand by and watch what's mine, gets stolen before my own eyes."

Kyoko avoided his gaze and let off a bitter laugh, "So that's it….I'm just one of your many possessions….another object of pity."

Tsuna was taken aback as he stared at her, his eyes widen in confusion "What—"

"Forget it!" She screamed, trickles of tears poured down her cheeks and her voice trembled. "You… You're just like the rest of them. I-I hate you!"

She shoved him and took the chance to run away from his reach. Tsuna quickly broke out of his daze and called out to her but to no avail as she was soon out of his sight. He smacked his clenched fist on the concrete surface, causing it to crack in impact.

"_You might as well confess straight to her face and she still wouldn't notice a thing."_

"If only I could…." He gritted his teeth, "I wouldn't be in such a mess…."

* * *

Kyoko dashed for as fast as her feet could take. Before she knew it, the orange head stepped on the dark pavement of the space behind her school. She walked sluggishly to lean against the structure overshadowing the whole area. An image flashed in the back of her mind.

"_What a pitiful girl….I heard that her own parents abandoned her by committing suicide. They even left her with that ridiculous debt…."_

Kyoko gripped the fabric of her clothes as she fought the urge to break down.

"Are you…Kyoko Sasagawa-san?" came an anxious voice close to her.

She look up to find a guy with ash red hair and glasses. He wore a blue T-shirt and jeans with a headphone hanging around his neck. Meaning, he's not a normal Nami-chuu student and she didn't even notice him there.

"W-who are you?"

The man simply sighed. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to sleep for a while."

Kyoko opened her mouth but felt a hand hit against the back of her neck as the attacker appeared behind and caught the unconscious orange head. Then his phone vibrated as if on cue.

"Shoichi-kun!~ I'm guessing you have our 'guest' with you?" he cringed at the cheery caller.

"Yeah, Byakuran." Shoichi held his stomach with the other free hand. "…I think 'm getting another one of those damn stomach pain…"

"Good job, Sho-chan! But you better hurry or Tsu-chan is going to kill you on the spot when he sees you~" Byakuran chuckled as he stuffed a marshmallow on his mouth.

"Ugh… someday you're going to kill me by making my illness worse every single time."

"Don't be like that Sho-chan, I'm sure you'll be fine. Now just leave the note for Tsunayoshi-kun and bring her here as fast as you can." He laughed merrily as the guy at the other end of the line groaned in pain instead.

"Byakuran you slave driver..."

Shoichi switched off the phone and took out a piece of note from his pockets which he then let go to slowly flutter to the ground. The redhead carried Kyoko in his arms, jumped over the fence with ease and hurried on his way.

* * *

**A/N: Before all of you thought that Kyoko is overreacting or something….I just wanted to tell you that she have a pretty gloomy childhood so don't blame her and I'm going to tell you more about it in the next chappie. :)**

**~Omake~**

**In Decimo's office before departing to Namimori High….**

**Tsuna: Gokudera, find 3 students to be 'transferred out' of Nami-chuu. Preferrably someone sitting close to Kyoko. *smirk***

**Gokudera: Hmm..the seat ahead of hers belongs to a guy who doesn't seem to have any bad records so far, other than being a total flirt that is…. *continues flipping through***

**Tsuna: Hmm…*jot down, feeling bored as ever***

**Gokudera: Oh, there's apparently an entry here stating that he even hit on Miss Kyoko about a week ago—**

**SNAP!**

**The metallic pen in the hands of the young mafia boss's split into two, leaving a trail of ink dripping from his fingers and onto the velvet carpet.**

**Gokudera: T-Tenth? O_o**

**Tsuna: Ah….My bad *wipes hand with cloth and takes another one calmly* So…one ticket to the **_**North Pole**_**….*scribble on paper***

**Gokudera: E-Excuse me Tenth but did you just say North—? **

**Tsuna: Well, he's the enemy of women and those kind of **_**pests**_** deserves some sort of **_**punishment….**_**don't you think so too, Gokudera-kun? ****（^****ｖ^）**

**Gokudera: Uhh…yes…Tenth? (****・****_****・****;)**

**Tsuna: Good. Now, how about we move on with the next guy on the list? (^_^)**

**Gokudera gulped as he practically held the fate of three innocent high schooler in his trembling hands.**


	7. Beware The Marshmallow Addict

**A/N: Finally, I can't believe how long I took to finish this chapter especially with homework and stuff. Yeah, I'm having my holiday but they kept haunting me along with extra classes so I have even less free time now. Great. T_T**

**Harlett: Haha I think you might be right! XD**

**aliagepyon: Thanks! But I think you accidentally reviewed twice so…is it fine with you? **

**xxxWhite-Wing13xxx: LOL yeah, I pity Tsuna too but a guy have to work hard to get his girl you know? ;)**

**KhRfan12: Haha omg I just laughed when I read your review XDD**

**DeathBerryLover1995: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Too bad they never kissed though… I actually wanted them to X)**

**HibariLover11: Hmm about that…since he's in the mafia I was thinking that maybe he could at least do that much and…I kinda typed it out before I know it **

**JC-zala: Thanks! And I did realize that the plot is commo… but I still hope that I can keep the readers interested! :D**

**Special thanks to Uishishishis, EK12, Bluelup28, feressaloveyaoi and Miyanoai for reviewing and also to those who alert, fav and read the fic! :D**

* * *

**Beware The Marshmallow Addict**

"Crap…!"

Tsuna cursed once again as he face another empty hallway. He wasted no time to turn on his feet and dashed towards the exit of the building. His hyper intuition kicked in and was giving an ominous feeling at the back of his mind that only made him ran at a quicker pace. The brunette scanned the vast area hastily, the orange head not present in his line of sight once again. He began to sprint on his way, whipping out a phone from his pockets in the process.

"Gokudera." His breathing ragged and sounding almost desperate as he ran while surveying the surroundings.

"J-Jyuudaime!" The storm guardian answered, surprise filled his voice as he noticed the sound of his breathless boss. Is he possibly being chased by a spy? Or perhaps an assassin aiming for his life? He shuddered at the thought.

"Is Kyoko back to her classroom?" Tsuna hissed. Gokudera blinked a few times before raising a brow.

"Miss Kyoko? She….never came back since she left with you." Then he paused, as if realization struck him "I-It can't be that something has happened to her, Tenth?"

"...I lost her minutes ago and now I can't find her anywhere." He eyed the back of the school building, the last place left unchecked.

"W-What? How?" Gokudera was partly shocked at the fact that a normal high school girl had managed to escape from the mafia boss.

'_I-I hate you!'_

The brunette's grip on the device tightened unconsciously before pushing her image to the back of his mind. He had no time to be depressed now. Not when she may really be in danger. So the young mafia boss did the only thing that could distract his thoughts, he revert back to his sadistic mode.

"Once we're done with this….I'm going to make her regret ever saying that to me…."

Tsuna laughed darkly, earning himself a terrified storm guardian at the other end of the line. The young mafia boss turned around the corner of the school building and lowered his phone as he walked on the shadowed pavement. Tsuna stopped on his tracks when he noticed a velvety note that oddly lay on the ground. His intuition nudged for him to examine the piece of paper and he did so with his free hand. The brunette scowled as he recognized the ink-written handwriting at the front, it was similar to the letter he received this morning with his name on it. He flipped the note.

_I warned you, Tsunayoshi-kun~_

It ended with a playful tone, only that single sentence was written on the piece of white paper. But that was all that the young mafioso needed to know. That he shouldn't have let her go when she cried, her lips quivering as she screamed. And now he was too late, she was stolen away from him.

'…_.Okay, you promised, Tsu-kun!'_

"I…swore to protect her…." The young Mafioso muttered bitterly as he clenched the note and gritted his teeth, regret turning to anger in an instant.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called out as he ran towards his boss but stopped as he took in the situation and saw the brunette's stilled figure with the crumpled note. Tsuna turned, his eyes now a pair of glowing orange orbs as it narrowed dangerously at his right hand man.

"Gokudera." He said in a low tone, taking out a pair of gloves from his pockets and adjusting it in his hands.

The right hand man recognized the seriousness in the brunette's voice. He straightened up and readied with a straight face, displaying undying loyalty in his emeralds while awaiting the orders from his boss.

"Gather all the available guardians immediately….this is an order."

"As you wish, Tenth." The silvernette bowed slightly.

"Tell them to prepare their weapons, equipment, whatever they need." Tsuna simply stated.

Gokudera's eyes widen in disbelief. "Tenth, I understand that they have taken Miss Kyoko but the Millefiore famiglia is still a part of Vongola's partnership—"

"Screw the alliance!" He growled louder than he intended, causing the right hand man to flinch.

"The moment they even dare to lay a_ finger_ on her….consider themselves an enemy of Vongola Decimo and his famiglia."

The note in hand burned into thin air with bright orange flames that represents harmony but had in this case, flickered with pure rage instead.

* * *

Kyoko's eyes fluttered open, her head hung low and she was faced with the crimson carpet of the floor. The orange head hissed and brought a hand to her temples as pain struck her head, probably from the blow to the back of her neck that hit the nerves.

"You're finally awake Kyoko-chan~ Want some marshmallows?"

Kyoko nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the sing song voice echoed in the room. She looked up to see a white-haired man around the same age as her or maybe a few years older, she guessed. He had a carefree smile plastered on his face and light purple eye that glint like that of a mischievous child with a tattoo underneath. The next thing she noticed was that they were in an elegant, English-styled room but not one of the Vongola mansion's she was familiar with. The stranger was seated in a fancy sofa and munching happily from a bag of marshmallows while she settled on a wooden bench, giving off the 'I'm-obviously-kidnapped' scene except there were no ropes tying her around.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked daringly at her kidnapper.

"Ohh? Aren't you scared at all, Kyoko-chan?" He smirked amusingly.

"Not really, this kind of happened to me before. Or do you want me to start crying for help or something?" She replied with a blank face, remembering the time she 'oh-so-happily' arrived in the mansion of a certain mafioso.

The white haired man doubled over and chuckled loudly. "Hahaha, You're really interesting Kyoko-chan."

"Uhh…Thanks….I guess?" Her lips formed a crooked and awkward smile as she watched the marshmallow addict ending his laughter.

"Anyways~ I'm Byakuran Gesso, current boss of Millefiore famiglia and you are currently 'held captive' in one of my lovely mansion."

Kyoko cringed but nodded anyway, she had guessed of the possibilities but it turned out worse than she thought seeing her kidnapper was obviously not a normal mafioso. Though, she swore that the white head was explaining the last part just for the fun of it...

"Look, look, there's even a lake beside my mansion, isn't it just beautiful?" He pointed merrily to the window behind the orange head.

Kyoko didn't dare to turn around and prove the Mafioso right, but she does have one thing in her mind.

_Since when did Namimori have a damn lake?!  
_

"Ah, we also had an alliance with the Vongola family recently but I guess Tsu-chan will broke it off today…" The white head frowned childishly.

"Huh? Why would he?" Kyoko raised a brow and ignored the obviously embarrassing nickname.

"Well, we practically abducted you about an hour ago so I'm sure Tsu-chan is _really _pissed by now. I wouldn't even be surprised if he came storming for my head and his precious lover any moment now~." He chuckled carefreely.

Kyoko looked at him wide eyed, as if not believing what he said. She bit her lips slightly, her bangs covering her downcasted caramels.

"He…He wouldn't come." She muttered under her breath.

"And what makes you say so Kyoko-chan?" Byakuran asked with an edge of curiosity.

"I—" She opened her mouth only to let it shut tightly afterwards, leaving the words hanging as her gaze fell on the ground once again.

_I-I said that I hated him…but I..._

"You don't trust him, do you? That he may abandon you like the rest of them_._"

Kyoko whipped her head up, she watched him cautiously with a shocked expression. "H-How did you—?"

Byakuran flashed a smirk, his eyes turned cold. "Kyoko Sasagawa, 18 years old, female, born in Namimori 4 March 19XX, both parents currently deceased, left with a huge debt at the age of 8."

Kyoko winched as he utter the words mechanically.

"During said parent's funeral, her blood relatives refused to take her in due to the debt passed on from her parents who was apparently involved in a 'car accident'—"

"S-Stop it!" She screamed, both hands clasped over her ears. But she knew, that as much as she denies, it was the plain truth and it never stopped to haunt her since that day.

* * *

"_I heard that her parents actually commit suicide because of their debt."_

"_So it's true…they left her behind. They should have known that no one would dare to take the child in….she would only bring the accursed debt along with her and ruin our lives!"_

_Kyoko brought her legs to her chest, hugging it and staring blankly at the ground. All the murmurs behind her back slowly thinned as they left one by one without looking back for a second glance at the girl who stayed rooted in place. Silence filled the room as she glanced up at the picture of her parents, warm smiles grace their features in the framed picture, making them seemed ever so peaceful and happy. She stood up and walked closer, her gaze fixed at the encase photographs on the 'wooden box' that contained her loved ones._

"_Kaa-san…Otou-san…."_

_She gazed at the picture, her honey brown eyes vacant of any emotions._

"…_.Is Kyoko really a bad girl?"_

_Silence._

"_If not, then why…?"_

_She finally gripped the hem of her shirt, her knuckles turning white. _

"_Why…did you leave me behind? "_

"_Why….does everyone hate me so much? "_

_Her small figure quivered as she fought the urge to break down. _

"_Tell me…"_

_A single tear slipped free, trailing down her pale cheek._

"_Why…..is Kyoko alone?"_

* * *

Since then, the frail little girl was no more. Kyoko swore to someday prove them wrong, that she wasn't the pitiful child pleading for help. She wouldn't cry for the misfortunes her family received nor the burden that was passed on to her, robbing her off the normal teenage life she equally deserved as the others. For the last eight years, she relied on no one, trusted nobody other than herself and worked hard for her own sake. Yet, _why…._

The door was kicked down with force and it fell to the ground with a loud thud. A brunette with gravity defying hair stepped in with a hand in his pocket, the usually neat pinstripe suit torn and dirtied with patches of blood.

"W-Why...are you here?" She choked at the sight.

"Isn't it obvious?" He wiped the blood that trickled down his right eye with his thumb and grinned like he always do.

"I'm here to take you back home."

* * *

**A/N: Tsuna never attended school because he used to have a spartan and fedora wearing tutor at home *cough*Reborn*cough*. And I'm sure all the readers will say the same thing about this chapter for example..."Tsuna turned to another sadistic Reborn!". The question is 'why?' and my answer is…read to find out! Hahaha :D**

**For those who don't know...'Kaa-san' means mother while 'Otou-san' means father in japanese :)  
**

**~Omake~**

**The rain guardian was patrolling around Nami-chuu when a baseball landed beside his feet.**

**Yamamoto: Hmm? *picks up the baseball***

**Baseball team member: Heyy! *waves hand from distance***

**Yamamoto: Ah, Is this yours? *smiles and held up the ball***

**Baseball team member: Yeah, could you just throw it here? Don't worry, I'll catch it! :D**

**Yamamoto: Sure! *eyes narrowed dangerously and position to throw***

**Baseball team member: H-Huh? O_O  
**

**The baseball flew at a blinding speed and hit a tree right beside the trembling baseball team member.**

**Yamamoto: Ah, I'm sorry! I missed badly so it looks like I still need more practice. *scratch cheek, feeling embarrassed*Anyway, I gotta go so bye! ^^**

**The tree fell to the ground as it split into two while the nami-chuu baseballer fell to his knees and prayed hard that the mysterious transfer student NEVER, EVER improve his aim. **


	8. Decimo's Weakness

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, this chapter is just hard to write or maybe my English just failed me here ==" Anyway, I almost gave up halfway because I really couldn't write anything decent…but THANK GOD I finally finished! Oh and I changed the rating to 'T' since I thought a bit of cursing would actually fit the story and a certain brunette *Cough*Tsuna*Cough* is really mad now. If any of you thought that there'll be more 'romance' after changing the rating…maybe it'll happen hehe, we'll see~ :D**

**Saskuilalala: Wahh I think your last review made me blush a little but I'm really glad you liked it! XD And yeah, he should marry those sweets than messing with Tsuna LOL.**

**HibariLover11: Glad you like the badass Tsuna XD and Yamamoto splitting up a tree isn't that impossible when I imagined it so….it became a part of the extras since I typed it out unconsciously haha XDD**

**KhRfan12: Yeah she does…but now Tsuna and the rest are with her so no worries! She's happy now ^^**

**xxxWhite-Wing13xxx: Your review made me wrote out a bit of fighting scene in this chapter. Though I wasn't sure at first since I never wrote it before…hope it's not so badly done Oh and when I wrote out Tsuna's entrance, I had a feeling that it sounds familiar and you reminded me that it was actually Reborn! O.o**

**Bluelup28: Yeah *fangirl scream* Tsuna's so sweet, Kyoko'd better be happy! XDD**

**DeathBerryLover1995: LOL, Tsuna's payback huh?...I'm thinking of something evil here hehe ;D and your question will be answered in this chapter. :)**

** : Thanks! You're awesome too for reviewing my fic. ;D**

**Miyanoai: Tsuna is badass, sadistic, sweet AND sexy in the fic. Hehe XD**

**Soul of The World: Well, I did warn the readers about the OOCness… But thanks,you reviewed twice too! XD**

**Kawaii Neko Nami: Thanks Neko-chan! ^^**

**JC-zala: Thanks! I guess not many people liked Tsuna being OOC so I'm really happy to hear that! And yes Kyoko does have a sad past….but now she had Tsuna and a new family, she'll be happy, I'm sure of it! ^^ **

**Thanks again to the reviewers, alerts, favs and readers. Hope you enjoyed Ch.8 of Mafioso Lover~ :)**

* * *

**Decimo's Weakness**

There once (Keyword: _Once_) stood a grand dwelling of over eight thousand square feet in size with classical architecture. The splendid manor was of course, proudly owned by none other than the infamous Millefiore's playful boss. It's walls, in a pure white colour with elegant brown carvings and tiles that sparkled along endless hallways that stretched like a maze. Definitely luxurious enough for a mafia boss to live in, yet….so perfect to _destroy _in the eyes of a pissed off Mafia boss and his guardians_._ Six figures infiltrated the said mansion with ease, weapon in hand and ready to begin on what they always do best; trashing up any place, any time, anywhere. So, when said guardians were ordered to do a mansion 'makeover' by their devious boss, expect nothing less than a pile of rubble decorated with heaps of half-dead men by the end of the day.

The Skylark held his deadly tonfas, an eternal scowl graced his features as he glared at the crowding herbivores attempting to graze him. He took down one prey after another, each and every one of them falling with a quick blow from his tonfa while he muttered something about the 'Weak, crowding herbivores' in pure irritation.

The storm guardian whipped out his unlimited supply of dynamites from god-knows-where while occasionally screaming curses at the rain guardian. Yamamoto chuckled heartily in return while knocking out several men in suits with the back of his sword effortlessly.

The pineapple head 'kufufu'ed while scarring innocent minds with his horror filled illusion, an evil smirk crept up as the victims screamed and begged for mercy. Meanwhile, Lambo unwillingly stood and watched as the one sided fight broke out. That is, until he tripped over a rock and began his childish tantrum involving flying grenades and a ten-year bazooka.

Tsuna sprinted through the halls, his cape fluttering along as he passed several men in dark suits. The mafia boss not bothering to stop as guns, knives and all kinds of weapons were aimed at his vital spots. He relied on his hyper intuition and swiftly dealt with the attackers, not with life threatening injuries of course since he was just making sure they wouldn't pursue him and waste their efforts. After all, there's just one idiotic white head practically _begging_ to be killed in the most torturous way he could think of. Apparently, Mukuro had an early visit and informed him that the orange head was spotted being carried, _princess-style_ no less, by the marshmallow addict to his own personal room.

Oh if only looks could kill….the pineapple head would've been crushed and chopped to million pieces by the brunette who gave a sickeningly sweet smile. Though it had instead, sent chills down his spine along with the other guardians.

So here he is, wasting no time to kick down the door preventing him from ripping a marshmallow's head off. His gaze soon fell on the orange head, closed to tears but still shocked from his sudden entrance. She questioned him, her voice quivering and he answered her while letting off a breath he'd unconsciously been holding back. She was safe for now, and that was all that mattered to him.

"B-But you….I-I said that I—" She sniffed in between sob, unable to finish her words.

"...Do you mean it then?" His sharp amber eyes wanting nothing more than an honest answer from the orange head.

"N-No….I-I'm s-sorry." She sobbed, tears now threatening to stream down her reddening cheeks.

A soft smile appeared on his lips and grew to his usual smirk "Don't be, because I'll make you accept me from now on…whether you like it or not."

Kyoko blushed and slowly nodded her head, earning herself a light chuckle from the brunette.

"Now then…" he turned to Byakuran who was standing on the side of the room, silently watching the 'couple' with his merry smile.

"Care to tell me why I shouldn't pulverize you right this second?" Tsuna growled.

"Aww, don't be like that Tsu-chan. I just wanted to meet Kyoko-chan and have a friendly chat—"

The marshmallow addict was cut off by a mop of brown hair and a knee aimed straight at his face. He barely managed to catch the blow and stopped it inches form hitting it's target. The white head was caught off guard as the brunette took no time to land on his feet before punching him in one fell swoop. Byakuran hit the concrete walls and coughed, a trail of red flowed down his chin. He slowly stood and held a palm over his gut, noticing a few broken ribs.

"She cried. That's all I need to know you fucking bastard." Tsuna hissed, his orange orbs narrowed dangerously.

Byakuran watched the enraged Mafioso and laughed "So Tsu-chan's going to protect his girlfriend now, huh~?"

The white head bent down to brush the dust on his pants calmly and walked up to a few metres away from the brunette. Tsuna held up his fist and readied himself for another attack. Oddly, his intuition started acting up, warning him about the dangers to come and it had fortunately or unfortunately..._never_ failed him.

But what? What is it trying to tell him? He couldn't shake off the feeling that something is wrong, really wrong.

His intuition was proven right the next second as the Millefiore boss flashed a sly grin, his violet eyes shifted to the teen sitting on the wooden seat. Tsuna's eyes widened in realization. "You're forgetting something Tsunayoshi-kun~Or should I say _someone..._"

He whipped out a silver handgun, a Millefiore crest engraved on the body of the weapon as it gloriously glistened under the light. Kyoko flinched at the weapon aimed directly to her head, one which could also end her life in mere seconds, mind you.

"Byakuran, put the weapon down. She's not involved in any of this." Tsuna growled.

"Oh, she is actually." Byakuran smiled, his thumb moving to the hammer of the gun and it gave a 'click' sound, ready to do it's job.

"You should know that this will happen someday, Tsunayoshi-kun. You've already dragged her in the mafia world, whether you realize it or not." Byakuran said, the playfulness gone without a trace as an icy tone replaced it in it's stead.

"Why?" Tsuna simply asked, his dying will mode masking a calm demeanor.

"...When I heard that the Vongola Decimo had a lover…. I thought it was ridiculous." He narrowed his violet orbs at the young mafia boss.

"Of course having a woman is fine but she's a_ normal_ high school girl. I couldn't just stand by and watch the boss of the most powerful family, one which I've finally decide to form an alliance with, to make such a stupid mistake." He spat. Tsuna stayed silent and listened with a straight face while Byakuran took it as a cue to continue.

"She'll be your greatest weakness someday, Vongola Decimo….and this is proof of what'll happen if you continue to have her by your side."

Byakuran paused and took out another handgun, it was jet black and had the same Millefiore crest on it. The brunette didn't even show the slightest of movement when the weapon was pointed at him.

"So choose, Tsunayoshi-kun." The white head readied his dark coloured gun and locked his violets with the glowing orange. He breathed out, "You….or your precious 'lover'."

Tsuna took in the words of the other mafia boss before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. Byakuran raised a brow at the brunette's calmness but held the two weapons still to their targets. The brunette stepped towards the white head and stopped when the barrel touched his forehead. Kyoko's eyes widened, the colour draining form her face as she watched the scene before her helplessly.

"T-Tsuna-kun?" She stuttered out, part of her screaming for him to run away.

"Shoot." The brunette said bluntly, his eyes showing no hesitation whatsoever.

"…..Are you serious Tsunayoshi-kun? No one would be able to survive a shot at point blank range, not even you." Byakuran said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' way.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He grinned and lifted a hand to hold the gun in place. "Shoot, now." He repeated without any hint of fear nor hesitancy.

Kyoko's mind went blank but there was one thing that registered in her. That he's going to die, because to _her_. She bit her lips that started to quiver and looked around for something, anything to stop it from happening. Kyoko felt a gust of wind blowing against the back of her neck and she whipped her head around, her sight was greeted by a wide lake reflecting glimmers of evening sunlight. A wooden platform connected itself from the mansion and the waters, forest of trees surrounded the lake. A thought crossed her mind, perhaps she could….

The orange head was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a click sound from the gun aimed at the brunette. The two focused their gaze with a straight face and Kyoko knew then…

That Byakuran was serious, and so was Tsuna.

"N-No…" She muttered under her breath.

His index finger curled over the trigger and slowly squeezed on the lever.

"Stop!"

She screamed this time and the white head glance away from his target. Kyoko took the opportunity to ran up to the window, the bench toppling over with a loud thud. She climbed to the edge of the window and took a second to survey the ground a few metres away from her, she noticed that the room was in the fifth floor of the mansion. Byakuran clicked his tongue and quickly aimed the gun at her leg. Tsuna gritted his teeth and kicked the silver gun out of Byakuran's grasp, he ran towards the orange head but was too late as she jumped off the window.

"Kyoko!" Tsuna screamed.

It would've been the same if she were to stay in the room, Byakuran would just use her again and Tsuna might even really die this time. Kyoko looked down in mid-air and cursed when she noticed that her jump didn't make it to the lake. The orange head was now falling to the trees below. Well, at least she'd survive with a few broken bones. It actually sounds better than getting shot and dying with a gaping hole through your head….right?

Kyoko shut her eyes tightly and prepared for her ungraceful landing. The orange head never expected to find an arm wrapped around her protectively and she opened her eyes to the familiar warmth, her face buried in the fabric of his suit.

"T-Tsuna-kun?" She squeaked, her face flushed to a rosy scarlet.

He only held her closer as they fell into the cold waters of the lake.

* * *

**A/N: Tsuna and the others changed to their suits since it's practically a war between two families, if you're wondering that and one last thing, I'll update my profile often for my fic status so if you're wondering on how I'm doing with the fic or if it takes a long time to update maybe….please check my profile if you want to. Well, I have to catch some sleep now, Ciao~:)**

~**Omake~**

**Tsuna grabbed the collar of a certain, red haired man.**

**Tsuna: Where is she? *eyes dangerously***

**Shoichi: I-I don't know, Byakuran just ordered me to take her here! *scared***

**Tsuna:….What….did you just say?****(^v^)**

**Shoichi:*squeaked in fear* I-I-I'm sorry! P-Please don't kill me!** **(****ﾟ****Д****ﾟ****;)**

**Tsuna:….Ahaha what do you mean? Of course I won't kill you! ^^**

**Shoichi: Y-You won't? O_o**

**Tsuna: Yeah *lets go* see? (^_^)**

**Shoichi sighed, he really thought that he'd be slaughtered by the brunette or something...**

**Tsuna:*flips out phone* Ah, Hibari-san and Mukuro? I have someone I want to introduce you both to. :)**

**Shoichi: W-What? **

**Tsuna: Yeah, he's the one who INFILTRATE Namimori high and caused chrome to be WORRIED over Kyoko. Huh, you want to talk to him? Sure. ^^**

**Tsuna put the phone on loudspeaker. There was a few second of silence as if it was a call from the horror movies before a low voice started to speak.**

**Hibari:….I'll bite you to death for trespassing Herbivore...**

**Mukuro: Kufufu, maybe I should try out my newest illusion? Or maybe destroying his mind will do…*laughs eerily***

**The phone clicked off and Shoichi grew paler at each beeping sound from the device.**

**Tsuna: Well then…I wish you the best of luck Shoichi-san! *waves and leave*^_^**

**Shoichi sat with his jaws wide open, his soul seemingly to leave his body knowing his fate. What did you think? That Tsuna is going to kill the poor guy? Of course not! He would just let the guy live with hell for the rest of his lives. Well, maybe he'll be scarred for life or traumatized in a mental hospital….but still alive. (insert Tsuna's innocent smile here) **


	9. AN IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE, IMPORTANT  
**

**No, sorry, this is not an update but it is important for the fic. This time I'm glad to get reviews but some of them made me frown and…maybe even snap. Why? Well, it's mostly about Kyoko jumping off through the window. I don't usually get mad but sorry, this time I just wanted to make some things clear.**

**1)Kyoko never planned on dying, mind you. She had already made sure that she'll survive even if she had a few injuries, It IS written in the chapter before.**

**2)I thought I wrote this already but if she stayed in the room, Byakuran would've used her again and the same thing would just repeat itself which means that Tsuna might really die the next time.**

**3)Do you prefer a 'damsel-in-distress' heroine who just quietly wait for the guy to save her? Well I don't, I hate them actually. It would also just prove Byakuran right that Kyoko is weak and would only drag Tsuna down.**

**4)If she never escaped and just stared dumbly on her seat, then that's it. End of story, Tsuna died with a shot on the head. **

**5)She left the room in order to not make Tsuna held himself back because she was practically held hostage there. You couldn't be SERIOUS if you thought that he would be cornered with a single, measly gun.**

**Basically, please don't always think that Tsuna's the only one willing to protect Kyoko. For example, when he did something reckless like telling Byakuran to shoot him, most of you said that it's sweet while in Kyoko's case, she looks stupid. **

**I really don't like to sound mad to my readers…but it really destroys my will to keep on writing the fic. I started it for the readers who love 2795 pairing. Yes, some of you might read this only for Tsuna and I don't mind but some of you are insulting Kyoko and I am NOT writing this fic to hear people's negative opinion of her. Oh and for those who complained on Tsuna's OOC, I wrote it clearly in the summary and am NOT planning on changing his character since I already have his story planned out. I'll just tell you that his childhood was not a happy one, thus the OOCness and the 'read to find out' that I kept repeating over and over again. You can't expect a mafia boss to stay innocent forever, even the canon Tsuna might change in the future.**

**Sorry again to those who didn't have any problems with the story but….yeah, please understand my reasons.**


	10. Newfound Feelings?

**A/N: Yeah, I'm back! :D** **Well, I AM angry at some of the reviews before and my author friends were too. But I really meant what I said in the author note so it's not a joke...I almost discontinued the fic but my friends and some of the readers convinced me before. Well, I had my apologies and I also know now that there's nice people out there reading my fic(makes it harder to abandon).I never had the heart to abandon the fic anyway but I won't delete the Author's note before to remind some of you in case you FORGOT…Kufufu :DD**

**And I thought that I can finally read the other fanfics in peace...guess i had to finish what I started first :)**

**Thank you to those who support me(too many names, sorry xD) and special thanks to Kawaii Neko Nami and KawaiiDesuNee for being awesome! You both know why hehe :)**

* * *

**Newfound Feelings?**

Three months ago, he had caught words of the infamous Vongola Decimo from other families. The white head, despite being boss of one of the most feared family, was starting to get bored with the mafia. Being the curious and playful man he is, he started the Millefiore out of boredom and for his own personal interest of course. In the end, it turned out to be disappointing seeing how he easily climbed to the top of the mafia world in a mere year. After much persuasion by his allied family, he unwillingly and lazily organized a meeting to form an alliance with the Vongola. However, he hadn't expected to meet a young brunette instead. His frail features reflecting innocence, one which could have never been seen coming from a boss of the strongest family in this blood-filled mafia world. The brunette stood proudly with an indifferent gaze, showing not the slightest hint of weakness from his glowing ambers. An orange flame with the highest purity he'd ever seen flickered on his forehead. The boy had utterly shocked and amazed him at the same time.

But now…..

The white head shifted the dark coloured gun to it's target but realized that the other end of the barrel was frozen. The brunette must have used his signature move, the zero point breakthrough, while he was distracted with the other gun falling off his hand earlier. Byakuran looked back as the young mafia boss bent over the window screaming her name before finally backing in, his brown locks covering his eyes.

_Oh well, at least now the 'lover' is gone…_

Byakuran sighed, he knew she was a fake from the start but he never knew that getting rid of a single girl could be this troublesome. He gaze curiously as the brunette stepped back a decent distance away and ran towards the window with all his might. Byakuran's eyes widened as the Decimo passed him, those cold, orange orbs that he remembered now filled with fear and desperation. Tsuna clenched his teeth as he bent one leg on the windowsill and jumped without hesitation, his dying will flames shot out from his gloves for a second before retreating back as he reached out for his 'lover'.

He could fly with his flames but couldn't possibly carry a person with him, his flames could hurt those not recognized as its' owner. Byakuran held the window ledge and watched as the brunette held the orange head in his arms protectively before both fell to the water. Various thoughts passed his mind.

He could have used his flames to fly if he needed to.

He could have another replacement as his 'lover'.

More importantly, he didn't need to risk his life protecting her, a _normal civilian girl!_

But why?

Byakuran froze as he remembered the cause the brunette's daring act. It was the girl he claimed to be useless and would only drag the Mafioso down.

'_Stop!'_

"That girl…she risked her life to save him too." He muttered before slumping down and leaned against the wall under the window.

"Looks like I lost this time…..you really found a suitable woman, Tsu-chan~" the playful Mafioso sang.

"Oh, and she's as reckless as him too~" He stifled a laugh as the merry smile spread across his face once more.

* * *

Kyoko closed her eyes shut, the cold water surrounding her body as she submerged into the lake. The orange head felt a hand around her own and was soon pulled closer to land as she placed a palm over her mouth, preventing air from escaping. She emerged from the water gasping for air and let out a series of coughs, the water level now barely touching her chest. The icy cold liquid had soaked her entire being, making her shiver and skin pale as the evening breeze came. Kyoko snapped her head up at the sound of another cough coming from the brunette. His gravity defying hair now damp and dripping from the tips, causing it to cover his orange orbs that had then reverted back to honey browns.

"T-Tsuna-kun? Are you alri—"

She asked worriedly but was cut off by an arm that wrapped around her, pulling her in a tight embrace.

"What were you thinking!" he screamed but it soon grew lower, concern evident in his voice as he held the orange head firmer in his grasp. "….Do you know how worried I was?"

"Y-You were worried about me?" she choked.

"Of course I was!" the brunette said without hesitation.

Kyoko's eyes widened as she sensed the brunette's voice cracking. She couldn't even remember the last time anyone would sound so sincerely worried for her, a long time since anyone held her and made her feel safe. Before she knew it, the orange head found herself leaning into the warmth and hugged him back.

Maybe she could really trust this person after all…..

"I'm sorry…" she muttered under her breath, but clear enough for the brunette to hear.

"Don't ever try to hurt yourself for me….please…" He whispered with an edge of plea.

"_Please…don't ever hurt yourself for me anymore"_

Her caramels snapped open as an image flashed through her mind.

_W-What was that?_

He finally let go and turned to the shore. "I had enough surprises for a lifetime….let's just return home now..."

Kyoko unconsciously tugged on his sleeve, causing the young Mafioso to turn his head back with a questioning look. Time seemed to stop as caramels locked with chocolate browns before a single word slipped out of her rosy lips.

"Tsu….kun?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and immediately gaze straight at her while grasping her shoulders, he couldn't believe what he just heard and didnt plan on letting it slipped by. She snapped out of her daze and slapped both hands over her mouth with a tint of red crawling up her cheeks.

"K-Kyoko….you—"

But of course, this is Tsuna we're talking about. The sky surrounded by his oh-so-reliable guardians that will come to his aid without hesitation, whether he want it or in this case, _not_ at all.

"Tenth! Miss Kyoko! Are you two alright?" Gokudera called as he ran up to the lake from the bushes.

Soon the five guardians came to view from the forest and were then watching the 'couple' with different expression. Mukuro started laughing eeriely in amusement, the skylark gave a simple 'hnn', Yamamoto laughed happy-go-luckily and flashed a thumbs up at his boss. Lambo, being the 5-year old he is, stared dumbly and tilted his head, wondering what was happening. Kyoko flustered as she pushed the brunette's hands off of her while Gokudera finally realized his grave mistake as Tsuna stared dumbly at his own hands that used to hold her.

"Umm….Was I interrupting something?" The storm guardian scratched his cheeks and gave a sheepy grin.

"N-No, o-of course not! T-There's nothing to interrupt between me and this perverted Mafioso, N-N-Never!"

Kyoko screamed in denial as she shook her head and hands in embarrassment, her face resembling that of a tomato as she blurted out whatever that passed through her mind. Meanwhile, Tsuna flinched at the word 'Never' that seemed to mock him as it echoed in his head again and again.

As the word finally registered in his mind, he whipped his head at the storm guardian. His looks ready to kill and Gokudera took a step back unconsciously as he gulped for dear life. Unfortunately, after years of being his right-hand-man, the silvernette could already guess what his boss would do and the brunette's intense glare said it all.

…_..You're gonna get it later, Gokudera…._

The storm guardian's face became pale with horror and Yamamoto walked up to pat him on the shoulders while chuckling happily.

"Ahaha, Good luck, Gokudera!" He grinned and the silvernette finally snapped back to reality.

"Don't act so friendly with me you baseball-idiot!" He snarled while whipping out a few grenades in his hands.

Tsuna sighed and held out a hand to the orange head who stared at it for a moment, glancing from the hand to his chocolate eyes. He raised a brow and she squeaked before slowly taking the hand with her head hung low to hide her reddening cheeks. The young Mafioso quickly averted his gaze and coughed to his fist, attempting to hide the warmth that crept up to his face while walking out of the lake with her following closely behind.

"Herbivore, we caught this white omnivore on the way." The skylark simply said before roughly pulling up a rope from the bushes, revealing a tied-up white head as he fell to the ground on his butt.

"Oww…you don't have to be so rough Hiba-chan~" Byakuran whined.

Hibari twitched at the nickname while the pineapple head snickered in the background. The skylark was about to bite them both to death before the brunette spoke.

"Leave it, I don't feel like punching him anymore….." Tsuna sighed and scratched the back of his head.

Gokudera's jaw dropped and he looked at Tsuna then back to Kyoko who was squirming in place as the brunette refused to let her hand go no matter how hard she tried. The guardians almost face palmed when they realized how easy it was to please their boss.

"Ahahaha you're so nice Tsu-chan!~ But there's something I want to say though…." The marshmallow addict sang.

"What?" Tsuna asked impatiently, just because he let him off doesn't mean that he forgive the marshmallow head.

"You reduced my beautiful and favourite mansion to a pile of rubble….surely you would compensate for the damage and hospital bills for _all _of my subordinates, right?" Byakuran smiled.

"Fine, I'll pay for it." The brunette waved his hand.

"Oh but you still have to do something else for me or I'll tell on you to the other families~" Byakuran smirked playfully like a child.

"What else do you want?" The young mafia boss did _not_ like where this is going.

"Hmm~" He tilted his head playfully "How about I live in your mansion until mine gets completely rebuilt?"

"No." Tsuna answered plainly with a deadpanned expression.

"Then Tsu-chan is going to have HUGE stacks of paperwork all the way from Italy. Oh don't worry, I'll remind them to tie it up in a nice ribbon to make it more inviting~" Byakuran laughed.

"...That's it." Tsuna walked up to the white head and cracked his knuckles "How about option 3 then?"

He rose his head and the guardians could see a sweet smile plastered on him, _too_ sweet actually. "Me….burning a certain marshmallow to ashes till he couldn't speak anymore…."

Gokudera immediately sprang up and held his angry boss from beating the hell out of the marshmallow addict.

"W-Wait, Tenth! You'll just make things worse!" Gokudera pleaded.

"GOKUDERA, LET GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS FUCKING MARSHMALLOW HEAD!"

"Tsu-chan, so scary~" Byakuran cupped both of his hands on his cheeks, pretending to be a frail maiden which failed as he laughed out loudly soon after, making the angry brunette twitch with irritation.

"Why you…." Tsuna grabbed the Millefiore boss's collar and was about to punch him when a muffled sneeze came from behind. All eyes snapped to the orange head.

"Ah, um…excuse me."

Kyoko grinned as she rubbed her hands on her shoulders for heat, her body quivering from the cold. Tsuna turned to the white head once more and scowled before letting him fell to the ground.

"Do what you want, we're going back to the mansion."

The right hand man took it as cue to get the limo and he ran through the bushes only to come back minutes later with the elegant vehicle on the pavement across the lake. The guardians entered first followed by Kyoko and lastly Tsuna—

"Tsu-chan, you're so mean! You don't have to slam the door, I haven't even entered yet." Byakuran pouted as he held the door from it's openings.

"Tch."

Tsuna clicked his tongue as he let the handle go and unwillingly allowed the white head to slid in the car. Byakuran poked his head in the vehicle happily before settling on the seat beside Kyoko who was across Tsuna, to the distaste of the brunette of course. The marshmallow addict flashed a sly grin at the young mafioso, causing the latter to glare at him threateningly.

"Kyoko-chan, are you alright?" Byakuran asked.

"I-I'm fine." Kyoko bit her lips, feeling the coldness through her damp clothes.

"Ehh? You don't look fine…."

Byakuran stretched out a hand towards the orange head but was a second late as the Vongola boss pulled her in towards him. She landed on his lap with all spectators staring at her, minus Gokudera who was driving and Hibari who was too irritated for having to be in a place crowding with herbivores.

"W-Wha-!" She was about to protest when an arm wrapped around her waist.

"You're freezing." Tsuna simply said as he placed his chin on orange locks, making the teen blushed more.

"I-I'm fine! A-and you're drenched too!" She was about to stood up, away from his grasp when he spoke.

"And whose fault is that?" He smiled brightly, causing her to flinch at the question.

"….me?" her smile grew crooked.

"Thought so….now just stay still till we reach home."

Kyoko opened her mouth before the brunette moved a hand over her head and placed it on the nook of his neck. Knowing that the orange head couldn't resist, the brunette grinned victoriously. Strangely, Kyoko felt her stomach flutter and her heart seemed to beat faster than before for some reasons unknown to her. The orange head decided to shrug it off and closed her eyes, taking in the new found warmth of her 'lover'.

_Just...this once…_

* * *

**A/N: Omg I just realized that it's going to hit 100 reviews soon so I wrote a bit longer than usual…Waa, I'm so happy! XD Anyway I have to catch some sleep now, good night and Ciao~ :)**

**~Omake~ (The very evening in Namimori Hospital)**

**On that day, Namimori Hospital broke a world renewed record for the number of patients admitted in a single day. There were even countless bed sheets sprawled on the ground in it's premises due to insufficient room and the patient's endless fear-filled screams.**

**Subordinate A: No more pineapples, PLEASE no more pineapples, pineapples, pineapples (Status: continuous chanting while hugging knees, body trembling uncontrollably while rocking back and forth)**

**Subordinate B: *twitch twitch* (Status: Paralyzed for life due to high voltage electricity)**

**Subordinate C: B-Blood everywhere…h-he had a d-demonic s-s-smile…..H-HE'S A SWORD WIELDING DEMON! U-UWAAA S-SAVE ME! (Status: Nightmares on the 'sword wielding demon' with his blood splattered face flashing a 'demonic smile')(Note: Yamamoto was trying to be friendly to them so he smiled as usual, not noticing the blood decorating his suit and face of course.)**

**Subordinate D: H-Hii! P-Please don't bite me to death, I-I beg you! I-I'M SORRY FOR BEING BORN AS A WEAK HERBIVORE! (Status: destroyed self-esteem, fear of tonfas and delusional on being a vegetarian since he 'deserved' to be one)**

**Subordinate E: No more sticks, no more bombs, no more sticks, no more bombs (Status: Fear of anything cylindrical shaped)**

**Shoichi: I'm sorry, I don't know, I hate phones, no more phones please….no phones…..(Status: Severe stomach pain attack at the mention of 'Ten', 'Pineapples', 'Tonfas' and anything related to his unidentified attackers. Currently undergoing serious rehabilitation)**

**Meanwhile~**

**Six figures sneezed in unison as they sat on the seat of the limo, wondering who in the name of hell dared to speak ill of them. Well, there are already millions of people out there who'd jump for joy at their deaths. So they casually shrugged it off. 'Meh, Who cares?'**


	11. Proof Of A Lover

**A/N: I can't believe this fic is really hitting 100 reviews, I'm so happy! XD **

_**Chrome Nagi Dokuro: Congratulations for being the 100****th**** reviewer in this fic! For your prize…Umm…I got nothing except for this chapter and maybe a cookie? Thanks! XD**_

_**Tsukuyomi-chan: Ryohei will be here soon so please be patient till then :D**_

_**Exile Wrath: Haha that's true…guess you just have to read to find out later on! :D**_

_**JC-zala: Thanks for the motivating words, really appreciate it! :')**_

_**Chaos kai X: Haha you're right! XD**_

_**Kawaii Neko Nami: Thanks! And glad you like it~**_

_**Kaze07: Thanks, I'm really happy to hear that! :')**_

_**Xnameless1711X: I won't, thanks for the support! :)**_

_**KhRfan12: Hahaha so true! XDD**_

_**KawaiiDesuNee: *high five* hehe yeah they did! ;D and yes, yes he should haha.**_

_**MySadistChibi: Thanks a lot! And yeah I know it's called Omake but I've called it Extras from the beginning of the fic so I'm gonna keep it like that I guess. ^^**_

_**Bluelup28: I guess he's getting his punishment in the 'Extras' from this chapter~ ;)**_

_**Soul of The World: Hmm…yeah, sorry bout that, I'll try to make it better and thanks for the tip! :)**_

_**Kawaiinekochan16: OMG you reviewed every chapter! *faints* you don't know how happy I was(and shocked) to see 10 reviews suddenly in my fic. Thank youuu! ^^**_

**Special thanks to archsage328, MilkCoffee, HibariLover11, DeathBerryLover1995 and Neko9406 for reviewing and hope you enjoy reading this chapter!~**

* * *

**Proof Of A Lover**

"We're finally here Tenth."

Gokudera announced as the luxurious vehicle curved around the fountain that stood proudly in front of the Vongola mansion. The black limo came to a stop before the pillared gates and the skylark wasted no time to reach out and slammed the door open from his window seat. He stepped out and walked briskly towards his own Japanese styled home, not wanting to waste another minute with the crowd. Tsuna noticed the restless orange head on his lap and grudgingly retreated his arms. He watched as Kyoko stood up abruptly before walking out towards the marbled doorway without a word, the tint of redness still visible on her cheeks. The young Mafioso could only sigh as he cupped his cheeks and wandered to his own thoughts about his 'lover'.

"Aww, poor Tsu-chan…" Byakuran said with a clear tone of pity.

The white head was replied by an annoyed glare from the tired brunette who proceeded to leave the vehicle. Kyoko pressed the doorbell and heard sound of scurrying footsteps towards the door seconds after. The door flew open and the orange head stepped in before she was caught off guard when a short haired teen tackled her to a bone crushing hug.

"H-Haru-chan! I'm soaked!" Kyoko squeaked in surprise but a muffled sob came from the other female.

"I-I'm so glad you're fine…..I-I was so worried when Tsuna-san told me that you were k-kidnapped!"

Haru wailed while Kyoko froze in place, all eyes except for the two were then placed on the white head who had was walking up to the entrance while smiling innocently under the accusing gaze directed at him. Kyoko and Haru were the best of friends for a long time, at least to the eyes of others they were. The orange head could never shake off the feeling that the other teen was hiding something from her while Haru was indeed keeping a safe distance from Kyoko so as to not involve her in the mafia. Both of them had never shared stories of their past, families and problems until it had unconsciously become a silent agreement between the two of them not to pry on the others' lives. Now that she had known her reasons, Kyoko couldn't help but smile at the thought that they were finally able to become 'real' friends without worrying about their secrets.

"I'm fine, Haru-chan." Kyoko pat her friend's back to calm her down.

"Oi, stupid woman, get some towels for the Tenth and Kyoko-san." Gokudera stated.

"I-I know that you octopus head!" Haru retorted with her tongue stuck out to storm guardian.

"Why you…."

Gokudera growled while the short haired teen turned on her heels and 'hmph!'ed at him. The 'hahi' girl went on her way as the Silvernette muttered curses under his breath on his way to the kitchen. Kyoko walked in and whipped her head around, scanning the room for a certain female illusionist.

"Where's Chrome-chan?" Kyoko asked the crowd behind and the pineapple head stepped up with an eerie laugh.

"Kufufu, forgive my rudeness but it seems that I have not introduced myself to you yet." The pineapple head bowed and held out a hand which the orange head took hesitantly.

"My name is Rokudo Mukuro, a skilled illusionist and I am currently borrowing my dear Chrome's body as my real form is away on a mission. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Kyoko smiled.

The illusionist had thought of bringing his lips to the palm of her hand as a formal gesture but decided against it as he felt the murderous intent directed to the back of his head from a certain brunette. Mukuro took a step back before holding up his trident and cackled creepily as purple mist enveloped him. As the mist dissipates, the pineapple head was replaced by an eye patched female illusionist.

Chrome looked around and blinked in surprise as she noticed the drenched orange head standing before her.

"Kyoko-san…" she finally said.

"I'm back, Chrome-chan." Kyoko beamed at the shy illusionist who fiddled with her trident in embarrassment.

Chrome looked up slowly and smiled back with a faint blush on her cheeks "Welcome back….and I'm glad you're safe."

The orange head giggled while the two guardians and their boss almost had their jaws dropped at the sight of the other mist guardian. They had never seen the bashful teen smiling so innocently at anyone other than the sadistic pineapple head. The illusionist then bowed to Tsuna before retiring to her room afterwards.

"I'm back with the towel!"

Haru said as she ran down the grand staircase and handed a white towel to the young mafia boss while the Silvernette came back with a glass of warm tea for his Jyuudaime. The orange head sneezed once again, causing the short haired teen to panic as she hurried to her friend.

"Hahi! K-Kyoko-chan, you better have a warm shower now or you'll catch a cold!"

Haru placed a towel on her soaked orange locks before pushing her back towards her bedroom.

"A-ah, thanks Haru-chan."

Kyoko went up the stairs with her friend following suit but stopped on her track as she glanced back at the brunette. The young Mafioso was muttering a 'thanks' to his right hand man before taking the drink on his hand. Kyoko hurried on her way while tugging the towel down over her reddening cheeks. Tsuna looked up from his cup of tea and a satisfied smile spread on his features as he sipped on the warm drink. Unknowingly to him, the Millefiore boss was watching the the whole scene with his chin propped on his hand and an amused grin played on his lips.

Tsuna took off his drenched cloak and pinstripe jacket before handing it over to the storm guardian. He rolled up the sleeve of his white shirt halfway before plopping down on the cream coloured couch.

"Yamamoto, you can take a rest now. I just need to speak with the two of them."

"Alright, Tsuna. Have a good night all of you!" Yamamoto waved his hand while retreating back to his room.

"Byakuran, you will be sleeping in Gokudera's room since I need to make sure that you're not doing anything weird during your stay in the mansion and also because his bedroom is the only one with a double bed."

Gokudera cringed while the young Mafioso took another warming sip from his drink.

"Hmm…alright, Tsu-chan!" Byakuran clapped his hand together before a playful grin appeared on his face.

"Come to think of it….Tsunayoshi-kun is also sharing a room with Kyoko-chan right?~"

Cue for a certain brunette to choke on his cup of steaming tea, causing a few drops to spill on his hands and a string of curses echoing in the living room as a result. Tsuna wiped the traces of liquid on his mouth with the back of his hand before turning to the white head, the corners of his lips twitching at the question.

"What…the _hell_ did you just say?" was all he could say.

"Well….since you two are so _lovey dovey_ together, it wouldn't be so weird to cuddle and stuff right?~" the marshmallow addict smiled playfully.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we're not—" the brunette was cut off before he could continue.

"But if you're not at least that close with her...Then I'll be glad to inform the daughter of the Tomaso family that she still have a chance with the Vongola Decimo she's so head over heels crazily in love with~" Byakuran chuckled at the thought.

Tsuna and Gokudera froze at the mention of the blond daughter from the said family. She had visited the mansion before and the brunette had thought that she was kind hearted and ladylike at first. Unfortunately, the Decimo was proven dead wrong during their second encounter when he had politely rejected her confession. Though, he had never expected to return home that very evening to find half of his mansion reduced to a pile of rubble as he had brought all the guardians with him on that day, which also leads to a pile of paperwork and a whole lot of explanation to other families.

The sound of footsteps came from the hallways and the three stopped to gaze up at the person disrupting their discussion. It was Kyoko in her pink, sleeved nightgown that fell to her knees. The orange head stopped on her way down the stairs when she realized the questioning look on the three.

"Uhh…I just wanted to get a glass of water before I go to bed." Kyoko said as she pointed awkwardly to the kitchen.

Tsuna switched his sight back to the white head, noticing how the Millefiore boss wasn't going to back down from his threat-like response and the usual grin still plastered on his face. The brunette stood up and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we're going back to _our_ room." He stated before walking up to the orange head who had a confused look.

"H-Huh?"

Kyoko said as the brunette stood in front of her with a bright smile and the next thing she knew, her feet left the ground as she was picked up _bridal-style_. The young Mafioso proceeded to carry her up the stairs.

"W-What the hell are you doing! P-Put me down, you idiot!" Kyoko yelled as she thrashed in his hold but the brunette ignored her and proceeded on his way. She finally turned her head to the storm guardian, pleading for help.

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

The Silvernette flinched, knowing that he couldn't stop the brunette even if he wanted to.

"Uhh…Don't worry Kyoko-san, Jyuudaime won't do anything to you!...I think." Gokudera said the last two words in an almost hushed tone as he looked at anywhere but the orange head's gaze.

"Gokudera-kun….I heard that and say it to my face if you mean it, you traitor!" Kyoko screamed at the right hand man before disappearing with the brunette to the hallways.

"Have fun you two!~" Byakuran waved happily to their retreating figures before looking back at the storm guardian.

"So…where's our room again?" The white head tilted his head to the side playfully.

* * *

"...That's my room you just passed, are you going to let me down soon or what?" Kyoko hissed as she crossed her arms, finally giving up on the idea of struggling as the brunette doesn't even seem to budge.

"Nope."

The brunette looked down at his 'lover' with his sweetest smile, causing the orange head to blush and turned to look ahead of their way. Her eyes widened as the young Mafioso stood before a familiar double mahogany door and roughly kicked one of the door open.

"W-Wait a minute, isn't this your bedroom?"

* * *

**A/N: The Tomaso family's blond daughter is made up, if you're wondering. Oh and I'm sorry to all the readers who are disappointed in Tsuna's character in the fic.** **m(_ _)m Yes, I know he's sometimes hard to imagine in the fic for his OOCness but I wanted to tell you that I'm the kind of author who won't be satisfied with my work if I can't even make my readers laugh. It's kinda a weird policy for me...^^; but if you notice, there aren't a lot of 2795 with humour in them since they're hard pairing to make jokes. The 'Omakes' are also able to make some of you laugh only because of the OOCness. But anyways, thanks a lot to the readers who put up with it and I'll try to do even better since all the fluffs and humour are in the next chapter! Look forward to it and Ciao for now!~ ^^ **

**~Omake~**

**Meanwhile, in the storm guardian's room….two figures were already propped down on their respective beds. The white head shifted to face the Silvernette with a playful glint. **

**Byakuran: Gokudera-kun~ :D**

**Gokudera: …**

**Byakuran: Ne...Go~Ku~De~Ra~kun!~ :3**

**Gokudera: *twitch in irritation* What! ****（*￣□￣）**

**Byakuran: I wonder what they're doing now~ ^3^**

**Gokudera: …Who? =_=**

**Byakuran: You know…Tsu-chan and Kyoko-chan…Oh, is their room soundproof by the way? *chuckle***

**Gokudera:…Don't know, why do you ask? T_T**

**Byakuran: Hmm just in case our dear Tsu-chan gets a little excited~ xDD**

**Gokudera was then resisting the urge to punch the marshmallow head straight on his face and blowing him to piece with his dynamites.  
**

**Byakuran: Ne~Gokudera-kun~ x)**

**Gokudera: *snap* WHAT NOW! ****（*********ﾟ****Д****ﾟ）**

**Byakuran: Are you perhaps a virg— ^3^**

**Gokudera: $%&*#! *bangs head to wall repeatedly***

**Byakuran: Ahahaha, you're so funny Gokudera-kun~**

******("...Is this perhaps one of Jyuudaime's punishment?"-Gokudera Hayato)**


	12. That Fluttering Feeling

**A/N: Yay for fast updates! ^^ Oh and 5986 & 6996 are the official pairings for this fic! Hmm….and a slight warning before reading this chapter…there's a lot of fluffs, cheesiness, Tsuna's smexyness and maybe even humour so watch out readers! XD**

**Yuuna Suichi: No prob! Hope you like this chapter too~ ^^**

**Chrome Nagi Dokuro: Me too!*fangirl squeal* and I wished for it more after reading this chapter! XDD**

**Tsukuyomi-chan: Well, I do feel sorry for him too but oh well…. It's punishment for disturbing the fluffs in the chapter before~ *evil smirk* **

**KhRfan12: I think Tsuna would like for that to happen, very much so hehe XD**

**Devil-Queen-Wolf-666: I don't mind having them as siblings too but the poll results are out so sorry for that…Oh and I'm very happy to know that it made someone's day! Best compliment for an author ^^**

**Bluelup28: You're right, he does look like that! Thanks! ^^**

**Kaze07: It does? O_o Oh my god, thank you and I'm glad it's helping the readers! :')**

**MilkCoffe: I think Byakuran wouldn't be called annoying….he's practically insane there ._.v**

**DeathBerryLover1995: Whew, I was kinda worrying that people won't get their relationship when I type it out and yes, he's saving it for Haru…Kufufu XD**

**KawaiiDesuNee: Well, somehow your reviews made laugh/smile too so I guess we're even?….and I'm really relieved after reading your review, Thanks a lot!:') Ohh and you're the only one to praise Byakuran! That means a marshmallow straight from Byakuran for you! ^^**

* * *

**That Fluttering Feeling**

Tsuna used the back of his leg to close the door before walking up to the huge canopy bed and laying down the orange head carefully. Kyoko looked up at the young Mafioso with a curious look, obviously demanding an explanation from the brunette.

"That damn marshmallow head won't believe that we're a couple unless you stay in this room for the night."

He simply said as he walked up to the bathroom for a shower, leaving the gawking orange head to curse the Millefiore boss for his stupid ideas. Kyoko sat on the edge of the bed and surveyed the room. It was similar to hers with the exception of a dark, leathered couch and some other furniture littering the room like the last time she remembered. She snapped out of her thoughts, reminding herself that she shouldn't stay here even if she had decided to trust him from now on. Not to mention she had started to get an odd, fluttering feeling in the pits of her stomach by just being near the young Mafioso. Kyoko shook her head furiously and pushed his smiling image to the back of her mind.

_I should just leave now before I get that weird feeling again.…_

Kyoko was about to stand when her hand accidentally hit the low wooden drawer located beside the bed. A small, orange box toppled down from on top of the furniture with its' content plopping out on the velvet carpet, making the orange head gasp in panic. She had thought of placing it back before the brunette returned when a string of dark blue caught her eyes. Kyoko reached down and dangled it to eye level in between her fingers as she proceeded to examine it curiously. It had a blue tuna shape seamed carelessly on the front and his name written at the back that seemed like a child's handwriting. The object seemed to be kept with utmost care seeing as it doesn't have any scratch or even a speck of dust on it.

"Is this a…protective charm?"

Something about this 'charm' gave off a very familiar feeling but the orange head just couldn't put a finger on it no matter how hard she recalled.

_That's weird…..I'm pretty sure I've never seen it before but—_

Kyoko stopped her train of thought when she heard the sound of running water stopping from the shower. She hurriedly placed the charm inside the box and set it to where it was before sitting back on the comfy bed. The bathroom door creaked open and orange head turned to glance at the figure that stepped into the room. Only this time, the fluttering feeling came back _tenfold_. His unruly, gravity defying hair looked ever so fluffy as he ran a hand through his chestnut hair. Beads of water rolled down to the floor as he had only a towel hanging around his hip held in place by a hand, showing slightly toned skin on his lean and muscular build….

_Wait….WHAT!_

Kyoko scooted back instinctively and her back met with the walls touching the top-left edge of the silky mattress, her face flushing a deep shade of red. She slowly pointed a quivering finger at the brunette and her words came out as stutters.

"W-W-What are you…."

"Hn?" He raised a brow before looking down at his 'attire' and then up at the gaping orange head before realizing what she meant.

"Oh, I forgot to take my change of clothes with me to the bath." Tsuna said before walking to the wardrobe and opening it to browse through his clothes. He glanced from the corner of his eyes only to find the orange head still staring at him in either shock or caution. The brunette couldn't fought back the urge to smirk.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"….What?" she replied dumbly.

"You were obviously drooling so might as well take a picture if you really want to, I don't mind." He said with a smug grin.

She broke form her trance and hissed, "I-I wasn't drooling, you pervert!"

"Really~" The brunette teased.

She flushed and quickly brought her legs up to bury her face on her lap, hoping to hide the warmth crawling up her cheeks. Seeing the uncommon reaction from the orange head, Tsuna retract his hand from the wardrobe and sighed before ruffling his messy brown locks while his right hand still holding the piece of clothing in place.

"Hey, relax a bit will you? It's not like I'm going to jump on you or something like that."

He frowned, though the other teen didn't see it with her face still refusing to move from its' hiding. Kyoko flinched and a muffled reply came with her face still hiding from him.

"I-I know that…."

Silence filled the room for a moment before Kyoko heard light footsteps coming closer and closer to her. The sound stopped and the orange head slowly brought her head up only to find deep chocolate browns gazing intensely at her caramels. Her breath hitched when she noticed how dangerously close they were with his hand propped near to one of her side.

"Unless…" He leaned in closer and whispered beside her ear in a husky tone "You want me to…"

The brunette pulled back and flashed his bright smile with an edge of playfulness. As the words finally sunk in, Kyoko bolted away to the other end of the bed while holding a hand over her ear with rosy scarlet already reaching up to the tips of her ears. She tried to choke out a word several times but failed miserably as her jaw was left hanging. Tsuna stared at her wide eyed for a second before bringing his palm over his mouth, a muffled laugh came and the brunette was soon unable to contain his laughter as he ended up chuckling heartily while holding his gut.

"I-I can't believe y-you…..you should've seen the look on your face—mpf!"

His face met with a soft pillow which had immediately silence him. It fell with a thud on the floor and the brunette stiffen when he noticed the orange head trembling figure, her bangs covering her eyes making her expression hard to read.

"H-Hey, Kyoko—" Tsuna panicked, he could only hope that the teen wasn't mad or worse, he made her cry.

"You perverted bastard…." The orange head muttered and snapped her head to face the young Mafioso, her mouth twitching with anger.

Well, at least now he knew that it was most _definitely_ the former now.

"W-Wait, I was joking!"

Tsuna tried to defend himself but to no avail as the angry teen gritted her teeth and lunge at the brunette. A loud 'smack!' reverberate throughout the entire Vongola Mansion.

* * *

So here he is, the great and fearful Vongola Decimo _fully _clothed in an orange T-shirt with grey sweatpants. The brunette was sitting on his legs, Japanese style, with a red hand mark across his left cheek courtesy from an angry orange head of course. Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest and towered over the guilty teen who was trying very hard to avoid the fierce glare thrown at him, making the situation resembling a child who was awaiting his punishment.

"Uhh.…I'm….sorry for going too far?" He said remorsefully but it ended up sounding more like a question instead.

"And?" Kyoko hissed, making the Decimo scratched his cheeks guiltily as he averted his gaze as far away as possible from her caramels.

"And….I swear not to pull any stupid jokes on you ever again."

He held up a palm to prove it and gaze at her with eyes full of sincerity. The orange head felt her expression loosen and anger slowly washed away by those pair of honey browns showing signs of guilt and maybe even pleading if you look _really_ closely. The second emotion never slipped passed the orange head though and she finally exhaled in defeat.

"…Fine, it's getting late anyways so let's just sleep for now."

Tsuna brighten up immediately and stood up, flashing her one of his award winning smile. Kyoko blushed before turning around and heading off to the comfort of the fluffy bed. As she plopped down on the mattress, she noticed the brunette settling himself on the leathered sofa with a hand as his pillow.

"You're sleeping on the couch?" her eyes grew wide.

He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head before answering with a soft smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about it and get some sleep."

The young Mafioso closed his eyes, leaving the other teen no room for argument knowing that anything she said wouldn't be able to change his decision. Kyoko tighten her grip on the blankets before falling back to the bed as she closed her eyes.

Minutes passed and the orange head was unable to drift to sleep. She sat up and gaze at the brunette who was resting peacefully on the sofa, his soft breathing even as his chest rose and fall in rhythm. Kyoko's lips tugged into a frown when she noticed how he occasionally shifted in his sleep, showing discomfort from his sleeping position. She held the blankets in her hand before moving up to the sofa, her eyes lingering on the sleeping brunette before she moved to the other end. Kyoko carefully covered him with the blanket, making sure not to wake him up in the process.

_At least he won't feel cold now…_

She peeked down and found herself settling down on the rough carpet beside the mafia boss. Kyoko was hugging her legs to her chest as she took in his peaceful features and warm smile tugged on the corner of her lips.

"You don't need to force yourself to sleep on the couch you know." She giggled softly, making sure not to disturb the sleeping brunette.

"...I don't mind switching with you or even sharing the bed, really."

Kyoko paused as she propped her head to gaze at him, already knowing that she won't get a reply. Her lips parted as she gathered her courage to speak.

"Thank you for saving me today and I'll….try to trust you from now on…."

It came as a barely audible whisper that trailed off softly. Her cheeks reddened from her own words as she fiddled with her hands and avoid looking at the young Mafioso. She shot up and decided to walk back to catch some sleep, her mind going through various thoughts as she took a few step forward.

_What am I even doing? He won't even hear me anyway…._

The brunette mumbled in his sleep and forcefully tugged on the blankets to cover more of him. Kyoko squeaked as the fabric under her leg shifted, causing her to lose balance and falling backwards. She snapped her eyes shut and felt her hand grabbed onto another piece of clothing for support and that it ended up tumbling down with her. The orange head winched at the impact but it wasn't long until she heard a low groan coming from above her. She froze when her eyes met with hazy light browns and the realization that the thing she grabbed in reflex was actually his shirt. The brunette had both of his arms supporting him by the side of her head and he gaze at her with lazy, half-lidded eyes still half-asleep from his disturbed rest.

Kyoko was about to open her mouth when a warm, loving hand moved to caress her cheek. The simple gesture sent shiver down her spine as her mind started to spin from the hard thumping in her chest. Heat creeping up her cheeks as their eyes locked but the orange head was even more surprised when her caramels refused to move away from his gaze.

"Kyoko….I…."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger!~ XD *headshot by readers* Ugh, okay sorry bout that...but actually, as weird as it sounds, my inner 2795 fangirl was cheering the whole time while typing it out like "OMG is it time for a KISS? Kyaa I wanna know what happens next!~ XDD" but then I realized that I AM the author(bangs head on table) so…we'll see about that one ne~ ;) **

**~Omake~**

**Back to the storm guardian's room where the white head was munching on his packet of marshmallows as a 'midnight snack' while Gokudera was trying….yes, TRYING very hard to catch a wink of sleep.  
**

**Byakuran: Hmm…I think I heard some screaming from Tsu-chan's room~ XD**

**Gokudera:…..**

**(5 minutes later)**

_**SLAP!**_

**Byakuran: *chuckle* Oh ho~ now THAT'S one loud slap. Maybe Tsunayoshi-kun IS being too forceful….don't you think so Gokudera-kun? ^3^**

**Gokudera:…..*hands twitching for dynamite* (*-****_-****)**

**(10 minutes later)**

_**THUD!**_

**Byakuran: *munch another marshmallow with sly smirk* Oh my…I didn't know they preferred the floor...So Tsu-chan likes that kind of play huh— x3**

**Gokudera: ARGGGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!** ***grabs hair in frustration* The damn living room couch is HEAVEN compared with staying with a !# % marshmallow freak!(=_=*)**

**Byakuran: Ehh? That hurts my feeling….and I was having fun too… *pouts* (****・へ・****)**

**Gokudera: *snap* THAT IS IT!****（*********ﾟ****Д****ﾟ）**

**The storm guardian ran towards the door and slammed the door behind him as hard as he could.**

**Byakuran: Well….looks like it's just you and me now….my lovely marshmallow~ *munch sweets happily* (^v^)**


	13. Sweet Dreams, My Love

**A/N: Sorry for the late updates! Bad news, I'm not going to update as fast as I did before since school have started and I don't even have time to touch my laptop T_T. The good news is...well, I don't even know if it's a good thing but I think that this fic could reach 20 chapters if I kept going so be prepared to put up with a whining authoress readers! XD My author friends at school even put their stories on hiatus…well all of you wouldn't want that right? So please be patient till the next update and hope that you won't forget about the fic if I didn't upate for a while! **

**Chrome Nagi Dokuro: Prepare a box of tissue kay? I don't want to be a murderer cuz Tsuna is just too hot! XDD**

**Tsukuyomi-chan: I guess he did LOL hehe…I'm glad it's not a failed attempt for humour :p**

**KhRfan12: Sorry for the late update, school's been really busy, please understand! X(**

**Exile Wrath: Byakuran loved you for the marshmallows!(but he's not going to share)XD Gokudera said that you can't have the couch since he needs it to sleep, oh and he said something like "Be grateful that you're not having a marshmallow freak as your roommate, damn it!" :D**

**Neko9406: Thanks! Glad my OOC is working out! ^^**

**JC-zala: Hehe I'm so happy you read the fic even when you're busy! I love your reviews, you really describe the things that I need to make a note of and yes, Kyoko's in love! XD**

**DeathBerryLover1995: Then the cliffie was revenge to all your readers who had to bear with your cliffhanger! XD NOOO I hate horror stuff! T_T ByaMellow are always the fluffies couple ne? literally or not :D**

**KawaiiDesuNee: Ohoho yes she's falling for him! XD**

**Guest: Hmmm…E, none of the above? :D ehehe oh and thanks a lot! I noticed the first few ch weren't very good so I'm really happy that you put up with it! :) If you commented next time, tell me your penname k? I want to know the names of the awesome reviewers of my fic! :D **

**Special thanks to anionymm,kawaiinekochan16,Bluelup28, Kawaii Neko Nami and those who fav,subsc, read through and commented the fic! :)**

* * *

**Sweet Dream, My Love**

The room stayed still for a few seconds as both teens gaze at the other's caramels and chocolate browns. The hand stroking her cheek paused as he leaned in closer, his breath trickling her skin. The orange head could do nothing but stare at him with glazed eyes, her mind went blank from the thumping of her heart. Kyoko found her honey browns fluttering close unconsciously as his lips hovered inches away from hers and—

"I didn't know you were the type to attack guys in their sleep."

The orange head snapped her eyes open only to have her cheek tugged, causing her mouth to stretch to the side by one of his hands which had oh-so-lovingly caress her just a few seconds ago. He was now propping his head to the side with the palm of his hand as support and looking down at the orange head with the sweetest smile.

"Fweh?"(eh?)

The orange head said dumbly from her outstretched mouth and the young Mafioso chuckled lightly before loosening the tug on her cheek. Kyoko blinked in confusion, her mind was still in a daze.

"I was having a nice dream and the next thing I know, we're here on the floor with a very….suggestive position."

Tsuna trailed off while her caramels widened at the statement. She then tried to move, only to find his legs sprawled in between hers and that they were practically tangled up to the point that simplest of movement could make their skin brushed. Meaning, there was no way to escape and standing up was out of the question seeing how the brunette doesn't plan on letting her off that easily.

"So…what were you doing again?" Kyoko snapped her caramels up to the brunette who titled his head to the side playfully.

"I-I…."

She gripped on the soft blanket under her and bit her lips, desperately racking her brain for any reason she could come up with. Truthfully, the orange head didn't even know what came over her before. Kyoko had pushed the thoughts off as her simply feeling gratitude for being saved from a marshmallow loving freak but that doesn't explain why she had cared for the young Mafioso as much as she did.

The brunette caught her shifting eyes and figured out the whole situation when he noticed the white fabric that streamed down gracefully from the couch. Tsuna stroke on the smooth material where his hand was propped and a warm smile graced his lips at the thought of the orange head worrying over him for such reasons. He switched his sight back to the other teen and noticed her fidgeting in place. The thought of letting her off the question had of course crossed his mind, but there was something about her looking all flustered with a tint of redness on her cheeks that changed his mind almost immediately.

…_.On second thought, teasing her is __**way**__ more interesting._

The orange head was then oblivious to the playful smirk that graced his features.

"Umm…I-I was just…." Kyoko choked on her words, cursing inwardly for not finding a descent excuse to fool the young Mafioso.

"Thinking of something dirty just now?" he finished her sentence with his ever-so-innocent smile.

"Ye—" She was about to nod when his words finally sunk in. "…Wait, WHAT!"

"H-How the hell did it come to that!" She screamed as heat crept up her cheeks.

"Well, you didn't push me away minutes ago so I thought you were looking forward to some…._stuffs_" He trailed off.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The orange head hissed.

"And what '_stuff_'?" She quoted the word with her fingers mockingly before crossing her arms over her chest and turning her face away from him with a huff.

"Hmm..." His lips turned to an amused grin as glowing ambers replaced chocolate browns. Her caramel orbs widened when he brought up orange locks and kissed it softly. The brunette's lips lingered there for a second before his honey browns fluttered open to gaze at the other teen. A satisfied smirk appeared on his features as the orange head blushed furiously.

"W-What are you—"

Kyoko flinched when a hand moved up to her cheek that slowly made its' way down to trace her jaws. The brunette trailed down her neck and stopped on her collarbone, feeling the shudder as a barely audible gasp escaped came from the teen under him. His fingers was gently tracing over her rosy lips, causing her to tense at the touch.

He whispered beside her ear in a low, deep tone. "….here?"

A shiver ran up her spine as she nearly loose it by just hearing his voice and the fast thumping on her chest was clearly not helping her at all. The only thing she knew was that she couldn't take any more of this, fearing for her dear heart as the unsteady heartbeats were already ringing in her ears like a bell.

She snapped her eyes shut and blurted out rapidly "Ididn'twantyoutocatchacold!"

Tsuna pulled back as his ambers returned to its' chocolate browns filled with confusion "…what?"

"Y-you were drenched from the lake because of me a-and its' cold in here so I-I didn't want you to catch a cold!"

Tsuna didn't need to check with his hyper intuition to know that the orange head was speaking the truth….that she cared for him for even such a trivial thing. All he could feel was his own heartbeats against his chest and that warmth feeling on his heart from her sincerity, something he'd long forgotten since the brunette was thrown in the harsh and ruthless mafia world.

_Ah….I really do love her..._

"T-Tsuna-kun?" She asked worriedly as the brunette seemed to gaze at her blankly, his ambers reflecting a feeling she couldn't recognize.

He carefully brushed her bangs up and planted a kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering longer than necessary as he made sure to put in every bit of his heart into it.

_So much that it hurts…_

The young Mafioso pulled back and the orange head was then blinking her caramels in surprise. She brought a hand over her forehead and flushed a deep shade of red as her mind finally registered what happened in mere seconds.

"W-Wha?"

"That's all for today" He smiled brightly before getting on his feet and brushed on the crumpled material of his clothes. The brunette was about to settle back to the sofa when a hesitant voice came from the other teen standing in front of him.

"H-Hey…you can sleep on the bed with me you know?"

Tsuna froze before looking up at the orange head "….are you serious?"

"Yeah, I don't mind sleeping together,really." She beamed happily.

Tsuna almost face palmed at her innocent mind, not believing that she didn't even notice the double meaning in her own words.

"That's not what I meant…" He muttered with a hand over his mouth, a slight blush forming on his cheeks as he averted her gaze.

"Eh?" She tilted her head to the side, wondering why he was acting weird and shy all of a sudden.

The young Mafioso was then resisting the urge to bang his head on his study table repeatedly. He was happy that she was beginning to trust him but the other half of him just wanted to die right there and then at the thought that she wasn't even seeing him as a guy, a healthy one with needs of his own mind you.

So he settled with the twitching at the corner of his mouth as he looked at her in pure disbelief.

"No" He simply said before heading towards to the couch but was stopped on his tracks as the orange head grabbed his arm from behind. The brunette turned around but regretted doing so the next moment as he was greeted by an orange head shifting in her place with a blush decorating her reddening cheeks.

"B-But it's not comfortable to sleep on the couch." She started before taking his silence as a cue to continue. The Decimo was actually appreciating the pleasant view that practically screamed 'I'm-cute-and-ravishing!' at him.

"And I know you won't do anything weird to me….right?"

Did he mention banging his head to the table before? Scratch that, he meant the concrete and bulletproof wall now.

* * *

Silence filled the room once more as the two teens adjusted themselves on the comfy canopy bed with their backs facing each other and the blanket covering them from the cold.

"Damn hormones…."

Tsuna cursed under his breath, not wanting to believe that all his attempts to keep her away from him had now backfired in the worst possible way. He was so sure that she wouldn't dare to come close to him after his 'joke', even if he had earned himself a rewarding slap across his cheek in return. But noooo~ some 'denseness god' out there just wanted to have a good laugh at his stupid life. Not to mention the brunette doesn't even want to think about what he'd do in his half-asleep state before. Good thing he managed to distract her, though it wasn't such a smart thing to say if he'd say so himself...

_That was close..._

"Uhh…you know…" Kyoko started hesitantly, making the brunette snapped out of his thoughts. "a-about the whole kidnapping thing this afternoon…."

"Oh, its' fine and no worries, I can wait" He breathed out calmly.

The orange head was about to ask him about what he meant when she was reminded of what happened before when he was supposed to be sleeping.

'_I'll….try to trust you from now on….'_

"Y-You heard that?" She turned around and squeaked when his face was inches away from hers.

"Heard what?" He said with a smirk.

"N-N-Nothing…" Kyoko swiftly moved to face the other side of the bed and brought the blanket up to cover her warming cheeks. A soft smile tugged on her lips as she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come over her.

Minutes passed and Tsuna was concentrating on something, _anything_ other than the even breathing of the orange head resting peacefully. The brunette opened his eyes and sighed, he shouldn't have given in to her so easily. He was about to sit up and moved back to the sofa when a mumble came from the other teen, making him almost jumped in surprise.

"Okaa-san…tou-san…."

Something was wrong, her voice sound muffled for some reason and he turned to check on her. True enough, she had tears escaping from her caramels and her brows were furrowed together.

"I don't want….to be alone….please…"

The young Mafioso instinctively held out a hand and wiped the tears rolling down from the corner of her eyes. He patted her orange locks and closed his eyes before whispering softly.

"Shh...It's fine now, I'm here." Tsuna drew circles on her back, hoping to calm her down.

"I'll never leave you again.…I promise." The young Mafioso breathed out and smiled as the other teen seemed to loosen up and tears stopped forming. Tsuna drew back his hand but raised a brow as the orange head started to move closer to him. His eyes widened when she wrapped an arm around him and placed buried her face to his chest. A content smile played on her lips as her breathing returned to it steady rhythm.

"You're kidding me…"He muttered out tiredly and ruffled his hair, screaming inwardly at the blush that was already reaching up to his ears.

The brunette wasn't even sure if he might do anything to the orange head in his sleep with how close they were. So there goes his last chance to have a well-deserved rest since he couldn't possibly think of anything along the lines of sleeping with her hot breath trickling on his neck. He finally sighed in defeat and kissed the top of her head. A soft smile tugged on his lips as he whispered.

"Sogni d'oro, amore mio…"

* * *

**The last thing Tsuna said means 'Sweet dreams, my love' :)**

**A/N: So…Tsuna still have the 'dame'ness in him hehe. Tsuna couldn't touch her for some reason I'll explain later on in the story so I'll put in extra fluffiness, Deal? :D Oh and I want to guess the readers' reaction at the start of the second paragraph, let's see… :3**

**1) Banged your head on the table**  
**2) Thought that it was supposed to be the part where I write 'we kissed'**  
**3) Knew that this was going to happen and nodded knowingly while reading**  
**4)Wanted to kill the author right there and then or after this chapter ends**  
**For those who falls to the category of no.4….don't come at night since I'm going to slam the door on your face if you do so, Mwahaha :DDD**

**~Omake~ **

**Byakuran: Hmm…it's gotten quiet…maybe they're tired and fell asleep? :3**

**-Back to the Decimo's bedroom-**

**The young Mafioso was muttering to no one else in particular, hoping to distract himself from the orange head that was oh-so-innocently sleeping in his arms.**

**Tsuna: ….I'm a gentleman, I'm a gentleman, I'm a gentleman, I'm—Hmm….her hair smells like strawberry….my favourite…(._.)**

**(MENTAL SLAP!)**

**Tsuna: Bad thoughts Tsuna! Bad thoughts! Now….where was I…(＠_＠;)**

**Kyoko: Mnn…*rustle***

**The young Mafioso flinched as she moved to snuggle closer to him.**

**Tsuna: ….DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL IS THE STUPID WALL WHEN I NEED IT!（" ﾟ Дﾟ）**

**He grabbed his hair in frustration seeing how he couldn't bang his head to the wall with the hope that it could make him unconscious from constant damage. Oh how he'd do **_**anything**_** other than having to face this sweet, yet **_**very **_**torturous night. **

**Meanwhile, someone needed to go and explained to Byakuran that reality isn't as nice as he thought. Especially for our poor Decimo since the 'god of denseness' loved to toy with him and his poor, poor life.**


	14. Losing My Mind

**A/N: Well, didn't expect a lot of you wanting to kill me in your reviews haha :D I've been helping my friend with her fic and school's been busy that I barely even have time to breathe. Anyways, it's going to be like from now on so please be patient and I'll try to update when I have the time!...Which actually isn't much seeing me and my classmates are already half dead at school…so I guess about once a month? ==" You can check my profile for the fic status if you're wondering on the progress. :I**

**Tsunayum: FINALLY! Someone who doesn't want to kill me, I'm glad you liked them and thank you! ;A;**

**mikanMD: Well, hmm…we'll see in this chapter, ne? :3**

**DeathBerryLover1995: So…I'll see if you still want to torture/kill me after this chapter…Kufufu :)))**

**KawaiiDesuNee: Hehe, nope, I've got all the ideas for the next chapter! Just…no time at all and sorry for making you wait x(**

**Chrome Nagi Dokuro: I must say that your review is my favourite this time….Ahahaha that was so cute and I laughed my heads off! XDDD Oh and don't worry, you don't need to be a ninja after this chapter… :3**

**Guest7/4/12: Well, here is moreee! XD I totally agree with you, I love Kyoko's denseness! **

**Soul of The World: OMG, then you're going to die again and again from now on! D: NOOO I don't wanna be a murderer! Wait…are you sure you want to die soon? You can't read my fic anymore once you become a ghost! ;p**

**Guest7/8/12: LOL sleep huggings just fit her dense self somehow XD**

**RaineKawaiine: Ugh…you just made me guilty there, really O_o**

**Thanks to those who fav, alert and also foggraven, guests, Kawaii Neko Nami, kawaiinekochan16, KhRfan12, anionymm and Tsukuyomi-chan for reviewing!**

**Sorry for any errors or drop in quality of the fic since I'm rushing to finish it. I wrote a little longer in exchange and hope you enjoy the fic as always~**

* * *

**Losing My Mind**

"_Hey, Tsu-kun…"_

_The brunette stopped the swaying of his swing and turned to the orange head next to him. _

"_What is it, Kyoko-chan?" _

"_Do you know how to dance?" The girl said as clear as day while the other seemed to froze with the question._

"_D-D-Dance? A-As in those waltz and stuff the adults do in parties?" He stuttered hesitantly._

"_Yeah!" Kyoko chirped._

_The brunette twitched as he recalled the simple dance lesson that had somehow turn so hellish with the Spartan tutor. He could still remember vividly, the gun shooting at the spot inches away from his feet with every missed step. The calm music was carved in his mind along with the gunshots and the trembling of his little feet on the marbled floor. Though with his 'dame'ness, the tutor had to prepare a crate of bullets daily and would always sat on it oh-so-comfortably with his sadistic grin until the brunette was forced to perfect it. The boy couldn't help but wonder why he had to learn such things in the first place since he had only been replied by an evil smirk from the tutor saying that he might as well learn something useful since he hadn't awakened his dying will flame. _

"_I did learn a bit of it from my tutor, but why do you ask?" The brunette asked._

"_Umm…it's about my parents actually." The orange head scratched her cheeks sheepishly and the boy raised a brow questioningly._

"_Your Mama and Papa?" The orange head nodded before continuing._

"_Okaa-san and otou-san said that they first met during a formal party in the past. Sometimes they would even tell me stories of it!"_

_The orange head beamed, remembering how her parents would chuckle blissfully while twirling around in their cosy apartment as the curious girl stared in awe. But the smile soon faded as her orange locks covered her caramels and the brunette frowned when her voice lost its usual cheeriness._

"_T-They've been acting weird lately and okaa-san was crying while saying something about a 'debt'. I-I want to cheer them up somehow…."_

_The brunette blinked in return before a sweet smile formed on his lips._

"_How about I teach you some of the simple steps? I'm sure they'll be happy when you show it to them!"_

"_R-Really?" _

_Kyoko muttered in disbelief and the boy chuckled before getting off the swing and walking up to the orange head. He stretched out a hand and grinned as the orange head took it shyly. They walked to the centre of the park before adjusting themselves in the position. Her left hand placed on the boy's shoulder while his were on her hip, the other hand held together in a firm grasp._

"_Ready?" The orange head nodded excitedly, earning herself a soft chuckle from the boy._

"_First, move your right foot back." He uttered slowly, "Then we go here…" _

_The orange head squeaked as she tripped and fell to the side, she shut her eyes tight only to have her right hand tugged and she was soon pulled towards him. A hand wrapped around her protectively and she looked up to find his chocolate browns staring back at her._

"_Don't worry! Because if you fall…." _

_He tightened the grip on her hand and grinned._

"_I'll definitely catch you!" _

Then, the dream suddenly changed as the image of the brunette and his warm touch was replaced with another memory that came rushing back to her.

'…_**.where?'**_

_It was dark and cold. The orange head could feel the chilly wind against her skin from the opened window, white curtains fluttering along silently with the night breeze. The first thing Kyoko recognized was the smell of antiseptics and the IV wire stuck to her hand. The faint moonlight poured in, faintly illuminating a small frame of a brown-haired boy standing before her. An orange flame flickering on his forehead as he gazed at her with glowing orange orbs void of any emotion. _

"_Forget everything about me, live as if I never existed." _

_The boy uttered coldly with a voice that used to call her name with so much warmth. He had the same face as the brunette, yet…he was not the 'Tsu-kun' that she knew. He wasn't smiling brightly like he always did and he wasn't frowning either, his lips were simply sealed together on that calm features masking traces of any emotion hiding underneath. The orange head parted her lips but she didn't ask why he said it or what he meant by his words. Instead, a faint smile appeared on her lips as she locked her caramels with his ambers._

"_If that's what you really want, then why…?" She whispered softly, "why…are you crying?" _

_Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he made no move to wipe it away. He was silent for a moment before moving up a hand and his index finger pointed inches away from her forehead, a warm orange flame lit up. Kyoko could feel the last bit of her strength leaving as she fell forward only to be caught in the arms of the brunette._

"_Tsu…kun…"_

_The orange head whispered_ _before her caramels fluttered close as his image seemed to slowly fade away from her mind. Orange flame disappeared from his forehead as his orange orbs were replaced by chocolate browns. _

"_Goodbye, Kyoko-chan…."_

_The brunette muttered under his breath, drops of tears trickling down to her cheeks as he held her closer with quivering hands._

"_I…love you."_

* * *

Kyoko opened her caramels lazily and she was met with orange fabric. She blinked her caramels before snuggling closer, taking in the familiar scent of what her thoughts processed as a 'pillow'. Her eyelids soon close once again, a content smile gracing her lips.

_So….warm…._

Then, the strangest thing happened as her supposed 'pillow' suddenly started to freaking move_ and_ groan_. _The teen's honey browns flew open as her smile grew crooked.

_W-Wha—?_

Kyoko tilted her head up and squeaked as her face was only inches away from the brunette's. The orangenette felt heat crept up her cheeks immediately and she took a few seconds to calm down before carefully loosening her hold from the young mafioso's shirt. Kyoko was about to back away when a hand wrapped around her hip, preventing her from escaping.

The orange head froze and checked to see that the other teen still had his chocolate browns close, his breathing even and ever so peaceful. Kyoko couldn't help but stare at the sleeping face of the young Mafioso from his delicate jawline, dark eyelashes and finally, the messy mop of chestnut hair spiking in random directions. The teen reached up curiously at his unkempt hair which was blocking his features and a faint blush crept up her cheeks as she found the brown locks surprisingly soft and fluffy under her touch. Kyoko paused as a thought crossed her mind. The boy in her dream looked so similar to the young Mafioso, though the little brunette's form was still clouded in her memories.

"When the time comes, will you leave me too?...Just like _he_ did?"

She whispered in a barely audible tone and her mouth tugged to a frown, orange bangs covering her eyes as she thought back to her own words.

….No, she didn't want that.

The orange head had many of her precious ones leaving her behind but had never blamed them even for a moment, she didn't want to be a burden and force them to stay for her own selfish reasons. Now, she was finally given another chance with the Vongola. The guardians accepted her, Haru is her best friend and….she just owed their boss too much to put in words. Kyoko propped her head up and leaning in slowly until she could feel his breath trickling against her lips.

"It's fine to be selfish once in a while...right?" She murmured.

The orangenette snapped her eyes open when she felt a hand grabbed on hers and caramels met with intense orange orbs. Kyoko winched as the young Mafioso swiftly moved and pinned her down with both hands over her head. The brunette had his other arm placed on her neck and look down at the other teen with cold ambers. The Decimo had countless spies or assassins aiming for his head before and he'd know better than letting his guard off even in his sleep.

"…Kyoko?"

The brunette uttered as his shade of orange turned back to hazy chocolate browns, losing its sharpness as he loosen up at the sight of the orange head before easing the hold on her neck.

"What…were you doing?" Tsuna muttered sleepily.

"I-I-I don't know…." Kyoko shifted in her place, a tint of red spread across her cheeks as she avoided his gaze.

"W-When I thought that you were going to leave me someday…..All I knew was that I needed to hold onto you so that you'll s-stay." The brunette's eyes widened as the orange head bit her quivering lips.

"I don't want to be alone anymore…" Kyoko whispered softly and brought her hands up to cover her caramels, tears streaming down her cheeks as she started sobbing . "I-I'm just too greedy..."

The young Mafioso froze while the other teen was desperately trying to hide her face away from him. Kyoko had never voiced her thoughts since her parent's death, not even when the orange head noticed the kids her age holding hand with their parents happily when she was younger. Her caramels simply traced at the warm image before her as she gaze at them longingly from a distance, knowing that she would only return home to the little apartment all alone. So why now?...

Tsuna grabbed on her hands and lifted it away from her face, her honey browns were then forced to lock with his chocolate browns.

"I'm never leaving you!" The young Mafioso said loud and clear to the orange head who only stared at him in shock.

"It's not just me but also Haru, Gokudera and everyone else too…they had already thought of you as a family!" Tsuna's grip on her unconsciously tightened as he continued to speak.

"…and if anyone's greedy, it'll be me because I—!" The brunette stopped on his tracks and gritted his teeth. Kyoko blinked the tears away as she stared at the mafia boss, wondering what he meant as his chestnut locks covered his chocolate browns.

"I can't take it anymore…." He finally muttered under his breath.

"Wha—?"

Her caramels widened as the young Mafioso leaned in and capture her full on the lips. Tsuna could feel the soft lips on his stiffen and he moved a hand to cup her cheek, gently caressing it as if she'd break any second. He lingered there for a moment, allowing her to get used to the feeling of his lips against hers before moving in to deepen the kiss. The orange head flinched under him and shut her honey browns as she whimpered from the sudden contact. Kyoko held up a trembling hand to grab on the fabric of his shirt, her mind going hazy from the foreign feeling that overwhelmed her. The young Mafioso swiped his tongue over her rosy lips, earning himself a gasp from his 'lover'.

"W-Wait a—"

Kyoko took the chance to breathe but was cut short as his lips slammed against her own once again. The brunette slid his tongue in, tasting every inch of the hot cavern as she started to melt into the kiss. Tsuna knew that he shouldn't be doing this, at least not _yet_. But he waited for years just to hear her voice again, to see that smile and how he longed to touch her ever since she came back to his life.

He'd already fallen too much….he _needed_ her.

"A-Ah…."

Kyoko snapped her eyes open as she heard herself moaned and tried to push him away but the decimo didn't even budge. Instead, the young Mafioso flicked his tongue at hers, sending shivers down her spine as a tear slipped her caramels. It was all too much for her.

The orange head finally gathered her strength and bit his lower lips hard. The brunette flinched and hissed as he pulled back, the salty taste of blood faint in his mouth. He froze as a soft sniff came from the other teen and his chocolate browns fell to the orange head, her caramels brimming with tears. She hiccuped as orange locks covered her honey browns, a deep, red tint staining her cheeks.

"…Crap"

The brunette cursed as the edge of his mouth twitched in realization at what he'd just done. And so, the orange head did the only logical thing a person could possibly do in this kind of situation.

She screamed.

Gokudera startled awake and fell face flat on the marbled floor, forgetting that he had slept the couch instead of his usual spacey bed. Yamamoto sat up from his futon and stared sleepily at the windows across him, a happy go lucky smile forming on his lips as he admire the calm sceneries. The skylark twitched in irritation on the Japanese cushion as the cup of steaming tea threatened to crack from his hold, all the while reminding himself to bite his herbivore of a boss later on. Haru scurried for her alarm clock and wiped her tired eyes, only to found out that today was a freaking Saturday. Chrome stopped flipping the pancakes and sighed as she wondered what her bossu had done this time. Lambo woke up with a loud 'Gupyaa!' as his sweet filled dream was disturbed by a piercing yell. The marshmallow addict hummed to himself as he happily popped a marshmallow into his mouth.

Tsuna snapped from his daze and placed a palm over her mouth hurriedly, silencing the other teen before pinning her hands over her head. Kyoko struggled out of his grasp but failed miserably as the other was obviously stronger than her.

"Mnn!" The orange head let out a muffled cry.

"W-Wait, calm down." Tsuna said reassuringly and the orange head looked at him with teary eyes before he let go of the hand over her mouth.

"H-How am I supposed to calm down? You just k-k-kis—" She choked out with a deep blush.

"I'm sorry! Alright?" The brunette interrupted while her honey browns only widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry it had to be me…."

The brunette whispered with his head hung low, chocolate browns refusing to meet with her caramels. Kyoko blinked as she saw the young Mafioso with his hurt filled voice.

"I-It's not that I hate it….you just surprised me that's all..." She muttered, barely audible.

He gaze at her before asking with a tone of pure disbelief. "You…do you even know what you're saying?"

Kyoko was about to open her mouth when the door slammed open, causing both teens to snapped their head to side.

"Jyuudaime! Is it an enemy attac—" The storm guardian's jaw dropped almost immediately as he stood frozen by the doors. Soon, the other occupants of the Vongola mansion came one by one to check on their boss.

"Haru heard a scr….ea…m…" The pony tailed girl trailed off as she almost fainted on the spot.

"Ahaha, are you two playing a game?" Yamamoto chuckled heartily and Chrome was just standing there, looking at Tsuna with a disgusted look which he didn't know was a little prank played by the other sadistic mist guardian.

Both teens had their clothes dishevelled and hair messier than ever. The brunette was pinning his 'lover' with a swollen lip and Kyoko had her cheeks damp from the tears that streamed down her face. They were flushing a brilliant shade of red, especially the orange head.

Well, at least things couldn't get any worse…

"Oh my~Tsunayoshi-kun….I know that you're a growing boy but make sure to take responsibility for your actions, okay?" The marshmallow addict gave a fake frown.

…_.Thanks a lot, you fucking marshmallow freak._

The brunette got off the bed and hold up a hand as if to surrender. "Wait a minute, before all of you get the wrong idea here….I didn't—"

"Kyoko-chan! Are you alright? Do you feel sore or anything?" Haru said as she ran towards the orange head in worry.

"I-I'm fine! H-He just kind of stole my first…..k-kiss." She mumbled the last word to herself, causing the others to not hear it save for her best friend and the young Mafioso.

"...I'm really sorry for disturbing your….'intimate' time together, tenth." Gokudera said as he scratched his cheeks sheepishly, obviously avoiding looking at his boss.

"Bossu….I've misjudged you…" Chrome uttered as she held her trident that glisten dangerously.

"No, um….guys? Listen to me here." Tsuna said, the edge of his mouth started twitching as his composure was threatening to break at any second.

"So….what were we talking about again?" Yamamoto laughed.

"You baseball idiot! Read the situation here!" The half-italian screamed at the rain guardian.

And that's when their oh-so-beloved house guest decided to gasped dramatically and pointed a finger accusingly at the brunette. "Tsunayoshi-kun, you monster!"

Tsuna facepalmed.

"I'm telling you….I'M INNOCENT!" The brunette declared as he started to question his own sanity for being able to live with these people for years.

"Kufufu~ are you saying that you've never done anything to her _at all_, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Mukuro cackled creepily as he switched with the female illusionist. That was when the young Mafioso swore that his guardians were secretly conspiring to kill him off from irritation behind his back, the marshmallow addict and pineapple head being the mastermind of it all.

"NO!...yes…BUT NOT WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING OF!"Tsuna screamed as he fought the urge to pull his hairs off.

"….What is Tsuna-nii talking about? Lambo-san doesn't understand." Lambo said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

The whole room seemed to freeze at the question as all eyes were then placed on the clueless infant. Byakuran walked towards the lightning guardian and kneeled down before smirking playfully.

"You see, little cow-kun, when two people are in love…they do stuff like—"

"WHO WANTS SOME GRAPE CANDIES?" Gokudera yelled as hard as he could, catching the infant's attention as he turned his head with a droll forming on the corner of his mouth. In a flash, Haru whipped out a bag of candies from god-knows-where and passed it to Yamamoto who threw it with incredible speed out of the window. Lambo instinctively ran towards the sweets and grabbed it in mid-air.

"Gyahaha! The candies are Lambo san's—Gupyaa!" The infant screamed as he fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

"No worries, he'll survive!" Yamamoto grinned at the orange head who sweat dropped at the scene. Moments later, the sound of a crying infant and his ten-year-old bazooka could be heard. Gokudera grabbed on the collar of the Millefiore boss.

"You fucking pervert…what did you think you're telling him?" He growled.

"Ehh?~" Byakuran whined and shrugged his shoulders casually "He'll learn about is soon anyway so why not?"

"Do I have to repeat that he's a _freaking _5 year old!" Gokudera snapped as the white head only chuckled in return.

"Enough." Tsuna said with his boss mode on, his eyes changing to a dangerous shade of orange.

"Gokudera, let him go." The storm guardian clicked his tongue before following his boss's orders.

"Byakuran, I don't want to hear any more 'jokes' from you or you'll get it from me."

The Decimo warned while the white head pouted childishly. Tsuna glimpsed at the orange head and sighed as she looked eager to leave and sort out her thoughts.

"Everyone, breakfast will be in an hour as usual so you can leave to do your own stuff for now. Yamamoto, I need to discuss your next mission with you in the office."

The rain guardian nodded before leaving the room with his boss. Kyoko was about to leave when she was reminded of her best friend who was still stood rooted in place.

"Haru-chan?" The pony-tailed teen flinched as she called her name.

"K-Kyoko-chan, I-I'm going to check on Lambo-kun so you can go off first..."

Haru said as she avoided her caramels before rushing out of the room, all the while avoiding the orange head's worried gaze. Kyoko was about to chase after the teen who dashed out of her sight when a hand stopped her on the shoulder. She looked up to find the storm guardian who gritted his teeth with his brows furrowed.

"….stupid woman."

He muttered before running off to look for Haru. Kyoko could only frown as she watched the half-italian left. The orang head flinched when she heard an eerie cackle and turned to find Mukuro leaning against the wall with a sly smirk.

"Kyoko Sasagawa, would you mind opening the main doors for me?" The mist guardian said as he gazed at her with his mis-matched eyes. Kyoko raised a brow but nodded at his request. Purple mist soon enveloped him and revealed a female illusionist in his stead.

"Kyoko-san, Mukuro-sama is calling for us." She muttered before pulling the orange head's hand.

"C-Chrome-chan?"

Kyoko squeaked as she was pulled down the grand staircase and to the doors of the Vongola mansion. She shifted her eyes at the purplenette questioningly before opening it. She was greeted by none other than a sadistic illusionist with a hairstyle that resembled a certain tropical fruit.

"Kufufu~ it's nice to finally meet you in my real form." Mukuro said before he looked at the purplenette and walked towards her.

"My dear Chrome….have you been a good girl while I'm away?" He said as the corner of his lips tugged to one of his rarest smiles.

"Y-Yes I have, Mukuro-sama…." Chrome looked down to her feet in embarrassment.

"Oya? Have you just turned your face away from me?" Mukuro reached out and tilted her head up to gaze at her violets, he chuckled when her cheeks reddened. "Did you not miss me at all after all this time….Nagi?"

"I-I did, Mukuro-sama! I've been looking forward for you to return ever since you left two weeks ago!"

Chrome panicked as she blurted out, not wanting to be hated by the other illusionist. The pineapple head smirked before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead and ruffled her purple locks lovingly. The purplenette blushed and held up a hand at the place where his lips touched her, a warm smile creeping up her face as she followed the male illusionist on their way.

Kyoko beamed as she watched the two mist guardians and was about to close the door when a voice came from below which made her almost jumped in surprise. Kyoko's eyes widened as he saw a fedora wearing infant with curly sideburns and a chameleon on his hat. She knelt down to inspect the new guest closer. The infant raised his hand in greeting as he looked at the orange head.

"Ciaossu! I'm here to—"

"You're..." Kyoko said as the new guest twitched at his interrupted sentence.

"SO CUTE!"

The orange head squealed as she hugged the fedora wearing baby in her arms. Little did she know that the infant had his hat covering his eyes, deadly killing aura radiating off of his small figure as the chameleon transformed into a gun.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was walking along with a file on his hand and flipping through the papers when he heard the voice of his 'lover'. The brunette glanced up from his work and dropped the file on hand as he stared in horror at the person she was currently hugging to death. Might he add that the world's number one hitman was holding a gun pointed to her head?

"KYOKO! PUT. THE. BABY. DOWN. NOW!"

The decimo screamed as his voice cracked with fear, all the while trying not to make any sudden movements as if the innocent looking guest would massacre every person in the household in mere seconds. Tsuna eyed the infant that he suspected to have escaped from hell, or so he believed ever since he met him years ago.

"Huh? Why? He's so adorable!" Kyoko whined as she looked at the young Mafioso pleadingly.

"Kyoko, listen to me. Put him down now before the whole mansion will be soaked in blood…._my_ blood." He said cautiously, hoping to have his head still intact by the end of the day.

"Oh and he is the most evil, sadistic and Spartan 'thing' _ever_." The Decimo corrected her as he pointed at the infant.

"Not to mention, definitely something you would never want to call as 'adorab—"

Tsuna was muttering under his breath when a bullet grazed his cheeks without warning, leaving a trail of blood running down his cheeks from the freshly cut wound. Kyoko blinked as the infant vanished from her hold only to appear the next moment as he kicked the young mafioso's head, causing him to fall backwards and onto the hard floor.

"Ugh….Can't you give a normal greeting for once, Reborn!" Tsuna groaned as he care for his bruised head.

"….Pathetic as ever, huh?"

The tutor said as an evil smirk graced his babyish features.

"It's been a while, dame-Tsuna….my punching bag slash idiotic student."

* * *

**A/N: HA! Fooled you didn't I? :D I did say that Tsuna can't touch her but I've never said that he wouldn't.…I'm still a 2795 fangirl too you know? XDD Oh and the Vongolas are just too paranoid for being in the mafia for too long so they're kinda alert at all times... :I  
**

**For those who: 1) Squeal like the fangirl you are 2)Had your jaws dropped and couldn't believe what you're reading 3)Reread the whole sentence countless times to make sure that you're not dreaming 4) Froze and all you could say was 'Whoa…that was unexpected…'**

**Well, I think this authoress deserves a review on her story for granting the readers' wish,ne? :3 **

**Look forward to the next chapter with the appearance of our EXTREME sun guardian (this time for real since this chapter is longer than I thought) and a pinch of 5986.  
**

**~Omake~**

**Kyoko: Tsu-kun! :D**

**Tsuna: Kyoko-chan!*smiles* So…how did it go?:)**

**Kyoko: They loved it! Okaa-san and otou-san even cried and hugged me. They said something like 'They won't give up' :D**

**Tsuna: That's great! ^^**

**Kyoko: Yeah! But when I told okaa-san that you taught it to me…she said that she wanted to meet you! **

**Tsuna: M-Me? Ehh…but why? *sips on can of orange juice***

**Kyoko: Okaa-san said that she wanted to meet my 'boyfriend'! :D**

***PFFFT!***

**The brunette spit take on his drink and coughed.**

**Tsuna: B-B-B-Boyfriend? ****（ ﾟ****Д****ﾟ）**

**Kyoko: Huh? But aren't you my friend? (****・****v****・****?)**

**The boy almost face-palmed as the orange head smiled innocently, taking her mother's words into a fully different meaning.**

**Tsuna: K-Kyoko-chan…you have a very interesting mother ne? *twitch* (^_^*;)**

**Kyoko: Un! *nods happily* ^^**

**Tsuna: B-But I don't think that's what she meant when she said that….**

**Kyoko: Huh? *blink* what is it then? **

**Tsuna: It's….something you'd call the person you like when you're…..'dating'…and stuff…**

**Kyoko: But I really like Tsu-kun a lot! Does that mean we're 'dating'? *tilts head to side***

**Tsuna: Umm…**

**Kyoko: Or….is it because you don't…like me? *frown* ;A;**

**Tsuna: U-Uh…No…I mean Y-Yes….I mean… _ **

**Kyoko: Huh? What did you say Tsu-kun? *leans in***

**Tsuna: *blush* I-I….I'M SORRY!**

**The brunette ran away with his face resembling a tomato, leaving the orange head to wonder to herself.**

**Kyoko:*sigh* I guess I have to work hard so that Tsu-kun will accept me as his friend then! :D**

**A/N: Okay, sorry but I just gotta say that Kyoko's mum just earned herself a thumbs up from me ._.v**


	15. The Sadistic And EXTREME Suns!

**A/N: Late update...I hope all of you understand since I don't want to give the readers half-hearted chapters. I actually spend a lot of time writing out the kiss scene since it's my first time writing it out properly, so I'm really glad the readers like it!...I even went on emo mode and annoy my friends about it OvO"**

Exile Wrath: LOL yeah, I wouldn't mind if he did anything else to her though…*slaps self* xD

RagingTempestaCx: Really? O_o Wow, thanks! ^^ glad the Lambo and Byakuran scene worked!

KawaiiDesuNee: Okay so the first thing I thought when I saw your review was "…OMG she's on to me!" O_o Umm and I got the emoticons from wiki or google actually haha XD

Kaze07: Here's your cup of 5896, carefully made from pure fluffiness and written with love. Any other orders? Oh right, maybe another cup next chapter ne? :)

KhRfan12: Haha I typed out the steps cause I was bored but I never thought that it really worked! O_o Don't worry, we're all crazy 2795 fans too and yeah, you should be proud since they're a canon pairing. 2795 ftw! XDD

DBL1995: I scared my relatives too when squealing like a fangirl while seeing 2795 pics or fic XD *cough* I think you DID say that you wanted to kill me last chapter xppp

Archsage328: Huh? Now that you say it…I guess it does look like that. O_o But everything must have a reason right? Right. :D Hmm I'll think about adding Spanner to the story if I can, no promises though ^^"

mikanMD: But that's what makes her cute right? XD Her memory's still hazy anyway.

Foggraven: I was kinda worried it looked weird but glad you like it! ^^

Kawaiinekochan16: I can't imagine them together too x( OMg you suggested the fic? O_o Thanks a lot and also to your friend, I'm really happy :')

JC-zala: I'm really, REALLY happy to see your review. I can't believe you even typed it out when you're so busy and I'm really touched when you go through so much just to leave a comment. Sorry I couldn't reply properly since I'm short on time now but I just want to say that I really appreciate the review and you really understands the fic, maybe even more than I do….and it means a lot to me. Thank you very much! :')

AlliandoAlice: Thanks for the review, now I know what the readers want OOC Tsuna to be like ^^

Boyudo: Everyone is allowed to scream like a fangirl, don't worry, you're not the only one ;D

Harlett: Well, it's fine, I'm over it…a good author must take the good and bad reviews right? :) Uwaa I don't want to be a responsible person too, I want to just spend the whole day with my laptop! T^T Whoa, does it really look like she wanted more? I just reread it and I guess you're right…O_o Yes, you should pity Tsuna since his tortur—tutor returned. I'm surprised you saw the pic and thanks, I'll try not to get stressed up. ^^"

Guest: Thanks! ^^ and whoa, suddenly jumped to marriage huh? Not bad…but we'll see ne? ;)

TheSapphireRose: Thanks! I get worried everytime thinking about Tsuna's OOCness so it's really nice of you to say that. :') I-Pin huh? Hmm…I've been getting more character appearance request O_o

**Thanks to Mizuki06, SoiSoi, fairyXangel, IchigoStrawberryXX, TsubasaFan1230, Soul of The World, Chrome Nagi Dokuro,Guest and Kawaii Neko Nami for reviewing. Also to those who fav or alert the fic! I'm so happy it reached 200 reviews, it's almost like a dream! XD**

* * *

**The Sadistic And EXTREME Suns!**

"….Why did you chose to sit _there _out of all places again?" Tsuna sulked.

After the tutor and his student's oh-so-touching reunion (and a not so willing brunette to invite the devil incarnate of an infant to his mansion), the three had made their way to the decimo's office. Apparently, certain hit man hadn't had his dose of espresso for the day because of his long flight from Italy and Tsuna knew better than letting a pissed Reborn stroll around in his mansion. So, the infant had conveniently installed an espresso machine beforehand in his student's office who…doesn't even drink coffee. The young Mafioso was seated on the leather sofa with the orange head to his left and a white headed mafia boss munching down on his early bag of marshmallows to his right. Where's our sadistic tutor you ask? Well, let's just say infants have the privilege of being irresistibly cute that allowed them to sit on a kind girl's lap.

"To annoy you, dame-Tsuna. And shut the hell up or I'll blast a hole through your empty head" Reborn said with his signature smirk and the brunette could only frown in return.

"It's fine, Tsuna-kun. I really don't mind since he's just an innocent baby after all." Kyoko said as she watched the tutor on her lap with a bright smile.

Tsuna felt one of his chocolate browns twitchingat her statement. Did she even hear those strings of cusses the 'innocent' infant started spouting the moment he stepped into the mansion? Maybe she's used to it with the right-hand man and his endless cursing around. But the kicking, threats and not to mention a chameleon that just turned into a freaking gun was not an excuse here. The Decimo could only hope that she wasn't turning into another naïve and carefree Yamamoto.

"So I'm guessing your name is Reborn?" The orange head jumped to the wooden table before taking off his fedora and bowing slightly in a very gentlemanly way.

"Ciaossu! I'm this hopeless idiot, dame-Tsuna's tutor and also the number one hit man in Vongola." The arcobaleno greeted before bringing his fedora up, revealing a green chameleon. "This guy is my partner, Leon."

The teen beamed, "I'm Kyoko Sasagawa, nice to meet you Reborn-chan and Leon-kun."

Suddenly, Leon leaped from his owner's fedora and climbed to the brunette's shoulder. Tsuna raised an arm and brought the chameleon to the back of his hand.

"It's been a while Leon." The brunette grinned as the reptile crawled on his hand and looked at him with large, reptile eyes.

Reborn, noticing the orange head staring at the chameleon curiously, sighed in defeat as he spoke."You can pet him anytime you want but not while he's on my hat."

"Ehh?~ I want to play with Leon-kun too…" Byakuran whined.

"If you want to eat my bullets then go ahead." The tutor replied with a dangerous glint.

"….On second thought, I prefer my harmless marshmallows instead." The marshmallow addict muttered before eyeing down on his beloved sweets.

Kyoko brightened up immediately and leaned to her side as she started to stroke on the chameleon lightly. The shape-shifting reptile purred happily against her touch as its tail seemed to swing happily, making the orange head giggled.

"I've never seen a chameleon before but isn't he just adorable Tsuna—kun…"

Kyoko trailed off as she turned her head up to look at the brunette, only to have the young Mafioso already gazing at her with a soft smile tugging on the corner of his lips. The orange head didn't know why but there was something about his pool of chocolate browns, reflecting a feeling she couldn't recognize, that made her lost for words. Had he always been looking at her with those eyes filled with so much….warmth?

The brunette broke from his trance and answered absent-mindedly as he still refused to move his sight away. "Hmm? Right….cute…"

"I-I-Isn't he?" The orange head stuttered out as she turned away to look at the chameleon, hoping the reptile could distract her from the warmth that was creeping up her cheeks.

_The way he say it…i-it was as if he—_

"I'm not talking about him though…." The young Mafioso whispered as he brought up a hand and held up a lock of orange, the other teen blinked as she looked up at him in wonder.

"….You—"

The brunette was cut off as he winched when a sharp pain come from his other hand. His chocolate browns trailed off to the chameleon which was…biting him with the little bit of teeth he had. The reptile proceeded to back away immediately and wrapped his tail around the orange head's hand comfortably. Though there was something in those green, rounded eyes looking up at him with the same indifferent look that signalled him of what the chameleon was thinking.

'She's mine'

Tsuna twitched in irritation as he fought the urge to strangle the little reptile that used to climb on his shoulder innocently. "Why you little…"

Reborn jumped off from his seat and used the back of his shoes to kick the decimo's head down. The young Mafioso was too late to react as his face met with the hard wood of his coffee table with a loud 'bang'. The sadistic tutor turned to the shape shifting chameleon and smirked at his partner's antics.

"Heh. Even Leon knows that you're a 'dame', idiot Tsuna." Reborn said with an amused tone.

"But he—" The brunette said in a muffled tone as the tutor's pulled back his leg and pinned his face to the table once again.

"You better watch your mouth dame-Tsuna, or else I might just….slip and tell her about your first meeting with the neighbour's chihuahua—" Reborn warned but was cut off as the young Mafioso manage to lift his head up and blurted out loudly.

"NOTHING! I. DID. NOTHING!"

If Tsuna knew one thing that the tutor had in mind…it was to utterly embarrass him in front of none other than the only person whose only opinion mattered to him. But of course, Reborn wasn't called the greatest hit man for nothing as he took out a gun and shoot at the spot inches away from the brunette in a flash. Poor Tsuna could only gulp in fear.

"You were crying your eyes off while screaming like a….little girl…"

The tutor grimaced at the memory as the brunette's expression seemed to become paler every second. The marshmallow miraculously dropped his bag of sweets as he laughed out loudly while clutching his stomach. Byakuran toppled off his seat the next moment but continued to chuckle heartily as he banged his fist on the carpets comically.

"I-I was six! And that _thing_ was eyeing me as if I'm a piece of meat or even a _toy_ waiting to be bitten!" Tsuna yelled with a tint of redness on his cheeks.

The decimo tried to defend the little bit of pride he had left but it was too late. Tsuna froze when he heard a muffled laugh from the orange head holding up a hand over her mouth and was quivering as her honey browns welled up with tears. Kyoko immediately raised a hand in front of her and shook it in denial.

"N-No, it's—pfft—not that. I was just—haha—y-you were scared of a—C-Chihuahua." Kyoko imagined a small version of him screaming 'Hieee!'and couldn't hold up her laughter as the brunette cringed.

"I can't believe that even you, Kyoko…" He glared at the tutor who only grinned evilly at his student's misery."…it's all your fault Reborn."

Kyoko finally stopped laughing as she rubbed the tears forming on the corner of her orange orbs. "I-I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun. I just thought that it was….cute."

She smiled brightly, catching the brunette off guard as a tint of redness spread across his face. Tsuna ruffled his gravity defying hair and sighed.

"That's the last thing I ever want to hear from you…" He muttered under his breath. Out of all things she had to compliment him about, it was that he was 'cute'. Great...

"Stop flirting you idiot student. There's still things I want to say to you." Reborn said as he stood on the table with a serious expression, tipping his fedora to cover his eyes as the chameleon returned to its place."….I've only been gone for a few months and you know what I see dame-Tsuna?"

"…What?" Tsuna said in an annoyed tone. Oh how he wished the tutor would go back to wherever hell he came from, never to return and torture him.

"A report saying that the marshmallow's mansion had been reduced to a pile of rubble…but the info was erased the moment it was up." The tutor muttered dangerously.

Tsuna flinched.

"A new houseguest happily_ and _suspiciously living here as if he'd just blackmailed you….but I'm sure you have a good reason for that right?"

Bullseye. Expect nothing less from the number one hitman with ears from hell.

"You know how_ unacceptable _it is for a student of mine, no matter how hopelessly pathetic he is, to give in to that marshmallow freak over there." Reborn smiled a normal smile which only made the brunette gulped in fear as deadly killing auras seemed to be forming from the tutor. He was pointing back to the white head who was apparently waving his hand happily at the brunette as if he wasn't involved in any of it. Tsuna would've freaked out at this point...that is, if he was still the same old dame student.

"Of course I knew that Reborn….Byakuran was just having a friendly house visit to strengthen our alliance…" The brunette chuckled innocently.

There. A smooth and believable lie along with a perfect smile. Surely, even Reborn would've—

"Ehh?~ But I thought that you wanted to shut me up so that I couldn't tell on y—" Byakuran spoke merrily. The young Mafioso growled and shot him a 'shut-the-hell-up-or-I'm-gonna-rip-your-mouths-off' glare at the white head.

"Tsu-chan….you're no fun." The white head pouted childishly.

…_..I swear I'm going to pulverize this marshmallow freak someday…. _

"I'm not finished, dame-Tsuna." The tutor warned as the brunette turned to look at him questioningly.

"You've been neglecting your work as the Decimo." He stated out plainly while the decimo widened his eyes in disbelief before retorting back. "But I've done all the paperwork you've sent from Italy! E-Even the bills and negotiations deal or whatever that is."

"That and you've been fooling around with your 'lover' over there." The tutor switched his gaze at the oblivious orange head. Kyoko blinked and her smile grew crooked as she pointed a finger at herself as if asking why she was suddenly dragged into it.

Tsuna's was then panicking and screaming inwardly, missing his study table where he can conveniently banged his head on the wood. "H-Huh? What do you mean?"

"Tell me….what were you doing in the morning when I called to tell you that we're arriving in Japan?" Reborn said in an icy tone.

"Well, I woke up and—" The brunette's chocolate browns widened as he remembered what happened that morning.

"You're too busy pinning down an innocent girl on your bed and forcing yourself on her." Cue for both 'lovers' to blush in a brilliant red as the tutor finished off with a deadpanned expression. Meanwhile, the white head was snickering in the background, enjoying the amusing turn of events.

"R-Reborn! You don't have to say it like I was going to do something _i-indecent_ to her!" Tsuna stuttered as he glanced at the orange head worriedly. True enough, she was gripping the hem of her skirt and turning her head away in embarrassment.

"You were already eating each other's face off." Reborn stated plainly as he shrugged. "What do you expect me to think other than that you're trying to rape her, in broad daylight no less."

"R-R-Ra—W-What the _hell _Reborn! I-I wasn't trying to do anything to her!" was all the young mafioso could say as he felt his face heating up.

"If I wanted to, I would've done that last night when we were alone—…." Tsuna stood up and screamed as he missed the tutor's smirk that seemed to get wider at every second.

The decimo slapped a hand over his mouth as his face turned to one in pure horror, remembering the orange head who was listening to the whole conversation. Kyoko was covering her face with her palms, the redness already creeping up to the tips of her ears. She bit her quivering lips as the orange head was then, wanting nothing more than to run away from the room and screaming to her pillows for some reason.

"W-Wait Kyoko, Byakuran was the one who threatened me yesterday, I swear!" The decimo shook his hands in denial.

"Did I? Hmm, I can't seem to remember~" The white head chuckled merrily as he popped another sweet to his mouth with a sly grin. Tsuna felt his eye twitching in irritation.

The orange head snapped her head to glare at the brunette, "You perverted Mafioso.…."

Tsuna froze as the words repeated itself in his head. He finally slumped to his seat as the words finally sunk in. The brunette finally understood why his hyper intuition was surprisingly sharp this morning and also when Kyoko was kidnapped before.A marshmallow addict with the number one hitman is the worst combination to keep your sanity intact, _ever_.

"Where's your trusty storm guardian?" The tutor raised a brow as he wondered where the half-italian was. He remembered how the bombers had always followed Tsuna around like a lost puppy.

"…The only reason my loyal right hand man isn't here would be to be with _her." _Tsuna muttered half-dead from the mental torture of his sadistic tutor.

* * *

The short haired teen sat on the velvet carpets of her room filled with different kinds of hand-made costumes. She stared blankly at the fabrics of her favourite Namahage costume, sewed thread by thread as a hobby. Haru didn't know when she started making these outfits but it gave off a very calming feeling which also distracts her from...'unpleasant' thoughts. Haru lowered the attire slowly, knowing that she couldn't even concentrate on making it as a long, tired sigh escaped her lips.

"I knew you'd be here, stupid woman."

Haru jumped at the familiar voice and instinctively grabbed on the Namahage mask, putting it on hurriedly before turning to the person who just entered. Her eyes widened when she saw the Silvernette with a hand in his pocket, looking calm and composed as ever. The teen didn't fail to notice though, the trickles of sweat forming on his forehead and the ragged breathing from his search around the mansion.

"W-What're you doing here you octopus-head?"

Haru uttered as she turned her sight away from him. The silvernette didn't say a word as he only kneeled down and gazed at her intently, his brows furrowed as the short-haired teen still refused to meet with his emeralds.

"…What kind of stupid mask are you wearing this time?"

He muttered with a tone of pure disgust and grimace at the sight of weirdest thing he'd ever seen covering the teen's face. Haru snapped her head back to the half Italian and glared under the mask.

"I-It's not stupid! I made it yesterday for my costume and—h-hey!"

Haru yelp as he took the chance to swiftly pull the Namahage mask off her and moved back a step from the angry brunette. The short-haired teen hissed and lunged forward to grab the mask while the storm guardian could only grin amusedly at her reaction. The right-hand man effortlessly dodged her desperate attempts of snatching the mask back and finally held it high up in the air. She tip-toed and reach out for the Namahage, too focused on her target to notice the arm locking her around the waist. Haru squeaked as she was pulled towards the half-italian with a tint of red creeping up her cheeks.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting go until you answer my damn question, idiot woman."

The bomber was replied by a fierce glare from her dark brown orbs. Haru kept silent and showed no sign of struggling out of his grasp, knowing that she couldn't escape even if she wanted to.

"You like the Tenth don't you?" He simply said.

"H-Hahi?" Haru blurted out at the sudden question.

"You heard me."

Gokudera spoke bluntly without hesitation, emeralds wanting nothing more than an answer from her own lips. Though being the reliable right-hand man he is, the storm guardian had always been by his boss's side and he'd seen it all with his own eyes. How she brightened up by just the mere sound of his name and that shade of redness that spread across her cheeks when she merely exchanged a few words with him. His hold around the teen unconsciously tightened.

"Now answer me, do you or do you not like the Tenth?" Gokudera repeated.

He could never deny a part of him screaming for her to say 'no'.

Haru avoided his emeralds once again and hung her head low before slowly letting it rest on his chest, not allowing the storm guardian to read her expression.

"What would you do….if I say 'yes'?" She whispered under her breath as the silvernette gritted his teeth and only held her closer.

He knew.

"Would you really call me 'stupid' then?" Haru chuckled bitterly.

"I knew he liked—no…loved Kyoko-chan maybe even before I met him." The half-italian didn't utter a single word and Haru was inwardly thankful for that. She took his silence as a cue to continue, knowing that he's still listening and somehow comforting her in his own way.

"I don't have any flames and I can't fight like the rest of the guardians….Heh, even my own parents think that I'm worthless and would only bring shame to the family."

The teen scoffed at the thought of her blood related family. Her parents were praiseworthy assassins serving the Vongola for generations and as a child without dying will flames, they had simply claimed that she is not and could _never _be their daughter. She had been a 'mistake', that was all she saw in those eyes that had never as much as spared a glance at her. Not even when she had a hundred for her exams or exceled in everything….as long as it's not mafia related, she was _nothing_ to them.

"Back then, Tsuna-san still accepts me as his family….and yet I-I fell for h-him." She gripped on the fabric of his suit as beads of tears started to stain on it...but he didn't mind at all.

"He may never even notice me before and I-I can never h-hate Kyoko-chan for that." Haru sniffed and the Silvernette found himself at a loss of word for the first time. It could be because of her trembling figure in his arms or maybe the fact that the cheery teen was crying unlike her usual self, but there's just one thing that was clear to him. He needed to stop those stupid tears of hers.

"You're right, you_ are_ stupid." Haru flinched.

"….But you're not as dumb as I thought." Gokudera breathed out and the short haired teen pulled back to look at his face, only to be stopped by a hand that pushed her head back to its' place .

"You did your best holding it in all this time in front of Jyuudaime and everyone else but you don't need to do that with me." He stated while the other teen widened his brown orbs in surprise.

"From now on, I'll listen to all the crap you want to say or whatever complaints you have. Just don't _ever_ cry alone anymore, it'll just hurt more than it already did you stupid woman." Gokudera paused as thought through on what he'd just said and how… uncharacteristic it was of him. Why did he care so much for the stupid woman anyway?

"Ugh…What the hell am I saying?" He ruffled his locks of silver hair "Damn all this 'comforting' thing! Just…just cry your hearts out or scream now for all I care!"

Haru retreated her head back and looked up at the silvernette. If there's one thing she noticed, it was that **the** Gokudera Hayato was currently blushing. The bomber blinked as the teen in his arms started quivering.

"Pfft—Someone….anyone, get me my camera now….w-wait, my phone is fine too." The teen said before bursting out in fits of giggles.

"Wha—I'm being serious here, you stupid woman!" Gokudera hissed as he blushed.

Haru stopped laughing and grinned evilly at the silvernette, "Face it. Being nice doesn't suit you, octopus head."

The bomber was about to retort back when she landed her head back to his chest and whispered under her breath. "….I'm done crying now, thanks."

"….That's all?" The silvernette said dumbly.

Haru turned to look at his emeralds and spoke in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, "Yeah, I already gave up on Tsuna-san years ago anyway."

Three.

Two.

One.

"HAAH?" Gokudera screamed in disbelief as he stared at the brown head, "But you just said—"

"I said 'what if', you idiot. I'm over it now." Haru sighed exasperatedly "Geez, I'm not _that_ stupid to miss the looks he threw to my best friend. Though I still wonder how Kyoko-chan could ever be so dense…"

"Hmm…maybe I should have a girl-to-girl talk with her one of these days…." The teen said thoughtfully as she placed a hand on her chin and tilted her head to the side, not noticing how a certain silvernette was twitching in irritation.

"I take it all back….you're still a fucking idiotic woman!" Gokudera yelled at her.

"Ohh? So the 'genius' is worried now desu?~"Haru said as a sly smirk graced her lips, using the 'desu' as a way to annoy him even though she'd dropped it a long time ago.

"Tch. It's just more annoying when you mope around than how you usually grin with your stupid face." The silvernette said as he clicked his tongue in denial.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, octopus head." The brown head waved a hand to the silver head before walking towards the door.

"...Are you really fine?" The silvernette said with a serious expression. Haru glance back at him in shock before a sad smile played on her lips as she scratched her cheeks sheepishly.

"….I did like him before but now I know.…that there really wasn't any place for me in his heart all along." She trailed off as her grip on the doorknob seemed to tightened unconsciously "I knew it a long time ago but it just…hurts that he didn't even notice me."

Gokudera gave her one last look before walking up to her with his brows furrowed. "You….you should really go and confess after all."

"H-Hahi?" Haru blurted out but was too late as the silvernette grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the door.

"Confess. To Jyuudaime. Like right now." He said slowly as if her brain couldn't process the simple words.

Haru gawked as she heard the bomber's words, "N-No way! I told you I'm over it."

"Then you'd better end it officially right?" Gokudera stated.

"Wha—What kind of logic is that?" The short haired teen blurted out in disbelief.

"A stupid woman like you will never understand what I'm thinking so just get moving, Jyuudaime is waiting." The right hand man said with a smirk as he practically dragged her through the halls towards the decimo's office.

"W-Wait, I don't want to! L-Let go you stupid, grey haired, octopus headed old man!" The brown head screamed as she struggled to get out of his grip.

The silvernette felt his nerve snapping at the nicknames and only walked at a faster pace with the whining short-haired teen.

"For the last time….it's a natural colour you idiotic woman!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Namimori, a man stood with a serious expression as he glanced around to survey his surroundings. He was wearing a suit with yellow t-shirt and had his hands, now balled in fist, covered with bandages.

"That damn Hibari…dropping me off on the way." The sun guardian muttered as he remembered how the skylark had kicked him off his car for being a loud mouth. He glanced around and noticed a familiar looking orphanage before him and walked towards an old woman watering the flowers at the entrance.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but do you know where the EXTREME Vongola mansion is?" He half-screamed in his usually loud voice which almost made the poor old woman faint from heart attack. The old woman was about to speak when she was interrupted by the roaring voice of the sun guardian yet again.

"Oh and have you seen this EXTREMELY nice girl around!?" The boxer whipped out a photograph of a ten year old girl with orange hair smiling brightly as he held hands with a white haired boy with a scar on his face.

"I-Isn't she the girl who used to live here? and the Vongola mansion you say...a-are you related to the mafia?" The old woman stuttered as she prepared herself for the ear splitting reply from the sun guardian.

Ryohei pumped his fist in the air proudly.

"She's my EXTREME sister and yes….I am EXTREMELY lost!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't that good…I don't really have time to plan out everything and I'm really rushing to finish it. Umm and the omake this time might not really make the readers laugh since it's just something that I thought about x( The next time I'll update will probably be around the end of august or later since exams are coming and btw, I'm collaborating with my friend KawaiiNekoNami in writing the hetero pairings so thanks to the people who read our stories too! :D  
**

**Will Haru confess to Tsuna? What does Ryohei mean when he said that Kyoko is his sister? Will Gokudera and Haru get together in the end? Find out in the next EXTREME chapter! XD**

**~Omake~**

**Tsuna: '…..I swear I'm going to pulverize this idiot one day….'**

_**Meanwhile, in another parallel world we all know and love *cough*TO STALK*cough*….A brunette was lying on his hospital-like bed covered with bandages and bruises when his intuition suddenly kicked in.**_

**Tsuna: *shiver* **

**Reborn: What's wrong, you idiot?**

**Tsuna: R-Reborn….I defeated Byakuran but s-somehow a part of me is strangely happy….TOO happy actually…** **(****・****_****・****;)**

**Reborn: *raise brow* You should be, dame-Tsuna. We can all return to our time as soon as you're back in shape and the technicians finished their preparations.**

**Tsuna: T-That's not it Reborn…I-I think your sadism is going to rub off on me someday…. O_O"**

**Reborn:….Right~ maybe then you're going to start teasing and even kissing your 'secret' crush on bed. ****（￣ー￣）**

**Tsuna: HIEEE! I-I would never do that! ****（"ﾟ****Д****ﾟ）**

**The sadistic tutor smirked and jumped off from the chair beside him before leaving the room, leaving the brunette to think for himself.**

'**But it'd be nice if I could be more confident and less dame….m-maybe then Kyoko-chan would—'**

**Kyoko: Tsuna-kun? Are you okay? *popped her head in the room* :)**

**Tsuna: K-K-Kyoko-chan!** **(****゜ロ゜****)**

**Kyoko-chan: *smile* I figured it's time to replace your bandages. ^^**

**Tsuna: O-Oh right… O/O**

**Kyoko sat down on the chair beside the bed and started taking off the bandage on his wrist when the brunette suddenly spoke.**

**Tsuna: Arigatou, Kyoko-chan.**

**Kyoko: Huh? O_O B-But I'm just treating your wounds and I really should be able to do as much for all the things you did for us….**

**Tsuna: No, Kyoko-chan….it's not only for that but also for believing in us…that we'll be able to go back home. **

**Kyoko: *face down and mutter* And because of that….you're hurt…**

**Kyoko: Please, Tsuna-kun, don't do such reckless things anymore…*held his hand and stared straight at him*  
**

**Tsuna's eyes widened.**

**Kyoko: W-When you were fighting with Byakuran-san ….I-I thought that you were gone…forever…  
**

**Tsuna: *raise a hand to rub her tears and smiled*….I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, but I can't promise you that ….because no matter what, even if it's in a parallel world out there, I'll protect you and my family…..no matter how many times it takes. **

**Kyoko: E-Eh? *blush* Umm…t-thank you, Tsuna-kun. But a 'parallel world' is a bit…(^_^;)**

**Tsuna: *blinks* Y-You're right…. I-I guess all that talk about different worlds just got to me…haha** ***scratch cheek sheepishly***

**The two teens laughed as they simply enjoyed the other's company, relief washed over them at the thought that they'd be back in peaceful Namimori soon. The young Mafioso's resolve had grown as he was finally starting to understand his role as the boss of Vongola. The decimo would protect those he held dear without hesitation because all those worlds are after all, linked in one way or another. **

**"He gave us a place to belong to you see...something we could finally call our 'home'"**

**"If you keep your end of the promise…I will definitely protect you no matter what."**

**"…Okay, you promised Tsu-kun!"**


	16. Found you!

**A/N: I'm sorry. Though I know no matter how much I say that, it wouldn't be enough for my readers. I have some issues going on at home and school but the problem is, I seemed to have lost interest in this fic for a while. The reviews are really nice and I still love the pairing but I guess the plot is just more twisted than I thought and it got all messy now. Also, it's hard to keep the characters that I made for 2795. Honestly...I still don't understand why some of you would even like this story. OvO" Still, I'm really sorry for the really late update and I just hope I can continue updating the fic since I just finished my exams. School is...pretty depressing nowadays and we're really busy so please understand. :(**

**Reborn-Story-Reader: Yes, yes he did. Haha but it's so true don't you think?XD**

**reginefrance04: What kind of girl do you mean? O.O You do know that this is supposed to be OOC anyway right? I'd wanted to answer you earlier but you blocked your PM so I can't. Anyway, you'll know about it as the chapter goes. :)**

**YuiKudo: Thank you so much for your advice! I had to use google translate for that so I'd been wondering if it sounds right...so thanks for correcting me :)**

**uchiha-sakura193: Now that you say it…they should be glad they're his teammates. I pity his opposing team…RIP(._.) Well, I don't really know what to say for Shoichi so 'phones' because he heard his death warning there by Mukuro and Hibari Kufufu~ LOL I still can't believe people would play along with the list I wrote there out of boredom XD**

**JC-zala: I know I shouldn't but I feel happy that I made you read it even during your office hours! haha XD From your review, all I can say is that you always point out all the things that made me happy to be an author! Anyways, you always tell me what is good and could be improved in my fic so I really appreciate it, thanks! :)**

**juvenual: Uhh that was just a joke you know? The 'rape' thing...haha. I'll think about your idea!**

**KawaiiDesuNee: Yes, he still does. I just thought that it's nice for him to be dame sometimes. First comment on the omake, thanks! x)**

**kawaiinekochan16: LOL I laughed at your review. Yes, Leon will be Tsuna's biggest love rival in the fic...just kidding! X'D Of course I don't mind! I'm happy your understand my reasons too. Hope you enjoy the 5986 moment in this ch and as u requested(and the other readers too, actually) get ready for some 6996 fluffs~ ^^**

**AlliandoAlice: Then I think you'd like the 5986 in this chapter too... x)**

**Kaze07: Here you go! XD I like listening to other's opinions and requests so hope you like this chapter!**

**TsubasaFan1230: Thanks! ^^ and trust me, there'd be more plot twisters coming. Which means that I have to wreck my brain more for it. Joy. :T**

**fairyXangel: earrape...LOL I second that! Hahaha X'D**

**Boyudo: I'm glad you like it :) I can't update as often as you do though...so I think honestly think that you're a cool author sometimes x)**

**DeathBerryLover1995: Well, it's not really long lost brother but..hmm...you'll get it later on! x) Uhh really? I guess it does sound weird now that you said it...haha...pretend you never saw my mistake! LOL XD**

**Thanks to Kawaii Neko Nami, KhRfan12, Chrome Nagi Dokuro, psyoran, RagingTempestaCx, PetiteSkylark, TsubasaFan1230, LaChaTa2, AlliandoAlice, MacadamiaMistress, foggraven, juvenual, DJ, tigrun, zeropbreakthru for the reviews!(That's a lot of names! xD) Also, the favs, alerts and those who PMed me...thanks for being patient with the fic to all readers! :) **

**The fic will from now on be proofread by _KawaiiDesuNee _but any further errors will be mine! Thanks for helping me, Nica! :)**

* * *

**Found You!**

"NOOO!"

A brown haired teen screamed at the top of her lungs as she held onto a marbled pillar of the Vongola mansion, wrapping a hand around it for dear life. The silvernette felt a vein popping as he used his all to pull on her other hand. However, she didn't even budge and only held onto the pillar as if clinging on for her dear life while the Silvernette was starting to get tired of it all. When the hell will she ever learn to give up?!

'Oh, right…she's called 'stupid woman' for a reason…'

Gokudera almost face palmed at the other teen who was still stubbornly refusing to part with the pillar.

But his patience isn't one of the best either.

"Let go you stupid idiot!" The storm guardian growled.

"Not if you don't let go first you octopus head!" She yelled.

"God damn it woman! Quit it or I'm going to shove a freaking dynamite at your stupid face!" Gokudera cursed as he took out a dynamite threateningly from his pockets.

"T-Then….I won't make melon puddings, cakes or even sweets ever again!" She blurted out.

The storm guardian paused as the brown haired teen looked at him with an evil smirk. The hot-headed and fearful storm guardian apparently loves the simple fruit called melon and had always been secretly looking forward to those delicious desserts every week. Haru hadn't missed the little grin he had at the corner of his mouth as she placed that simple plate of cut up melon on the dining table of course.

"Hehehe…" Haru let out an evil cackle as she had, for once, won against the silvernette

'Take that you stupid, idiotic old man!'

"That's right!" The brown head declared as she crossed her arms over her chest proudly with a victory grin. "Cooking is a woman's greatest weapon aftera—"

She blinked as her thought processed what was happening. On one second, Haru was happily winning the argument and the next thing she knows was that her body was slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. You'd think a genius like him would know how to treat a girl right but well, guess again. The thought of carrying her bridal style never crossed his mind as he wasn't really the brightest person in the art of being gentlemanly, much less treating a girl with care.

"Hmm…Jyuudaime is probably waiting in the dining room by now." He muttered to himself before turning on his feet and advancing towards his newly set destination.

"Wha—Put me down, you octopus head!" The other teen yelled as she started struggling and hitting his back. The storm guardian ignored the weak punch and kicking from the shorthaired teen as he finally stopped in front of an elegant double door before slamming the door open.

Haru clenched her fist as she cursed out loud, "I swear I'm going to poison your food if you don't fucking let go of me now you bastard!"

"….Haru?"

Haru froze as she recognized the familiar voice of the brunette. Suddenly, she didn't want the Silvernette to let go anymore as she clutched the back of his shirt. The right hand man went silent for a moment before he put her down gently on the carpeted floors. The first thing Haru noticed was that Reborn, Tsuna and Kyoko were the only one early to be in the dining room. Her eyes met with a pair of calm chocolate browns looking back at her with an edge of worry and she could feel panic starting to grip on her. Haru turned to the half-Italian, not wanting to be in the room for another second as she half-screamed in a hush tone.

"I can't just say it out while Kyoko-chan is here! A-And what if he hates me for being a nuisance because of my f-feelings!?" Haru's voice cracked as she grabbed on his shirt, her hands quivering.

Gokudera gritted his teeth as he swiftly placed both hands on her shoulders, locking his emeralds with her deep brown orbs. "Listen to me, Haru!"

The other teen widened her eyes as she heard her name escape his lips for the first time.

"The Tenth would_ never_ hate a member of his famiglia, you of all people should know that." His emeralds softened as the brown head seemed to calm down from his words.

"You need to end this now and find someone who'll return the love you deserve….you stupid woman." The storm guardian trailed off as he retracted his hand, leaving the brown head speechless as his words slowly sink in to her. Haru slowly lets go of the fabric of his shirt and bites her lips as she avoided his emeralds. Gokudera took the chance to turn his sight towards his boss with a serious expression.

"Jyuudaime, the stupid woman wants to have a word with you."

The right hand man stated politely to his sole boss who sat at the further end of the long dining table. Tsuna merely looked at his right hand man with his brows furrowed before standing up and approaching the brown head as he noticed the storm guardian's determined tone. Haru's trains of thoughts were stopped on tracks as she heard the decimo's footsteps stopping in front of her. Worried chocolate browns scanned the other teen and he frowned when he saw the short haired teen gripping on the hem of her shirt.

"T-Tsuna-san, I…" The brown head spoke as she faced the young mafia boss. The Silvernette merely gritted his teeth as he proceeded out of the doors.

He didn't want to hear it.

Haru stood rooted in place as she unconsciously glanced back at the Silvernette who had then, closed the doors off behind him. Oddly, she could feel her heart sinking at the absence of the storm guardian.

But why?

Was it the fear gripping on her at the thought of her boss's rejection? Or is it simply because she wanted him to…stay?

The brown haired teen felt her nerves relaxing as her hands loosened the hold on her shirt.

'Oh, I get it….'

He was always there when she was troubled; when she cried or laughed.

She secretly enjoys her arguments with him; the only time she can be herself.

Always, he never expected her to be strong, smart or even asked her to change herself when she was being childish or weak. Unlike her parents and the people who looked down on her before…

He saw her as 'Haru Miura'.

'I love…that idiot.'

A soft smile crept up her face as the brown head could finally sort out her feelings. Her heart felt….lighter somehow and the teen decided that she likes to keep that feeling close to her. The brown head soon came back to reality though as she was reminded of the brunette who was still waiting for her and the two watching her curiously on their seats. Her deep browns soon darted off to anywhere but his chocolate browns as she processed her thoughts.

'Option one, Haru will scream that there are no more packets of marshmallows in the mansion.'

The brown head shook her head, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind. The whole world would be at risk of being invaded by a sulking psychopath marshmallow freak.

'Option two, tell Reborn-chan about Tsuna-san's unfinished paperwork that he 'accidentally' burned to ashes and buried exactly six feet under the ground in a secluded area.'

Haru shivered. She didn't want to live in a blood covered mansion. Haru likes her home in its creamy white colour without her boss's corpse littering the floor, thank you very much.

"Uhh…err..." Haru babbled out as she wrecked her brain for an excuse. Or more like, an idea without anyone dying horribly or screaming in terror. The brown head was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the brunette had a satisfied smile forming on his lips.

"It's fine, you've done enough." Tsuna said with a grin but the brown head only snapped her head at him and blinked in confusion. The young Mafioso lifted up a hand and patted her head for a job well done.

"I'm happy you could finally move on, Haru." The brunette smiled at the brown head who widened her dark browns in surprise.

"Hahi! Y-Y-You k-knew?" The short haired teen stuttered out as her face darkened with different shades of red.

Tsuna grinned and leaned in to whisper, "Good luck with my stubborn right-hand man."

The decimo chuckled at the flustered brown head whose face resembled a ripe tomato and couldn't help the smile forming on the corner of his lips at the thought of the two together. The brunette had been waiting for the brown head to clear out her feelings for his right hand man and a chance for Gokudera to prove himself to the person he'd care for so sincerely . Afterall, they were Vongola Decimo's trusted companions and to Sawada Tsunayoshi, his irreplaceable friends.

"A-Are you going to tell him?" The brown haired teen asked hesitantly while her boss merely smiled in return.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Haru brightened up immediately as she beamed.

"Thank you, Tsuna-san!" The brown head hugged her boss in appreciation before letting go the next second with a sly grin forming on her lips as she muttered to him. "But my best friend isn't that sharp either so it's not going to be easy for you…"

Tsuna glance from the corner of his eyes at the orange head who averted her gaze to the green chameleon on her hand. His intuition decided to act up again, telling him that she was merely trying to distract herself from her thoughts and the scene that seemed to be bugging her or…the fact that Leon almost chocked in her hold along with her lips that turned into a faint frown. Coincidentally, it was also the very moment her best friend decided to hug him. Well, what do you know?

Today, jealousy is in the air of the Vongola Mansion.

"Hmm~ We'll see about that…"

The brunette trailed off with a smirk gracing his features. Suddenly, the decimo felt a familiar killing intent directed to the back of his head and he immediately snapped his sight to the dinner table. There seated in the comfy chair was none other than a hungry demon tutor with his fedora tipped down to cover his black irises. Might he add that Reborn was holding a real and dangerous looking gun on his hand?

"H-Haru, I really think you should start making breakfast now…." Tsuna muttered, his voice cracking as he gulped in fear.

'Click' was the sound of a gun ready to do its' job as the other end of the weapon was pointed to a _very _scared mafia boss.

"A-A-And some e-espresso too, p-please!" The brunette said pleadingly and the brown head blinked before looking at the sadistic tutor. Haru's mouth formed an 'o' as she finally understood what was going on.

"Haru-chan, I'll help you with cooking breakfast then." Kyoko said as she stood from her seat. The brown head seemed to hesitate but nodded happily before both girls left the room. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief as his life was spare—

**BANG!**

The brunette instinctively ducked and held both hands over his head, missing the bullet by a hair's breadth. A loud sound of broken porcelain came at the same time and the decimo slowly looked to his left, he paled as his chocolate browns landed on the pieces of ceramic on the floor which, by the way, used to be worth hundreds of millions. Tsuna felt his eye twitching at the sight but had grown used to the arcobaleno's sadistic way.

"Reborn! I swear….I'm going to die from heart attack one day…" The decimo stood and hissed at his demon tutor who only smirked evilly in return.

"That's not possible dame-Tsuna. Because I will kill you personally before you breathe your last." Reborn muttered darkly and Tsuna could only shiver in return as a killing intent emerges from the tutor.

"A professional Mafioso leaves no evidence behind and that includes taking responsibilities for any failure of a student who kicked the bucket from such a stupid reason." The arcobaleno said casually while opening the barrel of his gun and loading in more bullets as if it was the most natural thing in the world for an infant to do.

"I-I'll just go and ask Mukuro about his mission now…." Tsuna said before walking towards the exit and closing the doors behind him, not wanting to spend another second with his sadistic tutor.

'That stupid, evil incarnate of a baby….'

Reborn sighed as he merely pointed his gun at the door, taking not even a second to fire two shots that swiftly went through the hard wood. The demon tutor smirked as he heard the sound of the brunette landing on the cold, hard floor on his behind, probably saved by his hyper intuition.

"Goddamn it Reborn! Stop reading my mind! Don't you know the words 'mental privacy'?!" The brunette hissed as he leaned against the wall for support, his legs growing weak as he was only able to survive at the very last split second with the help of his intuition.

"No, but I know the words 'respect your tutor or eat some fucking bullets' dame-Tsuna." The hitman spoke as he crossed his legs calmly and the next thing he heard was the string of curses in different language of a mafia boss as he stomped down the hallways.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, a-are you mad at me?" the brown haired teen asked her best friend reassuringly.

"Eh? What for?" replied the orange head with a tensed voice.

"Y-You know…I was about to c-c-confess to Tsuna-san before…" Haru hesitated as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Confess what?" Kyoko blinked and Haru gawked at her best friend's reaction. Suddenly, she felt pity for her boss…

"Hmm but I do feel kind of weird when you hugged him." The orange head stated, crossing one arm on her chest and the other hand holding her chin.

"Weird?" Haru perked up immediately.

"It's like my chest suddenly clenched and it's…suffocating me…" Kyoko recalled.

"Kyoko…are you serious?" Haru frowned.

"Huh?" The orange head replied as she raised a brow questioningly.

"Kyoko-chan it means that you're falling for—" The brown head answered excitedly, happy that her best friend was finally noticing something about her feelings. However, she was cut off as the sound of a doorbell rang throughout the mansion.

"I'll go get the door." Kyoko said to Haru before turning on her feet to the opposite side of the hallway.

"W-Wait, Kyoko-chan!"

Haru called for her but she was already gone from her sight. Haru could only sigh as she went on her way. Soon, she saw a familiar mop of silver hair walking along the halls but he seemed to be deep in his own thoughts. The short haired teen hesitated for a moment; knowing the obvious fact that she liked him….wasn't really helping either. But she had decided.

That she had to move on and…find new love.

And so, the brown head marched towards the half-italian; ready to face her newfound crush.

.

.

.

"Tch."

The Silvernette clicked his tongue as he walked through the halls. A scowl present on his face as he ruffled his hair. It's irritating him, this weird feeling he had stuck to his chest since he left the stupid woman in the dining room.

Didn't she look scared? Was it the right thing for him to do? What if…she really do still like the brunette even now?

Wait…is he….worrying about the stupid woman?

"It's all that 'hahi' woman's fault!" He finally screamed in irritation.

"Why is it my fault all of a sudden?" Haru suddenly spoke from behind him and he almost jumped.

"Y-You…" The silvernette twitched an eye, there she was, the source of all his problems standing innocently before him.

"How…did it go?"

'….What? Wait a minute…what did he just blurted out again?!'

The silvernette felt like banging his head to the nearest wall as he was starting to get suspicious that stupidity(from the stupid woman of course) was really, actually contagious. And that he was a victim of it all since he doesn't seem to be able to understand what his mind is thinking of recently.

"I… changed my mind!" The brown head said happily as she held out a 'peace' sign to him with a childlike grin.

"…What?" The silvernette muttered out dumbly as he watched the short haired teen stretches her hand up to the air.

"Well, turns out I'm moving on pretty well! Also, I feel lighter now somehow." The brown head clapped her hands together as she chirped. For some reason, Gokudera felt the corner of his lips tugging into a grin at her words. But he immediately coughed and hide it away before she could see it.

"Next time, find a guy who'd make you happy or I won't approve of it." He mumbled. The brown head froze and stared at him wide eyed.

"What's with that look you stupid woman?" The bomber said with a slight scowl as she looked down at the 'hahi' woman.

"…Are you my dad or something?" Haru said with a straight face as she looked straight at his emeralds.

The silvernette blushed as he gritted his teeth, trying very hard to hide his embarrassment as the brown head started giggling and laughing without end.

"Forget it, you stupid woman!" The silvernette screamed as he turned and placed his hands in his pockets. Haru stopped laughing as she walked up to follow him, not wanting to be left behind. She looked up at him and noticed that his cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"_Find someone who'll return the love you deserve….you stupid woman."_

Who knew the hot-headed octopus head was capable of saying such warming things?

A soft smile formed on her lips as she whispered, "I've already found him, you idiot…."

"What did you say?" The octopus head raised a brow as he whipped his head back at the brown head who was following him.

"I…." Haru moved past him before pointing her index finger at the half-italian with a smirk.

"…am _not _telling anything to an octopus-headed old man!" Haru declared proudly before putting out her tongue childishly at him. The short haired teen then ran away from the silvernette who was still rooted in his place before her words sink in.

"You stupid, idiotic, ugly woman…" Gokudera muttered dangerously as he felt a nerve twitching in irritation.

"Hahi! At least Haru doesn't have anger issues desu~" The brown head said mockingly as she popped her head out from the end of the hallway before disappearing from his sight on a corner, giggling as she saw him getting even more irritated by her words.

"That. Is. It." Gokudera announced as he took out his dynamites.

"When I find you….you're dead, you retarded hahi woman!" yelled the hitman bomber as he chases after the brown head.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the training rooms, Mukuro was leaning against the metal walls as he watched Chrome practice her illusions. Mukuro furrowed his brow as he noticed that there was something different about Chrome.

"M-Mukuro-sama, h-how did I do?" the purplenette asked shyly but confidently to the male illusionist.

"Good, you most certainly have trained well while I'm away my dear Chrome..." Mukuro said reassuringly with his face full of impress.

Chrome lit up as the pineapple head praised her.

'You've trained too much...'

"Mukuro-sama? Is something wrong?" Chrome asked worriedly as she saw the pineapple head lost in his own thoughts.

"Chrome…No, _Nagi_." The mist guardian corrected as he fixed his mix-matched orbs to the purplenette. Chrome's hold around her trident tightened as she noticed the seriousness in his voice. She waited for him to speak and he seemed to hesitate before opening his mouth and looked at her with an emotion she couldn't recognize before he uttered those words.

"I…am no longer your master."

Mukuro said clearly as the female illusionist who widened her eyes as her hands began to quiver.

"W-Why?" was all she could choke out as the purplenette felt a sudden rush of fear gripping on her. W-Was it because she is of no use to him any longer? Is she too weak and unworthy to be by his side?

Or was it because she only wants to protect him…..but couldn't?

"M-Mukuro-sama I—" The purplenette cracked as she looked up at him; hoping that he would change his mind.

"Nagi." He called with a cold tone which made her flinched in return.

"You are free to go as you please." Mukuro said as he crossed his arms over his chest, expecting her to leave him soon.

Even when a part of him knew it wasn't what he really wanted at all.

Chrome stood silent as she bit her lips, fighting tears that threatened to escape her good eye. She snapped her head up at him with determined purple.

"No." Chrome said clearly to the other mist guardian as his mix matched eyes widened at her answer.

She had never defied him before.

How much…has she grown while he was gone?

Mukuro gritted his teeth at the thought and his back left the surface of the wall as he walked up to the purplenette. Chrome's grip on her trident tightened as she was unconsciously finding courage from her weapon; her first gift from the man who now stood infront of her and gave her a second chance to live.

She can't back down now.

The pineapple head stopped before her as he looked down at her with mix-matched orbs feared by everyone he'd ever met through his six path of reincarnation.

Everyone…but _her_.

"Nagi…do you not hear me? You no longer need to be—" He started but was cut off by the purplenette.

"No!" She screamed before gazing at his eyes, wanting nothing more than a clear answer from him."I-I won't go anywhere until you tell me why you're leaving me M-Mukuro-sama!"

* * *

The orange head went down the grand staircase and held on the brass handle before opening the door wide, the cold breeze blowing against her

"Who—?" Her caramels widened as she look up to face the visitor who had the same shocked expression as hers. That familiar grey eyes and hair, his hands covered with bandages and a white plaster over the bridge of his nose. Kyoko took a step back as memories rushed back to her, her hands quivered as she parted her lips.

"R-R-Ryohei onii-cha—?" She choked out and took a step back but was too late as the sun guardian dropped his yellow travel bag and pulled her to a bone-crushing hug.

"I EXTREMELY MISSED YOU KYOKO!"

Ryohei roared, happiness overwhelmed him as he didn't notice the orange head squirming in his arms. It's been years but the extreme guardian couldn't possibly miss the mop of orange hair and those honey browns. He had been searching for her ever since he landed in Namimori and couldn't believe his eyes when she was finally here in the Vongola mansion itself.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was heading towards the practice room in search of his two mist guardians when he passed by the main entrance. The brunette froze as he saw his sun guardian with the orange head.

"R-Ryohei-san? Y-You're back?" The brunette stuttered as his eyes immediately darted to the orange head in his arms.

"YO, SAWADA! YOUR EXTREME SUN GUARDIAN IS BACK!" Ryohei shouted as he held up a fist to his direction with a winning grin. The mafia boss didn't reply though as his eyes were fixed at the orange head who was starting to tremble.

"Ryohei-san, she—" Tsuna grabbed on the railings on the second floor and called out to the boxer.

"Let go!"

The orange head screamed as she pushed the boxer away from her. But what surprised him the most was the tears that threatened to stream down her caramel orbs, those eyes that used to look at him with respect was now filled with pure hatred and disappointment. She lowered her head and clenched her hands.

"I'm not your sister." She muttered lowly before bringing her face up with trails of tears slipping down her honey browns. The sun guardian stood rooted in his place, unable to find any words to say as the teen's voice rose.

"Ten years ago….you abandoned me!" she shouted stutteringly, tears still streaming on her now drenched face.

"Kyoko…I-I can extremely explain—" Ryohei spoke with an edge of plea.

"NO!" She screamed out as the sun guardian was shocked and silenced.

"For ten whole years….I waited…I trusted you… But I was wrong!" Kyoko cried out.

"Kyoko, stop!" Tsuna yelled as hurriedly jumped over the railings on the second floor to land on the tiles of the living room.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san left me….do you know how it feels to be abandoned a second time?" the orange head muttered as her heartbeat pumped faster and her breathing became heavier.

Ryohei widened his eyes. "Kyoko, I didn't mean to—"

"Liar!" Kyoko screamed as she clasped both hands over her ears, not wanting to hear his excuses.

"I-I don't want to be hurt anymore…" Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she felt her legs growing weak, her mind swirled as darkness slowly overcame her.

"Kyoko!"

Ryohei screamed as he reached out for her but was too late as he was still in shock. But the orange head had fallen back only to be caught by the brunette. Tsuna furrowed his brows as he adjusted the unconscious orange head on his arms and carried her. The decimo gritted his teeth as he noticed the streaks of hot tears trailing down her face.

Again…he'd failed to prevent those tears escaping her honey browns.

"Ryohei-san…I'll bring her back to her room first. We'll talk about it in my office." Tsuna recommended to the sun guardian as he carried the Kyoko bridal style to her room.

.

.

.

.

"….I've made her extremely mad didn't I?" The boxer lowered his head in guilt as three pair of eyes were fixed on him in the decimo's office.

"Yes, you did. Oh and she even cried too." Count on the sadistic tutor to rub salt on your wound. Ryohei flinched and Tsuna sighed as he placed a hand over his palm, being the one used to his tutor's sadistic ways.

"I….I EXTREMELY HAVE TO PUNISH MYSELF AFTERALL!" The boxer raised his fist and was about to punch himself with all his power when Tsuna stood up and tried to convince him from beating himself up. Which…is also, by the way, going to leave bloodstains on his new and expensive carpets seeing how extreme he is.

"W-Wait Ryohei-san, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure there's an explanation to why Kyoko…err…." The young Mafioso scratched his cheek, uncertain on how he should say it to the older guardian.

"Hate this loudmouth to the point that she faints and cry?" Reborn continued his dame-student's explanation in his own strategic way.

Ryohei slumped down to his knees like a defeated boxer as the air grew heavy and dark, gloomy auras surround him.

"Reborn! Stop making it worse!" The brunette cringed as he could hear mutters of 'I should extremely die in the most extreme way possible' similar to the sound of despair as the sun guardian seemed to lost his extremeness.

"I'm just stating reality dame-Tsuna." The demon tutor shrugged as he crossed his legs nonchalantly.

"Just stop moping and tell us what happened between you two already." Reborn ordered to the turf head and he nodded silently.

"Kyoko and I….we're not really related by blood." The sun guardian breathed out with his grey orbs down-casted.

"Well, I can see that since it'd be creepy if Kyoko-chan started shouting 'extreme' all the time…." Byakuran said but was interrupted by a sharp jab with the elbow from the brunette.

"Oww…what was that for Tsu-chan?~" The white head whined as he placed a hand on his side dramatically. The decimo clicked his tongue as he knew that the other boss was merely pretending to be hurt.

"Shut the hell up or I'm going to kick you out of the room." Tsuna half whispered irritated as he glared daggers at the white head.

"Ahaha, what makes you think that I'll listen to you, Tsunayoshi-kun?~" The white head answered merrily as he started turning himself on the chair, making him look like a happy-go-lucky 5-year old.

"—Without marhsmallows…." The brunette added and smirked as the Millefiore boss stopped abruptly and looked at him as if the young Mafioso had just committed bloody murder.

"I sincerely apologized and will behave myself from now on, please continue your story." The marshmallow addict said with a straight face.

"I first met her eight years ago in the orphanage…." The sun guardian sighed as he recalled.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, from now on, this will be your new home, dear." The very caring lady told her as she led the little orangenette to a room full of young kids around her age before leaving the room herself as she was called by her co-workers. Though, her caramels didn't even bother to scan the room because she knew that 'they' weren't there. The orange head proceeded to sat on one corner of the room and hugged her legs closer to herself.

'If Kyoko becomes a good girl, maybe….otou-san and okaa-san will—'

"EXTREME!" Kyoko almost jumped when she heard the energetic voice close to her. She looked up hesitantly and was met with a white haired boy who grinned widely.

"My EXTREME name is Ryohei! What's yours?!" Ryohei half-screamed to the orange head who could only blinked in return.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm so, this chapter was a little delayed since I recently published a 2795 oneshot...*****sigh* **they really need more love.* Since some of you said that you liked to see Tsuna's and Kyoko's childhood...here's a special treat for you! Remember that omakes can sometimes be related to the fic...on the next chapter. :)) There'll be more 2795, siblings fluffs and 6996 love coming up next! XD Oh and **I'm glad the readers liked Leon in the last chapter cause I'm just dying to write that scene for some reason! x)**

**~~~~~~~~OMAKE~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Both kids were seated on the park bench as the orange head was busy bandaging the brunette's bruised hand. A faint blush was present on his cheek as he tried very hard not to stare at the orangenette.**

**Kyoko: *Sigh* Geez, Tsu-kun. You should be more careful next time…**

**Tsuna: S-Sorry, Kyoko-chan. M-Maybe I'm a 'dame' after all…haha..*scratch cheek sheepishly***

**Kyoko frown, she didn't want him to say 'sorry'. **

**They're friends aren't they? So why can't he understand that she's just worried for him?**

**All of a sudden, an idea popped in her mind as she left her seat and stood up infront of the brunette. Tsuna winched as the caramels gazed straight at him. I-Is she angry?**

**Tsuna: K-Kyoko-cha—**

**The little brunette was about to apologize when she suddenly cupped his cheeks and leaned in. The brunette was cut off by a pair of soft lips brushing with his which only lasted for a second but enough for him to freeze as his thoughts couldn't process what was happening. Tsuna merely gawked dumbly as the orange head pulled back.**

**Tsuna: ….**

**Kyoko:…..*smile***

**And that was when it finally came to him. The young Mafioso felt heat creeping up his cheeks up to the tips of his ears.**

**Tsuna: H-HIEEEEEE!**

**He gave out an 'oh-so-manly' scream and stumbled backwards from his swing, causing the back of his head to meet with the ground with a loud 'thud'. The brunette brought a hand up to care for his hurting head as he bit his lip, fighting the urge to cry infront of the orange head.**

**Kyoko: T-Tsu-kun! Are you alright?**

**Kyoko asked worried as she knelt down next to him.**

**Tsuna: *stutters* K-K-Kyoko-chan…W-What did you just…?**

**Kyoko: *blink* It's what Okaa-san do to Otou-san before he leaves for work. He looked happier every time she does that and I was just thinking that you look really sad…I wanted you to cheer up Tsu-kun!**

**Tsuna widened his eyes as he averted his chocolate browns away from hers. He brought a hand to cover his lips and thought:**

'**So she doesn't even know what she's doing huh…? And I'm pretty sure it's her first too…'**

**Tsuna: T-Thank you, Kyoko-chan.**

**Kyoko: Un! *nods***

**Tsuna: B-But umm…d-don't do that again okay? **

**Kyoko: D-Did it not work? Or maybe you hate it after all..? :(**

**Tsuna: N-No! T-That's not it, Kyoko-chan! *Waves hand frantically* I'm happy, I really am. B-but…I might really die next time…. **

**The brunette whispered as he grabbed the fabric over his chest where his heart was still beating like there's no tomorrow. **

**Kyoko: *tilts head wondering* Okay? (°v°?)**

Don't forget to review so that I know what needs to be improved in the fic! Your suggestions might be taken to consideration too...Kufufu we'll see... :)


	17. A Good Girl

**A/N: Finally, I finished this chapter! :'D I almost cried when I finished reading the last chapter btw...I'm going to miss the series a lot since it's one of my favourite. Still, it ended with Tsuna almost confessing to Kyoko(cue for 2795 fangirl squeal!) and my friend who read shonen megazine said that the anime might be out next year! :D Oh and I've been active in my DA too, colouring linearts turns out to be really fun! Anyways, I'll have less time to write my fic next year since I'm taking my national exams but...I'll try even if I have writers block(which happens at almost every chapter T_T) as long as the readers are willing to wait for me :)**

TheSapphireRose: Thanks! Yeah, I won't, Ijust hope I'll survive till the end of the fic though haha. It's gonna be really long with all my plot twists. xD

DeathBerryLover1995: Good that you like him that way then! Cause It's just gonna get even worse...mwahahh I love to torture Tsuna :D

TsubasaFan1230: No prob. Actually, I got a double review!Yayy! O3O*slaps self* just kidding. I was really happy to read your review...you're so nice, thank you :')

Chrome Nagi Dokuro: Hohoho~ (^3^)/ (Why am I laughing again? xD)

AlliandoAlice: I don't know why but I always see Gokudera as a Tsundere somehow...OvO" oh and I give you permission to slap Mukuro in this chapter kufufu~ you'll know why when you read it... :)

kasumi319: *tears up* I-I believe you..thank you so much, you're too kind ;A;

JCzala: So I've decided that before this fic ends, I'm going to surprise you with more plot twists from now on (really, you always know what's going to happen in my fic that I just want to challenge myself to make the storyline less shallow and plain). I feel that Gokudera and Haru's continuous bickering is what makes them a cute couple and Tsuna is of course supporting his right hand man and friend. Well with how I started the fic, I can't have them as blood related siblings. Thanks again for your support as well as for my colouring in DA too! :D

kawaiinekochan16: Actually, I want to write a 5986 fic too but I can't think up on a plot about them =v=" Thanks! I've been craving to get reviews too haha kidding~XD

ThePicturesqueSkyline: Yes, you're right. Hmm then I'll make this fic to a 699618 fic! I like 1896 too actually so I'll give some hints of 1896 starting on the next-next chapter. :D

Also thanks to Boyudo, archsage328, Guest 10/17/12, Guest 10/24/12, LittleCatGotDumped, ForeverMomoShiro, MikanMD, Soul of The World, xxxtoushirou, zeropbeakthru, foggraven and KhRfan12 for the reviews and also to those who support the fic! :)

**Hope the readers enjoy this chapter as well! :)**

* * *

**A Good Girl**

_"It's K-Kyoko…Kyoko Sasagawa." The orangenette muttered hesitantly while the white haired boy only grinned wider._

_"Since you're EXTREMELY new here, do you want me to show you around?!" The white head said as he pumped his fist to the air energetically._

_"N-No…" Kyoko replied but soon noticed his smile turning into a frown. The orangenette immediately waved her hands frantically, hoping that Ryohei wouldn't feel disappointed with her answer._

_"I-It's not that I don't want to…it's just that I'm w-waiting for—" The orange head was about to speak when she stopped on her tracks, making the soon-to-be-boxer raise a brow questioningly._

_'I'm waiting…for who?...Okaa-san and….Otou-san?'_

_Kyoko bit her lips as she remembered what happened just the day before. People dressed in black overalls she didn't know were there slowly bowing to the two 'wooden rectangular crates' that contained her parents as a sign of respect._

_'I'm so stupid...they'll never come back for me…'_

_The little orange head felt a pang of sadness as she gripped the fabric of her shirt unconsciously._

_'Because Otou-san and Okaa-san are…'_

_"Gone…" Kyoko whispered to herself as she felt hot tears dripping down to the back of her hands._

_"T-They left me behind…" The orange head sniffed as her lips quivered while the boy remained silent. It was normal for kids who're new in the orphanage to throw tantrums or cry out for their parents and he knew that nothing he says will ever make them forget about the way their parents had left them in the orphanage…_

_"Please don't cry…" He murmured, not knowing what else to say to the orange head. Kyoko flinched as she was brought back from her thoughts._

_"S-Sorry for suddenly crying, I-I…" She stuttered, not knowing that the boy didn't mean to make her remember all those bitter memories._

_Don't hate me._

_**"Is she their daughter? Oh my…having to take care of their child even with such horrible debts…it must've been hard on them."**_

_'I'm sorry…for being a burden.'_

_The white head was abandoned by his parents since he was just an infant. He wouldn't know how to comfort her since he'd never felt how it feels to lose one's parents. Ryohei clenched his hands to fists, hating himself for not being able to stop the new girl from crying._

_How many times had she reminded herself not to cry?_

_How long had she blamed herself for her parent's death?_

_Why didn't those selfish adults understand how much pain she's in?_

_"They're not gone." Ryohei stated firmly as the orange head snapped her head up at him, wondering about what he said._

_"W-What?" She choked out between sobs and sniffs._

_"Your otou-san and okaa-san….they'll always be with you!" The white head said as he smiled confidently at her before he continued. "Once you love someone, they'll never be completely gone. You might not see them…but they'll be watching over you to make sure that you're EXTREMELY happy and safe!"_

_"R-Really?" Kyoko said as tears stopped forming from her honey browns._

_"Also, you don't need to worry about being lonely." Ryohei said as he squatted down to her eye level, making her blink as he grinned brightly at her._

_"Because from now on, I'll be your EXTREME brother!"_

.

.

.

.

_She was 10 and he was 11 when the orange head had a new family member: an extreme and boxing-lover brother. Two years passed and the grey-haired boy stood in front of her sister with a frown which was unusual for her cheery brother._

_"Onii-chan…you'll be back….right?" the little orange head gripped the hem of her skirt as she bit her lips._

_"Of course, Kyoko!" Ryohei said assumingly as he pumped his fist to the air with his signature smile._

_"You're my EXTREME sister so I know you'll be fine." Ryohei patted her head softly to assure her but froze the next moment when he noticed her caramels starting to brim with tears._

_"K-Kyoko…" Ryohei frowned. He didn't want to part with her either. He knew that one of them would get adopted sooner or later but the boxer just never thought that he would have to leave his sister._

_However, the extreme grey head was surprised the next moment as Kyoko shook her head and said. "No…I'm fine, onii-chan."_

_"When I'm sad…I'll smile instead." She said with a childlike grin, "Because otou-san, okaa-san…and onii-san will get worried!"_

_The 11-year old widened his eyes at his sister's words and the next thing he knew, tears formed in his grey orbs. Yes, he knew it wasn't an 'extreme' thing to do…but what kind of brother wouldn't if his dear sister say such things?!_

_"You're really an EXTREMELY good girl!" Ryohei said as he wrapped his arms around his sister who giggled at her brother's actions._

_"Someday…I'll be able to take care of you like a real family!" He told her reassuringly. "When you're lonely or troubled… I'll extremely come right back to you, okay?!" The grey haired boy pulled back and said to her with a grin as Kyoko could only nod at him with a soft smile spreading over her lips. The soon-to-be boxer then retreated to the back seat of the black coloured, elegant looking car. Kyoko glance back at the owner of the orphanage. Luce-san was talking with a man with blonde hair. She figured that he must be the person who is going to take care of her brother from now on and so, she watched him curiously as he made his way towards her direction. However, she didn't expect the stranger to kneel down on one knee and pat her head gently._

_"Take care of yourself, little one. Your brother really worries about you a lot….and that 'boy' too." The blonde trailed off as he mentioned the 'boy'. Kyoko blinked as she doesn't remember anyone related to this suit wearing ojii-san. The man merely smiled in return but she'd noticed that his smile was bitter and filled with sadness._

_"Ojii-san…why do you look so sad?" The orange head blurted out innocently and he widened his eyes, wondering how such a small child could ever be so sharp. A slight smile formed on his lips as he found her caring nature amusing. Even towards a stranger like him, she was still kind...and was somehow familiar to 'her'…._

_"You…will meet him again one day." The blonde changed the topic as he finally muttered to her._

_"At that time, I can only hope that the two of you will make the right choice…."_

* * *

"Hmm...given your circumstances, I understand why you feared for her safety." Reborn said calmly as he sipped on his espresso. "It seems that the Vongola had recognized you for your potential of being the Decimo's sun guardian even back then."

"I thought that she would be involved with the mafia if I returned to her…but I was EXTREMELY wrong!" The sun guardian said as his hands balled to fist. "This morning, I finally had the guts to ask someone who worked in the orphanage but she said that Kyoko already left a long time ago!"

"Kyoko wouldn't have left unless something EXTREMELY bad had happened to her!" Ryohei said as he stood abruptly, "A-and I couldn't be there like how I promised…I have no right to be her EXTREME brother!"

Reborn glanced at the brunette who kept silent the whole time, seemingly to be in deep thoughts about Ryohei's story. The demon tutor didn't miss it though: the way his grip on the glass of water was threatening it to crack.

'That stupid, dame student of mine…'

"But you didn't even have the guts to send a letter to her? Or maybe a call?" Reborn asked out of the blue as he snapped his head at the sun guardian which made Ryohei unsteady, putting his palm over the side of his head at the sudden realization.

Facepalm.

"Yep, I'm still not surprised that you're not related to Kyoko-chan." Byakuran said as he popped another marshmallow in his mouth before leaning to his side towards the brunette.

"The dense part is the same though…" He muttered as if it was the biggest secret in the world while Tsuna rolled his eyes at him.

"I like _every _part of her, alright?" Tsuna muttered out, making sure that the 'overprotective onii-chan' wouldn't be able to hear him talking about his sister that way. The marshmallow freak was silent for a while and Tsuna glance at him, only to find a stupidly fake frown spreading over his face.

"Tsunayoshi-kun.…I worry about you." Byakuran said as he sighed like a worried parent over his teenage son's love life.

Is he thinking that he's stupid or something…?

Wait….what's with that 'I'm-looking-at-a-helpless-fool-in-love' look?

"Well, I do admit that she's an interesting girl though~" Byakuran sang, remembering his first meeting with the orange head.

Twitch.

"And also, she's—…Tsunayoshi-kun…..stop glaring at me, I won't give you any of my marshmallows even if you beat me up, just so you know…." The marshmallow addict said in a serious tone as he held his bag of marshmallows closer to him and away from the snapping brunette.

Who the _hell_ wants your goddamn marshmallows?!

Tsuna ruffled his hair in annoyance as he tried to distract himself from the urge to punch the white haired mafia boss square in the face; he has more important things to deal with now than an oversized kid with marshmallow needs.

"Ryohei-san, don't worry about Kyoko. I'll….talk to her." The decimo said as he stood up from his seat.

"But I—" Ryohei was about to speak when he was interrupted by his boss.

"I can still fix things between you two….I have to." Tsuna mumbled to himself as he narrowed his eyes while his tutor tipped his fedora down to cover his onyx irises.

"What if she extremely won't listen to you?" Ryohei said, knowing how stubborn her sister could be and after all he'd done…it won't be easy to convince her.

"It'll be fine." Tsuna reassured with a smile at the boxer as he opened the door. A soft mumble came from him as a devious grin flashed on his lips unnoticed by everyone in the room.

"…Because I can always _make _her listen to me."

* * *

Chrome continued to fix her gaze at the blue-haired illusionist as he widened his eyes at the girl's sudden outburst. He opened his mouth, only to close it back the next second as he couldn't think of anything to say. What could he tell her anyway? That it was because she no longer needs him? That sounds so lame... he doesn't want to spill those painful words out to her, but he did.

"Because I detest the current you." It was true in a sense. That was what the pineapple haired illusionist said to convince himself. Mukuro watched as Chrome flinched from his words and he took the chance to continue.

"Do you think that I have not realized it?" He said sternly, referring to the fact that he knew that she was strong enough by her own now to be able to create her own organs. She'd even been unconsciously replacing her own organs without herself noticing. It was her own body that accepted its owner's illusions instead of his. Still, she should've felt that something was wrong…that the illusions he'd used to tie her down as a puppet was completely gone without a trace from her body. He had no reasons to keep her with him now that he has his own body too.

But…why did she lied about it then?

"If that is what you want…" Chrome whispered as the hold on her trident loosened.

"I-If you hate me so much and I am but a mere, useless tool to you…" The purple haired illusionist muttered as she bit her lips, tears threatening to slip off her violets. However, she couldn't seem even weaker by crying right before him now.

'That I am not even worthy enough to be by your side…'

She needs to prove to him that she is able to be by her own!

"T-Then I don't need Mukuro-sama either!" Chrome blurted out as the pineapple head blinked in confusion.

That…certainly wasn't what he expected to hear…

She was the same girl who would always follow him around and looking up to him with admiration but he felt something different in her violets. It was… determination?

The purple headed illusionist took her ex-master's silence as an approval. She raised an arm and took off the clip that held her hair in the same hairstyle as him as a mark that her life belonged to her master. Her flowing, purple locks fell to her gentle shoulders; complimenting her sweet face while the pineapple head could only stare as he had once again been rendered speechless by her.

Why was it that she always finds a way to make him lose his words?

Surely, it has never happened to him before so…why now?

Chrome turned on her heel without a word and stepped out of the training room, leaving the pineapple head to think for himself. All of a sudden, he began to ruffle his blue locks, groaning in frustration as the illusionist wrecked his brain for a reason on why he had acted so stupidly unlike his usual cunning and calculative self.

"What in the world...had just happened?" Mukuro mumbled as he sighed. Wasn't it a good thing that she finally left him? That was what he wanted after all. The pineapple head swore that after all those cycles of hell he'd gone through…this particular purple head was the only one who managed to mess his mind.

Oh, the irony after all that he'd done to god-knows-how-many-victims...literally of course.

"Still, there must be something wrong with me lately…" The mist guardian muttered as he placed a hand on his chin, thinking through on what exactly is the problem. That is, until he realized that everything clicked onto place with only one answer…

"No…it can't be…." Mukuro gritted his teeth, he may not accept it but he is no fool to not notice it.

Him falling for a mere puppet…a tool?!

How preposterous!

He knew that such feelings could make anyone weaker and besides, he could never make her happy so what was the point of having affections for her in the first place?

Yet….here he is, yearning for her to return back to his side. The image of her with her hair down replaying in his mind, he had to admit that Chrome was no longer the girl he'd found years ago.

"Nagi…" The illusionist whispered.

* * *

_A 13-year-old girl hastily zipped her hooded jacket as she grabbed all of the things she needs and threw them in the small bag._

_"Kyoko-chan, are you really leaving?" Luce said worriedly as she watched the teen almost jump from her voice._

_"Yes, Luce-san." The orange haired girl said with a sad smile on her face. "I know that the debt collectors have found me…they've been coming here for the past few days right?"_

_"But that's—" The green haired lady tried to reason with the teen but she shook her head in reply, telling the woman who'd been taking care of her that she had made up her mind._

_"No, it's fine. I'll leave before they find me." Kyoko said as she carefully took a framed photograph of her parents then placed it in the bag. "I don't want to trouble you after all you've done for me, Luce-san."_

_"What about…your 'brother'?" Luce asked and Kyoko flinched as she remembered about the boxer._

_"I'm tired of waiting for an 'onii-chan' who breaks his promises..." The girl replied as she rubbed the tears forming on the corner of her eyes before turning around and pulling the hood of her clothes on; hiding her face and signature orange locks._

_"Thank you for everything." Kyoko bowed to the owner of the orphanage as the arcobaleno bit her lips, feeling helpless for not being able to assist the teen who had gone through so much. The orange head dashed out of the place she'd called 'home' for the last three years and saw two rough looking men making their way towards the orphanage; the rain dripping on her clothes from the darkening sky. Kyoko gripped the handle of her bag and looked up at them for a second, giving them a glance of her honey browns as they widened their eyes._

_"It's that girl!" One of them screamed as he pointed at the orange head who ran as fast as she could. She couldn't have them thrashing up her 'home' when they've lost their patience. Kyoko gasped as she went to one of the alleyways and held her bag close to her, hoping that the debt collectors wouldn't find her. Luckily, they lost sight of her due to the rain that was hitting harshly against their faces._

_"She's gone…look around and find her! That girl wouldn't be able to get far away from here!" The man barked as he passed the alleyway in search for the missing orange head. Kyoko sighed and let out a breath she unconsciously held back, her back sliding against the wall as she buried her face on her knees._

**_"When you're lonely or troubled… I'll extremely come right back to you, okay?!"_**

_"…Onii-chan." The girl murmured as she waited for a few seconds, only to have more water hitting against her frail figure curled up on the concrete. She was being stupid, she knew, but somehow she wished that someone….anyone could save her from all this._

_"You liar…" Kyoko whispered as she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks._

* * *

The orange head sighed as she stared up at the ceilings. It's been a few minutes since she woke up and it all just came rushing back to her as soon as her head clears up. She couldn't believe it. She tried many times to reassure herself that it was just a dream but failed as it was in fact the reality that she didn't know how to deal with the most.

Her 'brother' has returned.

Kyoko frowned as she remembered the way she screamed at her 'brother' and the surprised look spread over his face.

'Was I…too harsh on him?'

The teen shook her head as she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

'No…he deserved it.'

He should have known about what happened to her and her relatives before; those people who chose not to even spare a thought on her knowing her debt. She couldn't forgive anyone who betrayed her trust so easily and Ryohei was not an exception. Slowly, she closed her eyes, various thoughts going through her mind.

"Maybe…I'm just scared that he…would abandon me again…" Kyoko whispered to herself.

But was that it? Is this what she wanted?

For her to lose the only chance to have someone to fill up the space created from the loss of her parents as her only caring relatives…

"Kyoko, are you awake?" A voice spoke as a series of knocks was heard from the door. Kyoko almost jumped as she pulled the blankets over her head instinctively.

'Wait…what am I even hiding for?'

But somehow, a part of her refused to reconfirm the familiar voice of a certain brunette and even more so as she heard a sigh from him as soon as he opened the door. A blush crept up her cheeks as she realized how childish she must've looked like right now but still… she really can't face him after all that. The bed sunk slightly to the side, indicating that the decimo made himself comfortable by sitting on _her _bed, obviously not getting the hint that she only wanted her much needed and appreciated _space!_

Come to think of it...what was she panicking for in the first place?

'Maybe it's because of what happened this morni—' Kyoko did a mind-slap as she cursed herself inwardly for remembering such things.

"Are you feeling better now?" Tsuna asked worriedly and she couldn't help but answer him with the tone full of sincerity he used.

"I'm fine…you pervert…." Kyoko whispered.

"What? You're still mad about what happened this morning?" the young Mafioso asked playfully while Kyoko wondered on why he just _have _to bring that up again….that jerk.

"You stole my first kiss…" the orange head replied timorously as she pouted.

"Oh and the second time too." He pointed out and soon, the orange head pushed the covers down just below her eyes to attempt a glare at the young Mafioso.

"If It makes you feel better, it was my second and third." He jovially said, saying it in a tone like it's the most normal thing in the word.

"….Who's the first?" Kyoko asked sincerely, hiding the curiosity in her voice of course. Tsuna gaze at her for a while, as if wondering about something while the orange head was getting uncomfortable with the silence as he watched her.

"W-What?" The orange head said hesitantly as the brunette still had his chocolate browns fixed on her.

"…Are you _that _curious to know about my first kiss?" He said as a smirk crept up on his lips, making her twitch in irritation.

"In your dreams." Kyoko sulked and hid herself back under the covers.

'On second thought…that might not have been a good thing to say. I'd probably just made her angrier if possible...'

"Kyoko, listen to me." The brunette stated, now in a serious tone.

"….I don't want to." Kyoko muttered out since she knew that her 'brother' had probably spilled everything to the brunette. The room fell silent as Tsuna thought of a way to convince the other teen. All he knew was that he have to fix this no matter what and since she'd already labelled him as a 'pervert'...he will pretend as one if he need to.

"….Fine." The young Mafioso breathed out as if in defeat.

Kyoko peeked through the blankets, thinking that he'd given up. She let out a squeak instead when the brunette's face was close to hers with his hand propped to the side of her head; preventing her from escaping.

"Either you listen or we both shut up and continue where we left off this morning." The young Mafioso pointed out in an 'as-a matter-of-fact' way. Her honey brown hues narrowed at him daringly.

"You wouldn't—" Kyoko muttered from under her covers but was interrupted as he gently pressed his lips against the thin fabric over her mouth. Caramel orbs widened as she felt the warmth over her lips leaving her as he pulled back.

"Next time….I'm going to do it for real." The brunette said warningly while the other teen was still gawking over what happened.

"Oh, and that wasn't counted with this thing still here." Kyoko flinched as she felt the blanket being tugged by no other than that perverted jerk (it's what she calls him when she's pissed). It was currently her only protection against the pervert, by the way.

"So…here goes for your third,_real _time~" The brunette emphasized as his chocolate browns flutter half close with his whispers, "….If you even want to _still _count after this, that is…."

"W-Wait" she whimpered in a panicked way, her face tinted red as she tried to avoid his gaze which she failed to do so seeing there's not even any space for her to move her head.

"Then push me away." Tsuna simply whispered but she could see the seriousness in his eyes daring her to do as he says. If only she would just give up on being stubborn and listen to him...but no, the orange head only flustered when his face got closer and closer until she could feel his breath against her lips. The brunette paused as he felt her soft hands on his shoulder in a weak attempt to push him away but the way she bit her rosy lips told him otherwise.

Was it because of her kindness that she couldn't or…could he hold onto the hope that she was starting to return his feelings?

But it doesn't matter now….because he could only hear the fast thumping of his heart.

Or maybe it was also hers? He might never know.

Still, he had given her a chance to deny him.

'Ahh...it's happening again...' The brunette thought as he moved his hand to gently caress her cheek, making the orange head stop her struggles as she shut her eyes and gripped on his shirt; a faint blush spreading over her clear cheeks. Her actions, the way she smiled or blushed...it was messing with his mind.

The young mafioso fluttered his chocolate browns close, finding himself wanting to have that sweet taste of her lips again before he suddenly felt something smacked over his mouth…it was…

…Her palm.

"I-I'll listen!" Kyoko flustered while the young Mafioso blinked as he realized that he'd forgotten the reason on why he'd tried to kiss her in the first place._ '_Tried' had almost became reality because of his stupid mind deciding to betray him and leaving him as nothing but an idiot in love; or so the marshmallow freak had said. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, the white headed, marshmallow-loving psychopath was...(damn it!)..._right. _It was hard for the brunette to say but still...curse the marshmallow freak! He wish he would die from choking too many marshmallows!.

That aside, all reasons are forgotten almost immediately once it was something related to her and he himself couldn't deny it.

Tsuna sighed inwardly, the things that she does with his mind… it still surprises him even till today. He looked down at her and couldn't help but wonder if she was even trying to tempt him, the way her soft fingers left his mouth gracefully as a bright blush was present her face; her sweet honey browns that batted away from him shyly and how defenseless she looked in front of him when he himself couldn't be sure of what he might do the next second.

Why is he the only one noticing all these anyway?

The young Mafioso pulled back and smiled as he patted her head when she sat on the bed. The pout forming on her face only made him chuckled even more.

"Good girl."

* * *

**A/N: The 6996 will be delayed to a later chapter(honestly, we all want to see a jealous pineapple and independent Chrome right?) which is why this fic will be a 699618 starting form next-next chapter as requested by 'ThePicturesqueSkyline' (I told the readers I accept requests right? :T). **

**Secondly, I know that this fic is is supposed to be a 'Humour' but it will be getting even more angsty and dramatic from now on...especially when I start on Tsuna's past. Also, there'll be more plot twists. I just want the readers to know that I'm not planning to write a shallow and plain story with no fixed storyline. Still, I'll try to add in humour when I can and so I hope the readers understands... :T **

_**Who is the nice, blond man in this chapter? (Well, there should be about...6 blondes in KHR?) **_

_**Will Kyoko ever forgive the extreme boxer?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter! :D**_

**Also...Why is Mukuro SO in denial?! (=_=*) (*cough* Excuse this authoress, this is just a personal comment *cough*)**

**~Omake~**

"So…dame-Tsuna…"

The hitman started off as he sat on the sofa while the brunette…was left sitting on the cold floor. The brunette shivered in fear as he swore that he's going to start hyperventilating soon by the mere presence of the demon tutor. Who knows what other 'training' he's going to make him do!?

" I heard that you have a...little crush on a girl?"

Reborn said with a devilish smirk while the brunette paled. Tsuna's hands balled to quivering fists as the image of the smiling orange head flashed in his mind.

" D-Don't do anything to Kyoko-chan, R-Reborn…"

Reborn widened his onyx orbs, he most certainly hadn't expected his dame student to talk back to him so daringly. A smirk graced his lips as it seems that he might have just found a way for his hopeless student to stop being so 'dame'….

"And why should I listen to you?"

The demon tutor said as he casually took out his beloved gun. Tsuna was inwardly screaming as he eyed the deadly weapon.

"P-Please?" The little brunette squeaked in fear as he fought the urge to cry.

Facepalm.

No, not really, Reborn just twitched an eye before sighing at the pathetic being he called his 'student' while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"_Dame_-Tsuna…" The hitman muttered dangerously in between his gritted teeth and pointed at the eight year old who flinched in return. "I will tell you….how to get that girl."

Tsuna's jaw dropped, "…EHHH?!"

"A good Mafioso must have the charms to capture the heart of any woman he lays his eyes on." He explained.

The eight year old fidgeted on his seat before he spoke, "I-Isn't that a little—"

Soon, the sounds of gunfire and a high pitched 'HIEEE' could be heard.

.

.

.

.

The brunette panicked as he was now alone with the orange head at the usual place: Namimori park. Usually, he would just tell her about his torturous trainings with Reborn (excluding the things related to the mafia of course) but something was bothering him this time….That's right, it was Reborn's so-called 'advice'.

**The hottest hitman alive (damn right he is), Reborn-sama's advice: Flirt with her!**

'I don't care if it's her hair, eyes or whatever. Just compliment that girl on what you like about her, dame-Tsuna.'

Well…that was…

…Easy for him to say! Damn it, he doesn't even know the first thing about flirting!

Tsuna glance at the orange head who was smiling as she held a flower she picked not long ago. He continued to stare at her, noticing how she tugged a loose strand of her orange locks behind her ear as the wind blew against her. That was when the young Mafioso realized something. Maybe…it's not that he doesn't know what to say…it's that everything about her just seemed so…so..

"Perfect…"

Kyoko blinked and tilted her head to face the brunette. "Tsu-kun, did you just say something?"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna said as he snapped out of his trance. His mind raced as the orange head continued to look at him curiously.

"T-the sun is so dark today isn't it?! Hahaha!…haha…" The brunette laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. Wait a minute…

"Did I just say that the sun is d-dark?! I m-meant the sky! Yeah, it's so cold right now it might start snowing soon a-and—"

"Tsu-kun..." Kyoko interrupted.

Tsuna flinched as he slowly looked at his crush. "Y-Yes?"

"It's sunny right now and…we're still in the middle of the year so there won't be any...snow…" Kyoko trailed off.


	18. Her Sky, His Sun

**A/N: Now there's just one thing I want to say. You guys…really know how to make me feel guilty. Still, I didn't mean to make my readers wait so long but school life is getting hectic now to the point that I don't even have weekends anymore. So guys, thanks for still remembering this fic. Really. you're all so awesome :')**

**2795 lover:**Thanks! I'm really touched and your review motivate me to write again x)**KHRfan19:**Here you go! Thanks for waiting!**Ohayou:**LOL I laughed at your review! And don't worry, I won't discontinue the fic so long as there's readers willing to read it!**RaineKawaiine:**It's fine! Glad you enjoyed it! ^^**archsage328:**I know right? Haha but it's so true!**xD littlelamegurl:**Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy that a silent reader is willing to review…and ' '…I'm gonna die form happiness! OxO**kasumi319:**Yes, yes I do. LOL xD**JC-zala:**It's always hard writing ICs during depressing times in the fic and also, I didn't want to make it too depressing x) Sadly, I won't be active in DA until my exams are over…**tigrun:**The mysterious person who took Tsuna's first kiss is in the omake n ch.16 xD**DeathBerryLover1995:**Kufufu, I'll make sure to add more…suggestive lines so that I'll laugh from your review again haha! xD I'm gonna torture Mukuro even more too LOL**XSkyeStarlX:**Well~ if I answer you, it'd be a spoiler right? And yes, yes it did Haha xD**long live marshmallows:**I did it all for the 2795 fans and Tsukyo's love hehe XD**zeropbreakthru:**Sorry I couldn't update as fast you hoped..and thanks! :')**kawaiinekochan16:**It's not really 1896 but I guess they're quite close enough to chat so don't worry! :) Hmm..Dino huh..? xD**KhRfan12:**He's a pervert only to Kyoko though, LOL xD**Alliando Alice:**More 2795 fluffiness coming right up! xD**Boyudo:**I think it's nice to see Tsuna making Kyoko blush at times :)**Soul of The World:**My reaction: Smiles, laughed and feeling really thankful! xD

**Whew, that was long! xD Thanks for the alerts, favourites and also, xxxtoushirou, UnfadingPromise, Minirowan, TsubasaFan1230, mikanMD, Guest, Ricky-TH, reignefrance04, ForeverMomoShiro and kEa-cHiI for the awesome reviews!**

**This fic is mostly beta read by KawaiiDesuNee. So sorry for any grammatical or other errors since I was rushing to finish the chapter. **

* * *

**Her Sky, His Sun**

"Hey…" The orange head started as the corner of her lips twitched in annoyance.

"Hmm?~" Tsuna sang as he had this big, wide smile spreading over his face.

"What….do you think you're doing?" Kyoko said as she too was starting to wonder about the question herself.

"Patting your head?" The brunette said happily as he continued to stroke her hair ever so lovingly. But as far as the other teen could see, he was treating her like a child or worse…a tamed cat or something. Somehow, she felt a nerve snapping at the thought.

Just because she let him touch her a bit, it doesn't mean that he could embarrass her like this!

"Quit it, I'm not a kid." Kyoko attempted a glare at the young Mafioso but to him, it looked more like a pout instead. But she knew that deep in her heart, it feels kind of…nice. It was rare for her to receive that from anyone and since she didn't have any of her parents or anyone…no one really paid attention to her as much as he did now ever since her brother left her.

"No way, it's just fun to tease you, you know?" Tsuna chirped as he started poking on her cheek playfully, enjoying the irritated expression she had on.

"I…I'll seriously bite your hand if you dare to try it again!" Kyoko screamed out and the mafioso paused. The orange head opened her caramels, wondering why he was silent for a while when she spotted him stifling a laugh. The brunette still couldn't believe that a normal high-school girl dared threaten a mafia boss like him. He was used to guns aiming for his head or maybe knives pointing against his throat….but _this_.

Oh, he's going to die alright...

…. from laughing his head off.

"Pfft—Ahahaha! T-This is the first time someone had threatened me like that." The decimo chuckled as tears started forming in the corner of his eyes from too much laughing. A tint of rosy red decorated her cheeks at his statement and she was about to retaliate back. That was when her soft lips suddenly met with the tips of his fingers as a bright grin appeared on his face.

"….Want a taste?" The mafia boss said smoothly and heat crept up her cheeks as she flustered and slapped his hand away.

S-She didn't mean to really b-b-bite him!

However, the orange head's thoughts were interrupted by him having another round of good laughs as he held onto his stomach this time; probably hurting from too much laughing.

"I-It was just a joke, geez!" The brunette said to her innocently and she blinked in return.

"Well…at least half of it is…" Tsuna trailed off but felt a murderous intent emitting from the other occupant of the room. Why does he like to play around with her so much all the time?!

But she didn't know that the brunette just love to see her making new expressions, ones which were only shown to him and he decided he liked to keep it that way. His chocolate browns trailed off to her face momentarily and caught the redness on her cheeks. He remembered how it would usually be him who would blush when she didn't even notice what she does to him when they were little. Now that they've grown up though, the brunette decided that he would make her have a taste of how he felt years ago.

That fluttering feeling as heat crept up his cheeks that he knew all too well...

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." The decimo said as he gave her an award winning smile which, unknowingly to orange head, made her heart skip a beat. It was one of his genuine smiles, and ignoring the weird tingling in the pits of her stomach….she would really want to avoid seeing those expressions of his.

It always made her unable to be mad with him no matter what he does.

"I was just wondering on how to start the main topic..." The brunette trailed off as he glanced at the orange head and true enough, she flinched at his words. Honestly, he was hoping that it wouldn't have to lead to this. He could only hope that she wouldn't let a tear slip off her honey browns….because that'll just kill him more than it already did.

"It's just that…you don't really want to hate him, do you?" Tsuna muttered hesitantly and he noticed the way she bit her bottom lip as she turned her head away from him. The brunette took her silence as a cue for him to continue.

She was listening, he knew.

"You know...he really regretted leaving you behind in that orphanage." He continued and his lips parted to whisper back in a barely audible tone.

"He's _eight _years too late to worry about me."

"Being related to a Mafioso is dangerous even if you're not blood related." The decimo stated and she only sighed in exasperation.

"…I know."

Well…this…is harder than he thought.

The young Mafioso thought that she might have figured it out when she had a clearer mind after waking up.

But what about the things she didn't know then?

"When we were young, he loved to tell all the guardians about his sister….especially about how cute and adorable she was." Tsuna said out as he closed his brown coloured hues, recalling the young boxer who always gets excited whenever he talked about his beloved sister. Kyoko raised a brow as she wondered why he was suddenly bringing it up.

"But after years passed…it grew as a question for him instead 'I wonder if she's doing extremely well?', 'Is she eating her meals properly like I extremely told her to?', 'Those guys in the orphanage better not pick on her while I'm extremely gone'…"

Kyoko gripped on the hem of her shirt as she looked down on her lap, she didn't know he was that concerned over her….

"'Does she hate me now because I broke our promise? Is she crying?...but I don't mind what she thought of me as long as she's extremely safe.'" The brunette finished off as he tilted his head to look up at her, as if waiting for her response. His lips immediately tugged into a frown as he saw her orange locks shadowing her eyes and caramels set in a straight line as she gripped on her skirt.

"He lied….and I don't want to feel that way again." Kyoko whispered as her hands started to quiver, but she decided not to let her tears fall any longer. She was tired of crying and waiting for him to appear before her with that smile of his all those years; that everything would be alright because her onii-chan will protect her….just like he promised.

But where was he when she needed him the most then?

"He loves you."

Tsuna stated without a single hint of hesitation and her honey browns widened as she snapped her head at the young Mafioso. He had a distant look in his chocolate browns, as if he was relating it to something else in his mind.

"Maybe he just wanted…" The decimo whispered with a voice laced with forlorn and a tinge of hope before he continued. "...a second chance."

Kyoko would've asked him about his sudden change in tone but decided not to since he doesn't seem to want to talk any further. The orange head hung her head low once again as she spoke hesitantly,

"What if he…lies to me again?"

The brunette's lips turned to a thin line as she flashed that expressions of hers: honey browns filled with hesitation and distress as she bit her lips as if regretting saying it the moment those words left her lips. She didn't want to be weak. She _couldn't_. Not after all these years she'd gone through and endured with no one to rely on. He hated seeing her feel hurt because he knew she doesn't deserve to ever have a taste of it….

But never again will he ever let her face it all alone no matter how strong she seemed to be.

"I won't allow anyone to hurt you _ever _again." He said firmly and Kyoko couldn't miss his voice filled only with pure sincerity, as if telling her to trust him.

Why….does he care for her so much?

Curious honey browns stilled as she was unconsciously lost in his pools of brown hues. There it was again. The way he looked at her as if he's always been able to see through her lies.

She has always been smiling in front of everyone, but her heart _yearned _to break down and just give up on everything, to escape from the debt that's been haunting her with no end.

Everyone admired her for being a hardworking person. Yet, she _envied _them for being able to sleep through night after night without worrying about getting caught for her debt.

She was weak…

But he didn't seem to think so.

And she wondered…why does it feels like this wasn't the first time he was able to understand her?

* * *

_The little orange-haired girl swayed slowly as she sat on the swing. Her down-casted eyes were fixed on the ground as her lips slowly formed a frown, unlike her usual cheery self. Kyoko stopped the motion of the swing and her small hands gripped on the sides of it. She couldn't handle the bitter feeling swelling up in her chest. So she did the only thing she could, biting back the tears while her small figure tries to contain all her sorrow and worries._

"_Kyoko-chan?" The girl almost jumped at the familiar voice of the boy who stood and blinked back innocently at her. He had his blue hoodie on, just like he always would whenever he came to meet her with his signature gravity-defying hair covered carefully under the cloth. He'd also somehow started to be wary of his surroundings when he's with her until one day he decided to always have a hoodie to cover up his hair and face. She'd never questioned about it though because she trusted him. His round, chocolate browns hesitantly peeked through his hoodie to get a clear look on her and a frown crept up his face almost immediately._

"_W-What's wrong..?" He whispered, unsure of what happened to the lively orange head he knew of. The boy didn't really know how to make it out of this situation._

_She was his first and only friend after all._

_As if on cue from his voice, a smile was plastered over her mouth almost immediately. "I'm fine, _-kun!"_

_She could tell that he wasn't convinced from the way he kept silent but the little Sasagawa continued on anyway._

"_So, what do you want to play today?" Kyoko chirped as she tried to make herself sound as normal as possible. "Maybe we could walk around Namimori like we did last week or—"_

_He didn't like the way she was forcing herself to smile. __And the worst thing was that he couldn't do anything about it._

"_Kyoko-chan." Which may be how he finally cut her off, and he isn't even stuttering like how he usually would when they were together. Kyoko's smile dropped as she bit her lips, unable to keep up with her act anymore as she hesitated to tell him about it._

_"I'm w-worried about you..." The hooded boy muttered shyly as he pulled on the cloth over his head slightly, hiding the tints of redness crawling up his cheeks. Kyoko would've giggled at her friend's weird antics any other day but he was being honestly worried about her..._

_"I...my parents kind of...argued last night." She could feel her heart churn as those words left her own lips. The hooded boy widened his eyes slightly. From what he'd heard from the other eight-year old, her parents were very loving and lively._

_"The debt turned out to be worse than we thought. Okaa-san and otou-san look really sad recently and they just started screaming at each other in the morning a-and-" Sniff .A tear escaped her caramels as she remembered the way her okaa-san cried while exchanging shouts with her otou-san. They were probably weren't even aware of her slipping out of their home and running away as far as possible from the reality of her broken up family. Before she knew it,the little Sasagawa ended up at the place where she promised to meet him almost every day._

_Kyoko lifted her hands to roughly rub over her eyes which stubbornly refuse to stop letting her tears spill. She hated it, the sad feeling stuck in her chest._

_The orange head was surprised when she felt her hand being lifted up and replaced with soft fabrics over the corners of her eyes with his sleeves; as if saying that he will wipe her tears and her pains along with it._

_"P-Please don't cry, Kyoko-chan..." He said from in between his stutters as he dare not look at her but her sobs seemed to calmed down._

_"You were always the one who would cheer me up and i-it meant a lot for me than you t-think..." The orange head was silent and the hooded boy took it as a cue to continue._

_"T-That's why..." He pulled back the hoodie, revealing a mop of chestnut locks and brown hues. He had a blush decorating his determined expression and Kyoko couldn't help but stare up at him. "I'll always be here for you and make sure that you...smile."_

_As if to prove his point, he slowly laced their fingers together from the hand that was holding hers. He whispered something under his breath, a sentence she couldn't really comprehend that time. Yet the bright grin that appeared on his lips the next second washed away her worries incredibly and soon, the bitter feeling was replaced by warmth from his words. It wasn't long before she herself had her typical smile back gracing her delicate features as she nodded in agreement._

_"Un!..._-kun!_

* * *

Tsuna raised a brow, wondering why she'd gotten so quiet all of a sudden. So he tilted his head to get a closer look at her face as he placed his palm over her hand on her side worriedly.

"Kyoko, is there something wrong?" He repeated.

'K-kyoko-chan, w-what's wrong?'

Then, something in her seemed to trigger her from her thoughts as the boy's words replayed back in her mind. Somehow, she seemed to remember that sentence the most.

"The...sun...and the sky...together...—" The orange head mumbled out in her trance, surprising the brunette whose chocolate browns widened as her fingers instinctively intertwined with his.

Just like they did on that day ten years ago.

"—...Always." Kyoko trailed off just like the boy in her memories did.

Tsuna almost missed a breath as his mind swirled when those words escaped her lips.

Did she finally remember him...?

No...that is another thing but the most crucial one is...

'H-How much had she recalled?'

_'Because... since that day when I first met you...' The boy grinned shyly 'Kyoko-chan had always been my sun...'_

Kyoko blinked her caramels as she wondered where she heard those words before. They sounded so... familiar and warm…

"K-Kyoko-ch—" Tsuna breathed out hesitantly when her eyes landed on the warmth she felt on her hand or more exactly; their _intertwined _hands. The orange head swiftly pulled her hand back, cutting the brunette off as heat crept up her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I was just...I don't k-know what happened to me." Kyoko panicked as she tried to wave off the obvious redness on her cheeks. Chocolate browns stared at her silently before the usual smile graced his features.

"It's fine...Kyoko." The young mafioso took a second pause before he uttered her name. Kyoko shifted in her place before she stood up abruptly.

"I...I'll think about having a talk with him..." She whispered under her breath and made her way out of the room. The young Sasagawa managed to sneak a glance at the brunette before her caramels left the room.

He looked like he was in deep thoughts but something in those pools of clear brown hues reflected relief. But the other emotion she recognized was...disappointment.

At what? She has no slight clue.

Meanwhile, Kyoko's thoughts wandered off to the boy who'd been appearing in her mind recently. From what had happened before, it seems that he wasn't just a part of her dream. He exists in her memory. She'd just...forgotten. But why? The orange head had a pretty good memory so she couldn't have missed a boy who'd been a close friend of hers when she was little. Come to think of it...she didn't remember much about what happened 10 years ago.

How did she meet him? And why did they stop seeing each other since then?

Kyoko frowned as guilt seemed to be washing over her for not remembering that boy who seemed to care so much for her.

"Hum..I'm pretty sure he was kind of shy and gets scared easily..." Kyoko tilted her head to the side.

'But reliable when you need him', the thought crossed her mind but she immediately shoved it to the back of her head. He was just a friend...right?

"A-Anyways...his hair is light brown and eyes-" Kyoko paused as she thought back to the various images of him. It was vague and she wondered why it was so hard to remember his features for some reason. That was, until she remembered the many times she'd meet up with him. A bright grin spreading across his cheeks as he waved his hand at her and called out:

_"Kyoko-chan!"_

The different shades of brown that he had around her. Soft and welcoming when they talked together, deep and worrying when she's sad, sorrowful and distant when he avoided talking about his past or family and most of all...a flash of glowing orange when he promised to protect her.

Just like him...

Caramels widened as she couldn't believe what she'd just thought of that he...that boy...is...

"I-It can't be...r-right?" However, the more she thought about it, the more it seemed to be. His voice changed to a deeper and much more confident than it used to be but still holds the same warmth in them.

Still...he would've told her if it was true! There wasn't any reason for him to hide it from her.

Kyoko couldn't believe it. But the fact that he'd care so much about her…she couldn't just ignore it.

"T-Tsuna-kun is..." His name slipped her lips hesitantly, almost not believing what she was going to say after herself. Still, she wondered…

Is that the reason why she'd been feeling…'weird' around him?

"…Tsu…k—?" Kyoko uttered almost inaudibly but was cut off before she could even sort out her mind.

"EXTREME!" The younger Sasagawa's heart almost stopped in surprise as she heard the sudden, ear splitting scream that broke her out of her thoughts almost instantaneously. Kyoko, recognizing who the owner of the overly energetic voice was, all too well snapped her head around alertly for any sight of his mop of grey hair. The orange head blinked as she didn't spot anyone around her; though she knew his voice could've been heard from even the other end of the mansion either way….

Kyoko peeked from one of the opened doors in the hallway and kept half of her head hidden just in case. Caramels blinked at the sight of the sun guardian standing in the middle of the training room with his arms crossed, looking like he was in deep,_deep _thoughts. Kyoko raised a brow.

The younger of the 'siblings' didn't want to be rude but well…let's face it.

Though Kyoko used to (and secretly still) admired him for his positive attitude no matter how tough things get….the extreme boxer isn't really the type of person who thinks before he acts most of the time…

'So what exactly is he doing now?' is the only thing the orange head could think of before his eyes narrowed at the huge object leaning against the wall beside him.

"Haru chan's Namahage costume?" Questions keep popping out in her mind before the sun guardian's loud roar seemed to answer her questions.

"Kyoko, forgive me…EXTREMELY please?!" Ryohei said as he clenched his fist and looked straight at the beady eyes of the practice doll he'd borrowed from Haru earlier. He wanted to make sure that his apology would be perfect enough that the orange head would have no other choice than to forgive him.

'But wait,' Kyoko halted as she eyed the 'unique' looking costume. 'Is that…'thing' supposed to be m-me?'

It wore an oversized ogre mask and traditional straw capes but had somehow ended as Haru's favourite costume of all.

Ryohei let out a long sigh, unlike his usual extreme self, and she wondered if he really is sincere in wanting her to forgive him. The sun guardian gritted his teeth, scolding himself inwardly for panicking at her reaction. He couldn't let Tsuna fix his problems for him, he is an extreme man! And more importantly, Kyoko's 'onii-chan'!

But...what would he do if she doesn't forgive him?

She is his one and only sister...

"If it doesn't work.." He muttered.

...No! He won't give up no matter how many times she gets angry at him!

"I'll just have to EXTREMELY reveal my secret technique that master Pao Pao taught me!" The sun guardian declared before he hung his head low, swallowing his manly pride for once before he tilts his head up at a certain angle, pleading eyes looking up with the corner of his lips curved into a pitiable frown.

"Kyoko...forgive me...EXTREMELY pleaseee?!"

Yes dear readers, our extreme sun guardian is currently doing the infamous 'puppy dog eyes'. Or at least…a bad attempt of it.

"Hmm, hmm." Ryohei nodded satisfyingly to no one in particular, feeling accomplished for thinking of such an extreme way to apologize to her.

"Pfft—" Kyoko stifled a laugh as she held a palm over her mouth but that little sound caught Ryohei's ears as he instinctively turned around. There she was, the only person whose opinions mattered to him giggling endlessly with a reddened face from too much laughing.

"K-Kyoko! S-Since when were you here?" He stuttered, feeling his older brother figure crumbling every time she couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Even so, before you do that—haha..t-thing with your eyes." The orange head said in between laughs as she gestured at him and the Namahage. It was then that Ryohei learned that embarrassment _could _kill you as he was now a living proof of it. However, after seeing his sister laughing so happily…he couldn't care less than to explain himself or care about his stupid pride now.

At least after all these years...he could still make her smile.

"I'm sorry for being stubborn earlier." The younger Sasagawa said clearly, though with guilt laced in her words. Grey orbs widened as her honey browns trailed away from him, a frown appearing on her once happy expression.

"I-I should be the one to EXTREMELY apologize, Kyoko!" Ryohei corrected as he saw the surprise in her light brown orbs, taking it as a cue to continue.

"I..I've failed as your older brother…" He trailed off and a faint smile crept up her lips as she could sense the sincerity in his words.

"I forgive you….onii-chan." She said to her brother and he merely stared at her dumbly. Ryohei stood, unmoving for a moment before the words finally sank in as tears unknowingly trailed down his cheeks. He didn't seem to care though.

As long as he would have his sister, the one who'd offer him her last name in return for becoming her brother, back. Sasagawa Ryohei isn't as extreme as he thought when it comes to her, the only family he never had before he met her.

"O-Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked worriedly. This was the first time she'd seen him cry, much less burst to tears right in front of her. The sun guardian hurriedly placed his sleeves over his tearing eyes when she grew worried over him.

"I-I don't know what I'll do if you extremely hate me, Kyoko!" He wailed aloud as he tried to cover his tears. Kyoko slowly wrapped her arms around her brother all the while patting his back to soothe him. It wasn't long before he returned her hold.

"I swear I'll be the most EXTREME brother in the world from now on!" He declared to her wile inwardly scolding himself for the stupid tears that refused to stop. The orange head giggled cheerfully at her brother's words. For once, she was thankful that she has someone who cares so much about her…even if he's not related to her. Such things never mattered from the start between the two Sasagawas though.

"You know you will, onii-chan."

* * *

Slowly, he ran a hand up through his gravity defying hair and sighed in frustration.

'The sun and the sky together, always. Because... since that day when I first met you...Kyoko-chan had always been my s—'

Tsuna groaned as he thought back what he said to the orange head. It would be utterly embarrassing if she were to know the real meaning now that she's older. Still, he just couldn't help it! That was the first time he'd seen her cry a-and…he guessed he was just trying to cheer her up somehow.

Tsuna let out a long, tired breath as he plopped back on the bed and placed an arm over his chocolate browns. The image of her smiling never left his mind as his cheeks were blushing tints of red. Damn...even though she wasn't near...she's still invading his mind mercilessly—

"Dame-Tsuna." A monotonous voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

"WAAH!" The brunette screamed in surprise as he shot up from the bed.

"R-Reborn! W-W-What are you doing here?" the young mafia boss stuttered and almost felt like slapping himself for letting his old personality come back to him. It was always as if the demon tutor's mere presence brings back the 'dame'ness in him…or maybe it was only because he was kind of…scary and not to mention, the most sadistic person he's ever met.

"What did I say about stuttering like a wimp, idiotic Tsuna?" Reborn hissed as the fedora covered his black irises. Tsuna gulped as he straighten up his back and took one, deep breathe to calm himself down from the little heart attack he'd gotten just now.

"You were the one who told me that you have to get rid of your dame self-ten years ago." The spartan tutor stated and his student couldn't find anything to retort him with since it was true.

"So…do you need me for anything?" The decimo said as the arcobaleno sat on the seat by the study table across him.

"Dame-Tsuna, do you know why I came back to Japan?" The arcobaleno said with a serious tone and the brunette's lips turned narrowed into a thin line almost immediately.

"Is it about things regarding the Vongola?" Tsuna spoke back with the same tone as he was aware that it might've been an important matter related to the mafia.

It was never a good thing if Reborn came by personally to inform him about it…

"That and some other things that's been bothering me" he pointed out and Tsuna only raised a brow questioningly at his tutor. Onyx orbs stared back at his brown eyes, making sure that he wouldn't lie in the slightest.

"Tell her the truth." Those words seemed to pierce through the brunette's calm demeanour as he stayed silent, mouth forming a straight line.

"She will know about what happened ten years ago sooner or later." He gritted his teeth, regretting not leaving the room as soon as the tutor entered earlier. However, the thing that bothered him the most was that he was right.

"You should know that she's been regaining her memories back... it won't be long before she—" Reborn continued on.

"I know!" The brunette interrupted abruptly and he took the tutor's silence as a sign for him to cool down, he knew that the young mafioso held high respect for him. The hitman shouldn't really care about his student's problems but this time, it was part of his job.

He didn't want his student to waste all these years for nothing.

"Reborn…you don't need to remind me." Tsuna uttered to his tutor.

"At that time..." The young mafioso stood up from his seat as his brows were furrowed. "I...will leave her if she wishes me to."

Even if it _kills _him to lose her again.

"I won't let anyone hurt her." The mafia boss said as he clenched his hands into fists. "Not even me myself..."

* * *

By the time everything was settled, it was already time for lunch. It was a Vongola tradition to have the family seated together and enjoying the meal so everyone was present. (Yes people, I meant even our favourite 'bite-you-to-death' guardian). The dining table was rowdy as usual but some were oddly quiet. Our marshmallow loving guest was happily munching on his ice cream, with his lovely marshmallows as toppings of course.

"How does it taste?" Haru asked with her eyes twinkling with excitement at the silver haired teen who ate the melon pudding beside her. They would usually sit at each ends of the dining room and argue. Something was different today though.

"It's..so-so, I guess." Gokudera replied boringly, trying his best to hide the grin on his face at the taste of his favourite fruit. The short haired girl's smile dropped immediately as she glared at the ungrateful little—

"Why can't you just be honest and say that it's delicious you stubborn tako-head!" Haru said as her voice rises, she could feel the corner of her mouth twitching in irritation. The half Italian rolled his eyes at the other teen.

"For your information, it's not my fault." He said bluntly, without a single hint of sorry. "Your food just can't make me say 'delicious', stupid woman."

And thus, the endless arguments riled up between the two…once again.

Meanwhile, the pineapple headed illusionist kept stealing glances at the purple head who sat beside him without saying a word. She was calmly sipping on her soup as if nothing happened at all. Technically, she isn't really ignoring him, but he kind of missed her sharing things with him about her days or some chocolate dessert recipes that she loved to try out.

…Had he meant so little to her then?

Mukuro couldn't help his lips tugging into a little frown unknowingly.

"Oh, right." Chrome let out a breath and the male illusionist snapped his head at her in an almost too expecting way. That was, until he realized that the shy guardian was actually talking to the other person beside her who was…

"Hibari-san, how's Hibird-chan's injuries?" The purple head asked politely at the cloud guardian.

'What. The. Hell?!' was the pineapple head's only thought at that very time.

"Hn. He will be able to fly again in a few weeks." The cloud guardian merely said as he never left his sight of the bowl of soup. He would want to bite everyone to death if he were to see them all in the same room. Mukuro gaped slightly as he couldn't believe the scene before his eyes.

She…_his _Chrome just had a normal conversation with the stupid, idiotic skylark!

"I'll make some more cookies for it since Hibird seemed to love them while I took care of it on your leave." The female illusionist informed the bird's owner who replied with a simple nod of his head. Nonetheless, she flashed a bright smile at the thought of the little animal's injuries healing. However, mismatched orbs had only seen what was right in front of him and that was his Nagi smiling at the damn skylark. And not to mention, it was all thanks to his little pet.

'Kufufu….there will be roasted bird for dinner tonight!' Mukuro cackled evilly in his mind.

Kyoko laughed at her brother who told him stories over the past years while she took brief looks on the brunette who kept silent ever since he entered the dining room. The orange head noticed that he didn't even touch his food at all. Honestly, she was getting worried….

Tsuna seemed to have felt the stare from her caramel eyes as he slowly looked up, his gaze meeting hers.

'_I'll always be here for you and make sure that you smile….Kyoko-chan.'_

The orange head turned her head away swiftly. Why was it that she always recalled those kinds of lines whenever she was with him?!

'Stupid Kyoko!' She scolded herself, 'You're not even perfectly sure that he's 'him'!'

In the end, she still had to ask him about it after all…

'Hey, are you that boy who befriend and cared so much about me? You know…the one I called Tsu-kun?'

…As if she could say that!

What's with the nickname she gave him anyway? It sounded so…so _embarrassing _to say.

"Kyoko." The orange head turned towards the direction of the person who called her and she saw Reborn sitting across her. "If I'm not wrong… are you having your winter holidays soon?"

Kyoko blinked in return. Why was he asking her such a random question all of a sudden?

"Yes, it's actually starting tomorrow..." Kyoko replied nonetheless.

"Good." The tutor said before raising his voice for everyone to hear in the dining room. "Now, listen up here kiddies."

That seemed to get everyone's attention as all eyes were on the hitman.

'That's funny…Reborn is an infant right? So calling the other kiddies is…' Kyoko thought to herself.

"In three days, we're heading back to Italy for a few weeks." The Spartan tutor announced as he sipped on his steaming cup of espresso.

"Huh…?" The orange head replied dumbly and before she knew it, utensils clattered to the ground, mouths gaped open in shock, a happy-go-lucky yet strained laugh could be heard as well as a simple 'hn' and a trail of 'kufufu' which contained more malice and coldness than usual as the information sunk in to their heads.

_**Scrii!**_

A screech could be heard from the brunette's plate as his fork scratched against the porcelain; his bangs covering his eyes. Everyone could see that the mafia boss does not like the idea _at all_.

"Anyways, Kyoko, you will take these three days to study intensely on Italian language with Gokudera and Haru as your tutor. Plus, you'll learn some self-defense techniques from either me or Ryohei just in case." Reborn added calmly and Kyoko finally found her voice back as she recovered from the shock. The orange head knew that she couldn't object to the idea and a part of her felt excited at the thought of leaving Namimori for the first time in her life.

"Wait a minute…why do I need to learn self-defense?" Kyoko asked instead. She didn't mind about learning Italian since she'd learn some basics from school. The younger Sasagawa only heard that one of the Namimori high students took over the school as the infamous principal after he graduated earlier and made it compulsory that students learn basic Italian language…he'd never show his face around though. Meanwhile, Hibari Kyoya sipped on his glass of cold water before leaving the dining room without a word. Crowding still irritates him after all.

"There will be more mafiosos out there and we wouldn't want what that _freak_—" Reborn said in a clearly irritated tone as he pointed back at the smiling Gesso boss. "—did to you to happen again, do we?"

"Well, I was really bored then, just so you know…" Byakuran stated out innocently, as if to answer to her piercing glare.

"Anyways, you can learn a few tricks like throwing people, effortlessly even." Reborn smirked as he continued "Like maybe...a pervert who just _loves _to tease you-"

Stare.

Tsuna just shrugged his shoulders in return as he gave Kyoko an innocent grin.

"—or a brother who couldn't even remember to call or send a letter to you all this time." The tutor's smirk grew wider as Kyoko looked at her brother in disbelief. The sun guardian only shouted his catchphrase as he couldn't follow the arcobaleno's conversation with his sister.

"Maybe even psychopaths who would kidnap you out of nowhere and make you jump to a freezing pond?" The tutor ended slyly.

This time, the once calm caramel eyes glared sharply at the mop of white hair seating beside the infant.

The Gesso boss flashed a calm smile back at the angry orange head as he spoke to her, "Two packets of marsmallow per throw." He stated clearly, "I don't get thrown randomly for free you know, Kyoko-chan~"

Kyoko twitched in irritation at the white head's statement and even more so when he chuckled merrily afterwards.

'He's not even denying that he was (and is still) being a total jerk!' The orange head thought as she swore that the stupid marshmallow freak was definitely on the top of the list of 'people I want to have my little revenge on'.

"Also, don't forget that you're supposed to be his lover the whole time." Reborn said as he looked at the brunette who seemed to lighten up at the word 'lover'. It took the orange head a few seconds before she thought what he meant.

"O-Oh…right." Kyoko shifted in her place, she couldn't believe that she'd forgotten about their little 'deal'!

"WHAAATT?!" Ryohei stood up and everyone in the room immediately closed their ears off with their hands from the booming voice that could have destroyed their ears. Kyoko almost squeaked when the sun guardian suddenly placed both hands on her shoulder and stared at everyone incredulously.

"My sister is _only _nineteen!" The boxer roared while Kyoko sighed at her overprotective onii-chan.

"Which is, by the way, also past the marriageable age in Italy~" Byakuran sang as a smirk seemed to creep up his lips when the sun guardian's face paled and he slumped back to his seat in defeat. By then, Ryohei was already chanting 'My sister can't get married yet' over and over again.

"O-Onii-chan." Kyoko called, unable to explain the situation to her brother since she knew how hard it was for the honest sun guardian to keep secrets. She never expected Ryohei giving her a look of understanding instead though.

"You're…old enough to make your own decisions, Kyoko. I understand that…" He had a distant look on his face, as if feeling sad for his little sister to have grown up so fast.

'No, you don't!' Kyoko wished she could say that out loud but alas, she was too shocked by her brother's words.

"Sawada is a decent guy so he'll keep you safe." His sister had someone to protect her instead of him now that she's a fully grown _nineteen_ years old. Ah, how time flies...

'Would a 'decent guy' tease you all the time and 'keep you safe' by stealing a kiss? Uhh….NO.'

"Onii-san…" Tsuna uttered with a frown plastered on his face as if he was trying to assure the older Sasagawa that his beloved sister is in good hands.

'Who're you calling your onii-san!?' Kyoko was dumbfounded by how the conversation was going.

"It's fine Sawada, as long as you don't make her cry—" Ryohei let out a long sigh.

"Oh, he _did_." The marshmallow addict emphasized as chocolate browns glared at him warningly.

"Or do anything i-inappropriate to her—" Ryohei choked on the word.

"It was so hard for them to get out of bed this morning (in that awkward position), you know?" The white head spoke smoothly as he popped another marshmallow in his mouth.

The sun guardian could already feel his soul leaving his body as he heard the statement.

"Gyahaha, Kyoko-nee and Tsuna-nii were eating each other's face off!" Lambo laughed before he continued to devour his dessert.

They were...what..?

"By the way, is it just me or were you two playing a game last night? I heard a loud slap and screams." Yamamoto asked as he blinked at the sun guardian who looked as if he was in denial of the truth he was hearing.

"He was just being a jerk..." Kyoko sulked as she stared back at her food, she still remembered how he made that stupid joke of his.

"Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't stand seeing me half-naked." Tsuna uttered and Kyoko choked on her food as the image of him practically wearing nothing more than a towel flashed her mind. The orange head had to do a mindslap as the brunette smirked when she frantically searched for a drink to relieve her throat from choking. The guardians either shook their heads or sighed as they know their boss all too well. The hitman, however, had a pleased smirk on his face.

He's taught his student well.

Meanwhile, all was dark for the boxer as he couldn't stand hearing the extreme conversation.

Reborn rolled his eyes at the grey head who looked like he was about to pass out. "Anyways, back to the topic at hand—oi, dame-Tsuna, stop sulking."

Reborn ordered at the brunette who frowned as soon as they got back on the topic. Honestly, he hated going to Italy. It wasn't as peaceful as Namimori and moreover, that country is the heart of the mafia world. It wasn't safe for Kyoko but he knew that she wouldn't be either if she stayed back in Namimori alone. Not to mention, there's people he would love not to see there too….

"I'm just sick of seeing those...suitors." The word left his mouth bitterly as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. He hated those girls who only liked him because of his position or money. Even if they aren't his suitors, he still loathes the mafiosos who aren't a part of his famiglia. Their fake smiling masks and little act around him, hoping to be favoured by the infamous Vongola Decimo….who wouldn't hate seeing them?

Kyoko didn't know why but she felt a very unpleasant feeling in her gut at the mention of those suitors…but the fact that the brunette's once warm chocolate browns seemed to turn cold was making her worried even more. Why does it looks like those suitors aren't the only ones he hated to see in Italy?

"Some mafia bosses and chosen members of their famiglia will be around in the Vongola mansion. All of dame-Tsuna's suitors are allied mafia bosses' daughters. Thus, if you want to convince them tha tdame-Tsuna doesn't need those suitors of his…"The fedora wearing hitman trailed off as the orange head continued hesitantly. "W-We have to act like real c-couples infront of them?"

The orange head was unsure of the idea or whether they could pull it off. Well, they are smart mafia bosses so it'll be hard to fool them. Doubtful caramels glanced at the young mafia boss and...

...What's with that smirk!?

Apparently, the brunette seemed to like the idea of playing pretend lovers.

The orange head couldn't brush off the thought that once again, she'd fallen into the trap to the mafia boss's plan. Now she had no choice but to go along with it….great.

"Well, that's all. Make sure to have all your things ready by then." Reborn said as he placed his cup down on the table and looked at the brunette, signalling him that there's more that he needs to tell him. Tsuna seemed unwilling but complied anyway as he stood up from his seat and the arcobaleno proceed to rest on his shoulder. The young mafioso gave one last look at the orange head as he remembered what the tutor said before. Both student and tutor left the dining room followed with the others then.

Kyoko looked back at the two who went in the opposite direction before she voiced out her thoughts. "Tsuna-kun and Reborn-chan seemed really close…"

"Well, that's because he took care of Tsuna since he was young!" Yamamoto said with a bright grin on his face as the right hand man nodded his head.

"Huh? What about his parents then?" The orange head tilted her head in wonder. Suddenly, the group fell silent, the baseball lover losing his smile, the silver haired teen had a look mixed with anger and mourn, the short haired girl bit her lips while Lambo was trying to hold back his tears.

"Tsuna…he…" The rain guardian whispered but didn't know exactly on how to explain it to the orange head.

"Nana-sama died more than ten years ago when the tenth was still a child." Gokudera said as he placed his hand in his pocket, emeralds showing hints of respect and sadness at the loss of the brunette's mother.

"Reborn-chan owed Nana-san and he used to be a good friend of her. That's why he was willing to take care of Tsuna-san, so that Nana-san could rest peacefully." Haru muttered as she held up the sleeves of her shirt to the corner of her eyes.

Kyoko didn't know what to say. The orange head thought that she shouldn't have asked anything in the first place…

But what about Tsuna's father then?

"As for 'that man'…" The right hand man paused as his hands balled to fists. "That person doesn't _deserves _to be Jyuudaime's father."

* * *

"So, what else do you have to say to me Reborn?" Tsuna sighed as he swore that things couldn't get any worse than what he have to handle now. The tutor was quiet, as if thinking through on whether he should tell the brunette or not before he muttered almost inaudibly.

"He…" The arcobaleno said as he tipped his fedora down, he knew that the brunette had a lot to handle now but he needs to know. "…your father has heard of Kyoko."

* * *

**~Omake~**

"Sasagawa Kyoko." The hitman uttered her name and as usual, the brunette who sat on the floor felt heat creeping up his cheeks. Reborn sighed, honestly, he never thought that his student would be so helpless as to blush at the mere mention of her name. To think that the dame being(who blushes like a highschool girl, mind you!) is the student of this Reborn-sama... (obviously, the no.1 hitman in being popular with the ladies too.)

"Blushing like a girl doesn't make you popular with the ladies dame-Tsuna." He stated at his spineless student who squirmed in place at his tutor's little lecture.

"E-Eh...it's because she's c-cute and n-nice and-" The brunette mumbled to himself.

"-She is the sun of your life, yeah, whatever, I've heard that for the thousandth time." Reborn waved off. It wasn't that he hated the brunette's reasons for his crush. In fact, as much as he hates to admit it, Reborn wanted to help his student. Tsuna was a child who never asked for anything so he was surprised when the little brunette showed interest in someone so much.

"Dame-Tsuna." The brunette looked up curiously and shivered as he could see his tutor's signature cunning smirk. Tsuna gulped as as he answered with a shaking "Y-Y-Yes?"

"I've figured out a second advice for your pathetic love life." The spartan arcobaleno said as the colour on Tsuna's face drained at the mention of his so-called 'advice'.

"B-B-But it didn't w-work the last t-time-HIEEE!" The brunette straightened up his back and raised his hand in surrender as a familiar gun was pointed at his head.  
"I-I mean, p-please share me your awesome knowledge, R-Reborn!" Tsuna squeaked in fear. A smirk appeared on the tutor's lips and Sawada Tsunayoshi does not like where that smirk is leading.

So here we are again, at the brunette and orange head's favourite place.

"Tsu-kun." The girl smiled cutely and the boy had to do a mental mindslap just to remind himself not to blush. He was about to open his mouth when the tutor's words rang in his mind.

_The unbeatable and cooler than cool Reborn-sama's advice: Make her blush!_

"Listen up and listen WELL dame-Tsuna." The hitman started and Tsuna could almost feel the threatening tone of the tutor.  
"Men makes girls blush, not the other way around." He said sternly. "To make a girl blush is easy. You either tease her or please her."

Tsuna's mouth form an 'o' as he listened to his tutor with a nod.

"Since we all know that you're not cut out for the first part, then start by having her see your cool side like being manly or a gentleman."

"Eh...but I thought you said that 'gentle' guys are losers-HIEE!" One glare from the tutor was all it takes for the brunette to shut his mouth. The arcobaleno couldn't believe how helpless his student is...there seem to be no limit to his 'dame'ness.

"Just. Go. And. Get. The. Girl." Reborn's dangerous tone made the brunette scurried on his feet, tripped over nothing, before he left hurriedly.

'Be manly or a gentleman...' The brunette blinked. 'What exactly does he have to do...?'

So lost in thought was the brunette that he never noticed the orange head moving closer to him.

"Tsu-kun, look!" Kyoko squealed as she held up a baby chihuahua in her hands. It was the pet of Kyoko's neighbour named Chi-chan. Tsuna froze as his eyes met with curious, beady eyes.

"Woof!" The little animal barked and Tsuna let out an ear splitting 'HIEE!' as he stumbled back and tripped against a tiny rock. Kyoko blinked as she saw the brunette's reaction. Slowly, she came up to the boy with the puppy in hand. The boy squeaked as Kyoko brought the puppy back and forth from him teasingly. It wasn't long before the orange head giggled.

"Tsu-kun you're scared of chi-chan!"

.

Reborn stared at the brunette who slumped on the ground as soon as his feet touched his home.  
"What're you moping for dame-Tsuna?"  
The hitman swore that he heard his student sobbing to himself and muttering words like 'Chihuahuas are scary...'.

* * *

**A/N: But looks like Tsuna really took Reborn's advice now, huh? x)**** I've written another series fic! XD Yeah, I know, I'm not even done with Mafioso Lover but hey, I couldn't help it! Whether I continue it or not depends on the reader's opinions though. A-and...bad news...the next time I'll update will probably be after my 'O' level exams which is probably around...October...haha..*runs away from readers*.**

**Next chapter on Mafioso Lover:**

**Italy, Varias, the mysterious blond, doubts, jealousy and the best part...Tsuna and Kyoko's comedic fake couple act! (Tell me I'm not the only one who's excited about the idea? xD)**

**Still, the big question is..._What exactly happened 10 years ago?_**

**(Too bad that's for me to know, and for you guys to find out. Kufufu...I'm evil, I know :D)**


End file.
